Doce Novembro
by Kitty Tieminha
Summary: O que aconteceria se alguém lhe desse a chance de ser normal por um mês? Vampira consegue essa chance e descobre o que é um beijo. No começo, seu coração está dividido entre três, mas o eleito passará um doce novembro com ela...Bem, não tão doc
1. Default Chapter

Notas da Autora (N.A) : Este fic é uma mistura de x-men evolution, x-men normal, e o filme do x-men!  
  
Doce Novembro...  
  
Capítulo um: Eu quero ser normal!!  
  
Dia 29 de Outubro. 22h00  
  
Alguns já haviam se retirado para seus quartos e dormiam tranquilamente, esperando o novo dia raiar e a rotina do colégio recomeçar, enquanto outros ainda estavam na sala de tv ou jantando, como era o caso de Logan e Ororo, que geralmente jantavam após todos estarem servidos.  
Jean estava debruçada na janela do seu quarto, pensando em como as coisas mudaram em menos de um ano. Tanta gente nova entrou para o Instituto, que agora ela também era recrutada para as missões especiais e ajudava os novatos a controlarem seus poderes, mas ela mesma ainda tinha alguns receios com relação aos seus poderes e também aos seus sentimentos.  
Scott Summers. Ele estava terminando de polir o carro, mesmo que já fossem altas horas ele não se importava, pois isso o ajudava a relaxar. Adorava cuidar do seu carro, pelo qual tinha um carinho especial, não tanto por quem geralmente ocupa o lugar ao lado do motorista, mas que parecia ignorar seus sentimentos!  
Ela suspirou e foi para o seu quarto, colocou seu pijama e apagou a luz, enquanto reprimia o sentimento que insistia em vir á tona quando via Scott Summers á sua frente.  
- ...Te amo.  
Parecendo ouvir o sussurrar da sua ruivinha preferida, Scott olhou em direção á sacada, onde, segundos antes, ela estivera admirando-o. Ele sorriu, como se realmente tivesse escutado o múrmurio, que nem mesmo Jean tivera certeza de que o dissera. Scott guardou a cera de polir e entrou na mansão, encontrando o professor Xavier em direção ao seus aposentos.  
- É tarde Scott, amanhã você tem aula!  
- Eu já estou indo, professor! Vou tomar um banho e me jogar debaixo das cobertas! Boa noite, professor! Boa noite Ororo!  
- Boa noite! - respondeu ambos e Ororo continuou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas.  
Em um outro ambiente, estava Vampira na biblioteca, absorta em alguma leitura e comendo uma maçã, quando Logan entrou.  
- O que faz acordada?  
- Un? Ah, é que eu tava lendo e acabei perdendo a hora! Bem, boa noite Logan!  
- Boa noite.  
Ela saiu, mas deixou o livro aberto em cima da mesa. Logan se aproximou, o pegou, leu o título do livro:  
- ...Un? Dia das bruxas? Á caso essa guria quer fazer uma brincadeira com alguém?  
Então ele deixou o livro, com um marcador na página onde ela estava, fechado e o jogou de volta na mesa e saiu, apagando a luz.  
  
Já faz algum tempo que eles vinham invadindo seus sonhos, mas era a primeira vez que um terceiro visitante aparecia. Ele abriu um sorriso ao encontrá-la diante do chafariz do jardim da mansão, e ofereceu a mão á ela, que aceitou prontamente. Sem a maquiagem pesada, e usando um belo vestido de época, Vampira estava dançando uma valsa com o seu elegante mascarado. Ela não conseguia distinguir quem ele era, mas sabia que o conhecia. Eles ficaram dançando sobre a luz do luar, até que aconteceu!  
Ele se aproximou dos seus lábios e ela, totalmente apaixonada esquecera do que aconteceria, cedendo ao impulso do coração, deixou que ele a guiasse. Um beijo longo, que no início nada provocara, mas logo as veias dele começarama saltar em sua face e ele se jogou no chão, com uma expressão de sofrimento! (observação: a máscara era somente nos olhos)  
- Não...De novo não! - ela escutou sua própria voz pronunciar.  
E o mascarado se contorceu de dor e soltou um único sussurro antes de falecer.  
- Má cherrie.  
E ela arregalou os olhos, ao avistar Gambit na sua frente.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHH!  
Kitty levantou assustada ao escutar o grito de Vampira e correu para acudi-la, mas quando se aproximou, recuou dois passos com medo de tocá-la e ter seus poderes sugados.  
- Vampira! Vampira! Acorda!  
Mas a garota parecia não escutar o chamado de Kitty e continuava se movimentando na cama, como se estivesse recuando de algo aterrorizante. Não demorou muito, até que os outros escutassem os gritos de Vampira e viessem ao seu auxílio. A porta foi aberta com um chute de Scott, que já estava preparado para levantar seus óculos.  
- Onde está o inimigo?  
- Calma, não tem ninguém aqui! - avisou Kitty - É a Vampira...De novo!  
- De novo?? - exclamou Jean entediada - É a terceira vez esta semana! Vou tentar acalmá-la desta vez, acho que o professor não deve ter escutado os gritos!  
- Tome cuidado, Jean, das outras vezes foi o professor que conseguiu acalmá-la! - lembrou Scott.  
- Tudo bem, eu consigo! - e ela se concentrou e, mentalmente, pediu para Vampira se acalmar que era apenas um pesadelo.  
Parecendo entender, Vampira se acalmou e acordou.  
- Ai...O que aconteceu? - perguntou confusa.  
- ...Pesadelo? - perguntou Kitty se aproximando.  
- Eu acho que era mais um sonho com um certo francês! - brincou Jean.  
Vampira olhou-a com raiva e pegou seu travesseiro, jogando-o na cara da ruiva, mas Jean conseguiu para-lo com sua mente.  
- Eu já falei para VOCÊ não entrar na minha mente, sua perua!! Antes que Jean pudesse retrucar, Scott a tirou do quarto, enquanto Kitty pediu para Vampira voltar a dormir que elas precisavam acordar cedo no dia seguinte. E assim, tudo voltou a ficar silencioso e todos dormiam novamente.  
  
- Vampira teve outro pesadelo? - perguntou Xavier surpreso - Eu não escutei seus gritos, desta vez!  
- Nem eu! - disse Ororo, servindo o leite para o professor.  
- Pois é, mas a Jean conseguiu acalmá-la! Acho que não foi um pesadelo tão forte desta vez! - explicou Scott.  
Xavier ficou pensativo e não disse nada, enquanto os outros alunos começavam a tomar o café-da-manhã, apenas Kitty e Vampira ainda estavam no quarto.  
  
- Kitty, anda logo!  
- Calma, eu já tô saindo!  
Vampira bufou e se jogou na cama outra vez, tentando não pensar naqueles sonhos que vinham lhe atormentando. Primeiro havia sido com Logan, depois com Scott e agora com Gambit...Mas por que Gambit?  
- Pronto, não demorei, demorei?  
Vampira nem respondeu e bateu a porta do banheiro depois que entrou.  
- Ui, alguém tá nervosa! - e ela desceu para tomar o café.  
Enquanto a ducha jogava água quente em seu corpo, Vampira continuou pensando em por que tivera um sonho com Gambit, se nem mesmo o conhecia direito ainda, mas como ela não conseguiu descobrir o por quê, ela desistiu e saiu do banho, secando o cabelo na toalha e com outra enrolada em seu corpo.  
- Droga, esqueci minha blusa no quarto!  
Ela estava saindo, quando Scott entrou no quarto.  
- Ops, desculpe Vampira! - ambos coraram e o rapaz virou o rosto - É que a Kitty pegou meus livros ontem e esqueceu de devolver e eu vim buscar, mas acho que você não escutou quando eu bati!  
- Ah...Bem...É, eu tava distraída, olhe...- ela andou até a cama da companheira de quarto e recolheu os livros, entregando em seguida para Scott - São estes?  
O rapaz fez que sim, pedindo desculpas novamente e saiu. Vampira ficou olhando a porta por alguns segundos e notou que Scott estava com bastante perfume naquele dia, tanto é que o seu aroma havia ficado impregnado no quarto...Ou seria imaginação dela?  
Sacudiu a cabeça e pegou a sua roupa, retornando ao banheiro para terminar de se arrumar.  
  
Quando desceu as escadas e estava se dirigindo á cozinha, Vampira notou o livro que estava lendo em cima da mesa em que deixara ontem e, desviando-se por um momento do seu caminho, foi até ele e o guardou na mochila, misturando-o com livros de física e matemática. (argh u.u)  
Quase todos os alunos se encontravam na sala de jantar, devorando o café-da-manhã, no entanto, Vampira preferiu ficar isolada na cozinha. O sonho ainda lhe perturbava.  
- Sozinha? - indagou Fera entrando e se servindo de duas boas fatia de pão francês com manteiga, embora já tenha tomado o seu desejum com os demais.  
- É, eu prefiro aqui...É mais tranquilo!  
- Soube do seu pesadelo! Eles vem acontecendo com bastante frquência, não?  
- Foram três vezes seguida! Foi a Jean quem contou?  
- Não, Scott comentou com o professor! Ele está preocupado!  
- Quem, Scott?  
- Ambos!  
- Ah, a Jean contou sobre.  
- Os detalhes? Não, isso é privacidade sua, Vampira! A Jean nunca saíria contando para os outros!  
- É, mas fazer piadinhas comigo ela faz...Dá licença, eu vou indo!  
- Já? Ainda é cedo!  
Mas Vampira não respondeu e já estava no hall, quando Scott ofereceu carona, mas ela negou, preferindo uma boa caminhada. Scott deu de ombros e subiu em direção ao seu quarto, para recolher o seu material escolar.  
  
Ororo estava na sala de Xavier, quando Logan entrou.  
- O que há com a guria?  
- Qual delas? Está se referindo á Vampira? - mas Xavier não precisou de resposta - Ela teve outro pesadelo!  
- Isso começou logo depois que os poderes dela se descontrolaram e ela descobriu a identidade de Mistíca! Mas nunca vi ela ter pesadelo em noites seguidas! - comentou Ororo - O que está acontecendo?  
Xavier respondeu tranquilamente.  
- Não é nada que afetará os poderes dela, mas...- então ele pareceu ficar um pouco alterado e olhou para Logan - Mas esses pesadelos me parecem que estão afetando a personalidade dela! Ela está se afastando cada vez mais dos outros!  
- Acha que logo ela deixará de ir ao colégio e ficar trancada no quarto? - perguntou Ororo.  
- Não seí...Mas peçam para os garotos não deixarem ela sozinha, tentarem animá-la!  
Os dois fez que sim e saíram, enquanto Xavier começou a olhar a correspondência em sua mesa e, entre uma das cartas, estava uma propaganda para mutantes, mas que Xavier não chegou a ler, por que o vento levou a folha embora.  
- Hum...É melhor mandar consertar o trinco das janelas! - comentou para si mesmo, fechando-a com a o poder da mente.  
  
Nos corredores do colégio, Vampira estava guardando os livros em seu armário, pegando aqueles que iria utilizar na primeira aula e também o livro "O dia das Bruxas" e saiu para o pátio, ignorando os olhores de "caia fora, mutante" que a maioria dos alunos sempre lhe dirigiam. Fugindo deles, ela sentou-se numa mesa mais afastada, enquanto as aulas não começavam e retomou a sua leitura do dia anterior. O título, grudado com durex, desprendeu-se sem que ela notasse e revelou a sua verdadeira identidade: "O Amor chegou de surpresa".  
" Me aconcheguei no paletó, ainda quente do calor do corpo de Ethan e fomos andando juntos até o campo de rúgbi. A música que vazava do ginásio, suave e distante, vinha flutuando pelo ar até nós. Brindamos nossas sodas em recuperação á Jack e a minha volta, então Ethan estendeu sua mão para mim. - Venha! - disse ele.  
- Aonde?  
- Você não gostaria de dançar? Esta é uma bela música e eu tenho certeza de que meu irmão dançaria com você, se estivesse recuperado! Não quero que a sua noite seja um fracasso total!  
- Não precisa! Você já está dispensado do sue trabalhar de acompanhante! Vá fazer o que iria se Jack não tivesse obrigado você a vir comigo!  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Então quer dançar comigo, por que eu estou pedindo, e não por Jack?  
Ethan suspirou, pegou minha mão e me puxou para perto do seu corpo. Ethan estava tão perto de mim, que eu podia sentir o calor da sua respiração. Seus braços me apertaram com mais força e sua voz suave e tranquilizadora me envolveu em uma atmsofera estranha, misteriosa, quase hipnótica." (trecho tirado do livro "O amor chegou de surpresa, autora: Arlynn Presser)  
Vampira fechou o livro com raiva e o jogou longe, quase atingindo Scott que estava saindo do carro estacionado próximo á ela, e que ela não tinha percebido pois estava concentrada na leitura.  
- Opa! Vai com calma que ele não tem culpa! - comentou Scott pegando o livro em pleno ar e leu o título.  
A face de Vampira ficou mais vermelha que o carro do rapaz e ela saltou para pegá-lo, antes que ele lesse, mas era tarde.  
- "O Amor chegou de surpresa..." - ela escutou Scott murmurar.  
- Que livro é esse, hein, Vampira? - perguntou Jean, lendo o título por cima do ombro - Por acaso está apaixonada, Vam? Por quem hein? Será que é o francês?  
Vampira retirou o livro da mão de Scott e o jogou na cara de Jean que não pode usar seu poder, pois não queria encrenca com o diretor, e a ponta do livro arranhou a face de Jean.  
- Aiiii, sua grossa!  
- Não me enche, Jean Grey!! - e ela recolheu o livro e entrou no colégio.  
Scott olhou para as duas.  
- Você está bem? Por que a provocou?  
- Estou...E não a provoquei, eu apenas estava tentando ser amiga dela, puxando assunto!  
- Acho que esse tipo de assunto não é muito ideal a se tratar com ela! - comentou Scott.  
- É, você vacilou, Jean! - comentou Kitty.  
- Eu vou falar com a minha maninha! - disse Kurt correndo na frente.  
Os demais se dirigiram para as suas respectivas primeiras aulas.  
  
Kurt encontrou Vampira em frente ao seu armário, fechando-o com raiva.  
- O que você quer?? - ela perguntou rispidamente.  
- Calma, Vampira! Eu tô na paz!  
- E se quiser continuar assim, ME deixa em paz! - ela o empurrou e foi para a sua sala. Kurt apenas deu de ombros e foi atrás.  
- Por que tá me seguindo?  
- ...A minha aula também é matemática agora...- ele respondeu, mas ela ignorou e entrou na sala.  
  
Ele estava encostado atrás do muro do colégio. Era um canto em que os humanos costumavam empurrar algum mutante para lá e encher o saco dele, mas desde que descobriu isso, ele passou a ficar ali, diminuindo esses tipos de incidente. Não que ele fizesse isso pelo bem dos outros mutantes, mas ele também precisava se divertir um pouco.  
O sinal tocou, era hora do intervalo das aulas. Depois de pegarem as suas refeições, alguns alunos iam se sentar no lado de fora do colégio, local que ele tinha plena visão, mas ninguém podia vê-lo pois o muro o protegia, e foi aí que ele a avistou!  
Já a tinha visto antes, mas ele não tinha reparado em sua expressão de dor, ainda mais por debaixo daquela maquiagem tão...Exótica, no minímo, para não dizer gótica, existia uma garota que estava sofrendo por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, mas também não era do seu interesse...Ao menos ele achava que não, porém não conseguiu desgrudar seus olhos dela e avistou alguns alunos se aproximando dela, mas que ela os rejeitou com rudeza e andou em sua direção.  
Mon Dieu, o que ele faria agora? Na dúvida, ele continuou parado.  
  
Vampira estava sentada isolada, tomando o seu lanche, mas a sua paz não durou muito tempo. Jean, Scott, Kurt e Kitty se aproximaram e pediram para sentarem.  
- Sentem-se...- ela disse sem olhar para eles - ...Eu já acabei mesmo! - e levantou em seguida, caminhando para uma direção em que ela sabia que ficaria sozinha.  
Andando á passos um tanto quanto apressados, ela esbarrou naquele que a pertubava desde o último pesadelo.  
- OH, VOCÊ!  
Gambit piscou os olhos, surpreso, pois certamente não esperava essa reação. - Sim, sou eu...Ou je estou muito enganado, non? Mademoiselle non precisa me olharr com essa cara! - apesar do forte sotaque francês, podia se entender perfeitamente o que ele falava.  
- É que...Eu...Apenas me assustei! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Je non creio que deva satisfações para mademoiselle!  
Ela pareceu ficar decepcionada, mas fez quem sim.  
- É, não deve.  
E passou por ele, xingando-o em pensamento por ocupar o lugar que ela procurava ficar em paz, e continuou andando. Gambit ficou olhando ela se distanciar até que a perdeu de vista, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo escutou a voz dela de novo.  
- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ, SEUS IDIOTAS!  
Ele correu a tempo de ver Vampira empurrar um grandalhão que a segurava pela blusa, acabando por rasgar a manga inteirinha da sua blusa, o que a fez ficar assustada e recuar.  
- Nossa, mas você é tão branca quanto leite, sua anormal!! - gritou o grandalhão. - Não, Jay, ela é mais branca do que leite, é quase transparente! - comentou Bruce, rindo da própria piada, enquanto mais dois ficaram empurrando Vampira, que não reagia por que estava prestando atenção para não tocar em nenhum deles com o braço nu e provocar mais confusão.  
Mas Gambit resolveu interferir e jogou uma carta no meio do grupinho, causando uma pequena explosão para chamar a atenção deles.  
- Oh, droga! Será que é esse mutante que fica arrumando confusão com os alunos?? - perguntou Bruce - Vamos dar o fora daqui! - completou, empurrando Vampira no chão e saindo correndo.  
- Pardon...- disse Gambit simplesmente - ...Je non vou permitir que fujam! - e saltou, apoiando-se em seu bastão e caindo na frente dos garotos.  
Eles iam correr para o outro lado, mas Gambit atingiu-os na suas nucas, deixando-os inconciente. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e disse, mesmo sabendo que eles não estavam prestando atenção:  
- Non mexam mais com os mutantes, garotos!  
E se aproximou de Vampira e ia pegar em seu braço, para ver se não havia nenhum ferimento, quando ela recuou e gritou:  
- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!  
Novamente ele se surpreendeu pela reação da garota e comentou.  
- Je non vou te machucar! - e se aproximou novamente, mas de novo ela recuou.  
- Não, você entendeu errado...NÃO SE APROXIME! - ela continuava recuando - Ou EU vou te machucar.  
- Mademoiselle, Je.  
- AFASTE-SE DELA, FRANCÊS!  
E, se Gambit não tivesse percebido a intenção de Wolverine, estaria com garras em seu ombro nesse instante, mas ele se jogou para o lado e já energizava uma carta, quando Scott apareceu e ia atingi-lo com o raio, quando Vampira impediu dizendo.  
- Não, ele não estava fazendo nada...Ele me salvou!  
Até mesmo Logan perdeu a compostura diante dessa novidade. Scott piscou os olhos, mas ninguém percebeu por causa dos óculos (u.u), e olhou para Vampira.  
- É verdade?  
- Je crois que vous avez un erreur, non concorda monsieur? - perguntou, olhando para Wolverine, que guardava suas garras.  
- Saia daqui, francês, antes que eu mude de idéia!  
Gambit apenas olhou para Vampira e acenou para ela.  
- Nos esbarramos por aí, má cherrie! - e sumiu entre arbustos.  
Vampira fitou-o até sumir, depois olhou para Logan.  
- O que está fazendo por aqui?  
- Unf...Senti cheiro de encrenca! - apenas respondeu - Você está bem? O que realmente aconteceu aqui?  
E Vampira contou sobre os idiotas que a encurralaram e ainda mostrou as provas, os corpos inconcientes dos garotos. Scott aconselhou á saírem dali antes que os responsabilizem por esse incidente e Logan pediu para Vampira ir embora com ele, já que ela não podia ficar andando por aí com seus braços á mostra, poderia acontecer um acidente indesejável...  
  
Ela estava sentada na traseira da moto, segurando-se na cintura de Logan com um braço e o outro se segurava numa "alcinha" que havia na parte de trás da moto, esforçando-se para não colocar o outro braço em volta da cintura, abraçando-o como seus hormônios desejavam.  
Eu não mereço isso! Até quando? Parece tentação! Os três estavam juntos, agora, para...Para me defenderem.  
Ela sentiu uma lágrima querendo sair de seus olhos, mas fechou-os imediatamente, reprimindo seu sentimento. Ser adolescente, ela sempre soube disso, não era nada fácil, mas quando ela ainda tinha uns onze, doze anos, imaginava-se com seu príncipe encantado, que lhe roubaria um beijo ou outro entre os intervalos das aulas e, quando se formassem, a roubaria de Irene e a levaria para se casar em uma ilha distante! Sim, ela já fora romântica uma vez e, em seu mais profundo intímo, continuava sendo, afinal, ela não leria "O amor chegou de surpresa", somente por gostar de ler!  
- Pode descer guria!  
Ela percebeu que, mais uma vez, aquele sonho infantil continuava a distraí-la.  
Tenho que esquecer isso...Isso nunca dará certo!  
Ela saltou da moto e agradeceu Logan, entrando correndo em seguida no instituto, sem notar que havia pisado em uma folha e que esta grudara em seu pé. Somente quando estava no hall, ela notou que sua bota estava estranha, então olhou.  
- Um papel...- murmurou e o pegou, em seguida amassou e subiu correndo ao seu quarto, passando por Ororo sem explicar-lhe coisa alguma.  
Ororo desceu as escadas e encontrou Logan.  
- Vampira foi atacada pelos alunos! - explicou diante do olhar interrogativo da moça - Então eu a trouxe para cá!  
- Mais isso, para completar! - comentou Ororo - E o que aconteceu? Você chegou a tempo, eu presumo!  
- ...O Francês a salvou! - respondeu e não disse mais nada. Ororo ficou olhando para o nada, pensativa.  
- Por que ele a salvaria? - perguntou, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse responder, nem mesmo o próprio Gambit.  
  
Em seu quarto, Vampira se jogou na cama, os pensamentos voltaram á sua mente e ela se lembrou do pesadelo que tivera, embora tivesse sido maravilhoso dançar aquela valsa diante do chafariz...Ela ainda sentia o perfume de Scott impregnado no quarto e, em suas mãos estava o calor do corpo de Logan...Estava cada vez mais difícil de se controlar e ela ainda tinha que se apaixonar por três?  
Ou melhor, por dois, já que por Gambit ela tinha tido apenas um sonho, mas se era só isso...Por que seu coração bateu tão veloz quando ela se encontrou com ele? Por que sentiu sua face esquentar? Talvez tivesse sido só um susto, por que ela não esperava encontrá-lo por lá...Mas bem no fundo da sua mente, ela sabia que não era por isso!  
Aos poucos, ela acabou adormecendo, mas as imagens dos três continuavam invadindo sua mente, mas o que mais a torturava, era o fato de não poder sentir os lábios de nenhum deles...Não pode tocar na mão, no rosto, cabelo...Sequer ela podia se aproximar muito, com medo de tropeçar e esbarrar seu rosto em alguma parte desnuda e sugar os poderes deles! Os três eram mutantes e os três tinham uma forte personalidade! Logan, o bravo, Scott, o bom moço e Gambit, o rebelde!  
Em seu sonho, ela se via no centro de algum lugar escuro e, á sua volta, os três rodavam, deixando-na tonta e embriagada com seus sorrisos e galanteios, mas quando ela tentava se aproximar, quando ela dava apenas um passo á frente, ou eles desapareciam, ou eles caíam desacordado aos seus pés!  
Ela acordou bruscamente, quando o corpo de Gambit caía ao seus pés. Ela estava suando e resolveu tomar um banho, aproveitou e jogou a sua blusa fora e, só então percebeu que ainda segurava o papel amassado em suas mãos e estava prestes á jogá-lo no lixo, onde sua blusa já repousava, quando notou a palavra "mutante" escrito em vemelho.  
- O que é isso?  
Ela abriu o papel e leu. Era a propaganda de um novo remédio para "aberrações", um remédio que consistia em fortes doses de uma substância esquisita, que Vampira nunca tinha ouvido falar, e essa substância conseguia neutralizar as células que continham o elemento "x", ou seja, eles bloqueavam a anomalia e..."Seu filho não será mais uma aberração da natureza! Tenha seu doce filho de volta em apenas 5 doses, ou devolveremos o seu dinheiro". Vampira rabiscou um outro pedaço de papel, o endereço do laboratório em que estavam vendendo esse remédio e depois jogou a folha amassada no cesto de lixo, esquecendo-se de ler a parte mais importante, que era "ainda em experimento".  
Entrou no banheiro e ia ligar o chuveiro, quando escutou Kitty entrando e estava conversando com alguém. Até aí, tudo normal, mas Vampira não pode deixar de escutar a conversa delas.  
- E ele me beijou.  
- O quê? - então ela pode descobrir que Kitty conversava com Jean Grey - Pode entrar em detalhes! Quem te beijou?  
- O Josh! Ele disse que não tem importância eu ser uma mutante, que ele vai lutar e derrubar as barreiras do preconceito junto comigo, não é lindo? Então ele pegou minhas mãos e as beijou diversas vezes, eu senti um calor que.  
- Você tá vermelha!  
- Queria que eu estivesse como? Meu coração ainda tá acelerado até agora! Nunca um rapaz se declarou assim pra mim antes! E, depois disso, ele me puxou pela cintura e meu deu um suave beijo...Parecia uma pétala de rosa, não, uma borboleta pousando em meus lábios...Ah, não sei explicar, mas também senti como se borboletas voassem em meu estômago, é estranho!  
- E aí? Continua!  
- Bem, daí o chão tremeu e o Josh caiu inconciente.  
- Ah, eu não acredito! O Lance tá com ciúmes?? Olha a Kitty, arrasando corações! E o Josh, está bem?  
- Não fala assim que eu fico com vergonha! Mas o Josh ficou bem, ele bateu a cabeça mas não foi nada sério!  
- Se o Lance não fosse tão rude e não fosse da Irmandade, vocês formariam um par legal! Ele é um gatinho!  
- Ah, mas mudando de assunto...E você é o Scott, hein?  
- O que que tem?  
- Como assim, o que que tem? Você já tá vermelhaaaaa!  
- Ah, Kitty, nada a ver, somos amigos e para com essas brincadeiras! Vou pedir para o Kurt parar de encher também!  
- Você gosta dele? Por que ele gosta de você.  
Vampira sentiu seu coração apertar. Apesar de saber disso, pareceu que Kitty tivesse disparado uma bala em seu coração e ela escorregou pela porta, até cair no chão, onde ficou sentada, escutando o resto da conversa.  
- Mas, Jean...Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- ...Depende...Vai, pode!  
- Como é que foi o seu primeiro beijo?? E com quem, eu conheço?  
- Não, não conhece...Ele era da minha cidade, eu tinha uns 10 anos!  
- 10? Poxa, você é precoce, hein?  
- Não foi um beijo, beijo de cinema, Kitty...Foi coisa de criança! A gente estava brincando, ele era meu amigo desde os cinco anos, então a gente brincou de marido e mulher, e, como tal...Bem, ele havia fingido que chegava do trabalho e me deu um selinho!  
- Mas isso não vale, Jean...Eu quero saber BEIJO! B-E-I-J-O! E agora você tá vermelha de novo...Foi com o Scott?  
- Já disse que nada a ver...Foi com o Ducan!  
- COM O DUCAN?  
- É...Foi numa festinha! Rolou um clima e nos beijamos, mas me arrependi, sabe? Acho que eu era nova demais!  
- Mas foi ruim?  
- ...Acho que não existe beijo ruim, talvez exista a "pessoa" errada para se beijar, mas não foi ruim! Eu também senti essas borboletinhas!  
- Ah, e o Scott?  
- O que que tem ele? Lá vem você colocando ele na conversa de novo!  
- Ah, e ele ficou com ciúmes?  
- Ele ainda não morava aqui! Ele chegou uns dois dias depois!  
E a conversa continuou, mas Vampira não prestava mais atenção. As lágrimas rolavam solta por sua face, molhando o seu joelho, enquanto ela pronunciava:  
- Eu quero ser normal!!!  
  
Continua... 


	2. Doce capítulo 2

Capítulo Dois: É dia das Bruxas, vamos ao baile!!  
  
Vampira ficara em seu quarto até a hora do jantar, sem falar com ninguém, escutando uma música qualquer em seu disc-man, mas que ela não prestava atenção realmente. Sua mente estava longe, estava pensando em Gambit, novamente, quando bateram no quarto e sem muita empolgação, ela deixou que entrassem. Era Scott e ela prendeu a respiração.

- Oiê! - disse ele com seu sorriso cativante de sempre - O jantar tá pronto...Ou você não vai comer? Se você não vier é capaz do Logan te arrastar até a sala de jantar! - e ele riu. Ela ficou admirando sua beleza, sem dizer nada, mas balançou a cabeça e disse que não estava com fome. - Vampira, o que tá acontecendo? - perguntou, ficando sério - Você anda tão distante ultimamente!  
- Não é nada. Ele resolveu não insistir nesse assunto, então a puxou pela mão. Ela ficou surpresa e deixou-se ser arrastada por ele. 

- Ou é assim, ou o Logan te carrega até a sala! - comentou - Você não pode ficar sem comer! Você nem almoçou hoje...Por acaso tá de regime?  
Ela riu sarcásticamente.

- Desde quando eu cuido da minha beleza?

Ele não respondeu e eles desceram as escadas, onde Jean estava esperando por ambos com um sorriso bastante amigável para Vampira, o que a deixou sem graça e fez com que se soltasse das mãos de Scott.

- Oi, Vampira! Que bom que você resolveu descer...Olha, desculpa pelo o que eu disse lá no colégio!  
- Tá, tudo bem! - respondeu ela secamente, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para a sala de jantar. Jean olhou para Scott com um ar desanimado. - Eu tento, Scott! Você viu? Ela nem me dá bola!  
- Tenha paciência, Jean! Você sabe que vocês não se dão muito bem e é um pouco estranho para ela te ver sendo gentil com ela! Vem, vamos jantar! 

E os dois seguiram juntos.

Ele estava andando pelas ruas escuras e desertas. Parecia que ninguém estava á fim de ser roubado naquela noite, ou então ele que não estava a fim de roubar ninguém, afinal, um casal acabara de passar por ele agora...Outro passou, agora um rapaz voltando da faculdade.

- Distraído? - uma voz, que ele conhecia muito bem, perguntou atrás de si.  
- Eh...Mas non o suficiente parra ser pego de surpresa por vou! O que vou veux, Mística?  
- Tenho um serviço para você, mas não para agora...Logo, logo você terá que receber uma pessoa para Magneto!  
- Très Bien...- e deu as costas dizendo - Quando?  
- Em breve...Muito breve...- parecia que ela estava dizendo isso á si mesma e então ela também sumiu na noite.

- Quer mais arroz, Vampira?  
- Quer suco?  
- Quer mais carne?  
- Ervilha?

Vampira não sabia mais o que era pior: ficar sozinha ou todo mundo ficar lhe paparicando como se fosse uma criançinha que estava doente e precisava de agrado!

Ela afastou todas as comidas que lhe ofereciam e sentou na mesa com o seu prato já feito com um pouco de arroz, um pequeno pedaço de carne, batata e alface, e sentou-se entre duas cadeiras vazias. Logan sentou ao seu lado esquerdo e Scott no direito, seguido de Jean. 

"Ah, estão de palhaçada comigo!"- pensou, enquanto olhava com o canto dos olhos para cada um e depois começou a comer em silêncio, ao contrário dos outros mutantes que estavam na maior algazarra!

- Ah Vampira! - lembrou Kitty - Como você saiu mais cedo hoje, você não deve ter pegado o convite para o baile do Dia das Bruxas, não é verdade? Depois eu te dou, eu peguei um para você!  
- Baile do dia das Bruxas? - perguntou Vampira.  
- É, amanhã é dia 31, lembra? - comentou Scott - Dia das Bruxas, Halloween!  
- Ah, e vocês já escolherem a fantasias? - perguntou Kurt - Acho que eu vou com a minha verdadeira forma! - brincou.  
- A Jean e eu vamos nos fantasiar daquele casal da Família Adams! - respondeu Scott e depois teve que aturar os sorrisinhos bobos que se formaram em Kurt e Kitty.  
- Eu ainda não sei o que vou usar e eu preciso alugar a fantasia rápido! Amanhã de manhã eu vou na loja, por que não vem comigo, Vam?  
- Não sei se eu vou nesse baile.  
- Ah, como não?? Dia das Bruxas é tão divertido!! - comentou Kurt - Gostosuras, ou travessuras!  
- Isso é pra festa das crianças, Kurt! - lembrou Kitty rindo.  
- Ah, não vai ter travessuras?? - choramingou o duende azul - É o mais divertido nesse dia!  
- Mas Vampira...Vê se vai, vai ser muito mais divertido se você for! - comentou Jean.  
- Por que não tenho essa mesma opinião? - retrucou - Tá, eu vou ver se acordo com ânimo para alugar alguma fantasia. Após o jantar, Vampira já estava subindo ao seu quarto novamente, quando Xavier pediu para que fosse até seu escritório. Dando de ombros, a garota obedeceu. - Sente-se, Vampira! Precisamos conversar! Ela sentou-se no sofá diante de Xavier e esperou que ele começasse. 

- O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está se afastando dos seus verdadeiros amigos?  
- Não está acontecendo nada professor, aliás, está acontecendo o de sempre: eu não sirvo para ficar próxima de ninguém! É só isso!  
- Sabe que isso não é verdade! Por que você não se abre comigo?  
- ...Desculpa professor, mas eu não me sinto á vontade pra falar sobre isso com você...Mesmo sabendo que você já sabe, afinal, foi você quem me controlou das outras vezes quando eu tive meus pesadelos...Mas.  
- Eu entendo...Por que não vai conversar com a Ororo? Ela é uma boa ouvinte e tem ótimos conselhos!

Vampira nada respondeu e pediu para se retirar.

- Está cada vez mais difícil de fazê-la aceitar seus poderes... - comentou Xavier e depois disse mentalmente - "Ororo, pode ser que a Vampira precise de voc"

Ajudando a retirar a mesa, Ororo fez que sim.

Dia 31 de Outubro. Sábado.  
  
Era dia de treinamento com Logan e, para variar, os alunos já chegavam reclamando, mas ele sequer prestou atenção nelas e olhava em volta, para ver se estava todo mundo ali.

- Onde está Kurt e Vampira?  
- Ah, o Kurt tá tentando convencer a Vampira a sair do quarto! - explicou Kitty.  
- Unf...Fera, comece o treino com eles que eu vou buscar esses dois! Quando se aproximou do quarto, Kurt apareceu na sua frente.  
- Não faça mais isso, duende azul, eu já falei!!! - gritou, com as garras de fora, pelo susto que levara.  
- Desculpa, eu não fiz por maldade, mas é que eu tinha que sair rápido da frente da Vampira, ou ela jogava a cadeira em mim!

Logan o empurrou para o lado e entrou na porta e, se não fosse tão ágil, o despertador teria acertado sua cabeça. 

- Acho que precisarão de outro relógio.

Vampira ficou sem graça ao vê-lo e desviou os olhos.

- Foi mal, eu pensei que era o Kurt de novo.  
- Vamos! Hoje é dia de treino, esqueceu?  
- Eu...Eu não estou me sentindo bem!

Logan bateu com o pé no chão e agarrou Vampira.

- O que é isso? Todo mundo vai me obrigar á fazer o que eu não quero? Ontem foi o Scott que saiu me arrastando e.  
- Eu não tô á fim para TPM de ninguém hoje, mocinha! Chega de frescura e vamos treinar!

Antes que Vampira pudesse reclamar, Kurt os teleportou para a sala de treinamento. Chegando lá, Vampira fechou a cara, mas começou o treinamento, que consistia em salvar Jean das garras de um sentinela virtual.

- Ah, isso é fácil, deixem comigo! - e Noturno se teleportou para perto de Jean, mas antes que ele pudesse se teletransportar novamente, a sentinela o jogou contra a parede - Aii...Essa doeu!

- Deixar com você, não é mesmo? - comentou Lince Negra, afundando no chão e aparecendo na mão que a sentinela prendia Jean e saiu com ela - Viu Kurt, é assim que se faz! - comentou rindo triunfantemente.

- Agora só falta destruir a sentinela! - comentou Bob, congelando as pernas da sentinela.

Vampira pegou um bastão e bateu com ele nas pernas da sentinela que, congeladas, foram facilmente quebradas e o tronco desmoronou. Kurt tirou Vampira de perto antes do tronco cair em cima dela.

- Essa foi por pouco, maninha!  
- Isso é uma simulação, Kurt! - lembrou Vampira.

E assim o treino prosseguiu, com outras sentinelas surgindo para eles derrotarem.

Quando o treinamento acabou, Kitty chamou Vampira para saírem até a loja, mas ela negou e disse que iria tomar banho e, se resolvesse ir no baile, ela iria depois do almoço alugar alguma fantasia. Kitty deu de ombros e saiu com Kurt, enquanto Vampira estava caminhando para o seu quarto e quase esbarrou em Ororo.

- Ororo? Ah, me desculpa, eu tava distraída.  
- Você tem estado muito distraída ultimamente! - comentou e olhou com carinho para a garota - Vem comigo, vamos conversar um pouco!

Vampira a seguiu até o quarto da tutora. Ororo fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama, chamando Vampira para sentar-se também.

- O professor me disse que talvez seria mais apropriado eu ter uma conversa com você, afinal.  
- É...Eu prefiro falar com uma mulher, se eu fosse falar.  
- Sei o que você está passando! É difícil para uma adolescente não poder ter um romancezinho, por temer mandar o rapaz para o hospital.  
- Como já aconteceu! - lembrou Vampira, ainda não tendo coragem de encarar os olhos de

Ororo e ficou brincando com a ponta do lençol.

- Vampira, eu sei como você se sente e.  
- Não, não sabe! Nenhum de vocês aqui pode saber como é! E eu ainda tenho que conviver com Kitty e Jean sempre falando dos seus namoros, suas paixões e ainda tem estes bailes, onde todo mundo vai de casalzinho, menos eu...Por que eu, Ororo? Por que eu não posso ser normal?  
- Essa é uma pergunta que quase todos os mutantes se fazem, ou já se fizeram! Mas não há uma resposta, Vampira...Não por enquanto! Mas você não pode encarar o seu dom como se fosse uma maldição...Chegará um dia em que você verá o quanto precisa do seu poder!

Vampira ficou em silêncio e Ororo a puxou para deitar-se em seu colo (obs: a Ororo ainda estava com o uniforme do treinamento e não corre perigo de tocar na Vampira, por que esta também usava o seu), afagando os fios curtos e castanhos da garota. Diante de tal demonstração de carinho, Vampira se rende e chora.

- E ainda...Para complicar...Eu estou apaixonada! - Ororo coloca a mão no queixo de Vampira e a faz olhar para si.  
- Estar apaixonada é a coisa mais linda desta vida!  
- Não para quem não pode tocar no ser amado, não pode beijá-lo.  
- Não fique assim...Um dia, quando você aprender a controlar seus poderes, você terá os seus romances!  
- Sei, quando eu tiver uns cinquenta anos, né? Não existe nada que possa me ajudar agora, que eu sou jovem?  
- Não, infelizmente não, minha menina!  
- ...E para complicar eu estou apaixonada por...Ah, eu nem sei por quem ao certo!

Ororo a olhou curiosa e com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto. Vampira voltou a sentar-se e a olhou, com seu rosto fervendo de vergonha.

- Eu...Eu estou confusa.  
- Hum...Sei que não é da minha conta, Vampira, mas poderia perguntar quem são os sortudos?  
- Sortudo? Há, eu acho que eles são é infelizes...Bem, tenho vergonha de dizer quem são, mas são três.  
- Três? - Acha que eu sou galinha?  
- Eu não disse isso e é muito normal você sentir carinho por três rapazes e achar que ama os três! Mas você pode ter certeza que amar, você amará somente um e os outros dois você continuirá nutrindo um grande sentimento de carinho!  
- É tão difícil me segurar...Cada um deles tem um jeito tão cativante á sua maneira! Ororo sorriu ao notar o brilho nos olhos de Vampira e percebeu que ela estava empolgada em contar seus sentimentos. Ela descobriu o que Vampira estava precisando: uma amiga para desabafar seus sentimentos, principalmente agora que descobriu que Risty e Mistíca são a mesma pessoa!

Vampira não sabia bem ao certo o que estava sentindo! Ela estava com o rosto todo molhado, mas estava alegre e sorria ao contar sobre "seus" garotos, tanto que ela até se animou um pouco mais para ir ao baile das bruxas e comentou isso.

- Acho muito bom que você vá ao baile! Vá e se divirta!

Vampira fez que sim e saiu para tomar um banho e depois ir almoçar.

- Ela só quer ser uma adolescente...- murmurou para si mesma e depois ela também foi tomar um bom banho.

Era uma festa de cores e formas. Havia inúmeras fantasias, mas nenhuma lhe agradara até aquele momento. Fadas, princesas ou palhaços certamene não combinariam com ela, ainda mais que era uma festa de Halloween! Foi então que ela viu e tinha fantasia melhor para ela?  
Se aproximou dela e pediu para experimentar. A fantasia consistia em um grande e justo vestido preto, que deixava os ombros de fora, uma longa capa negra, e ela ainda poderia incrementar com luvas cumpridas e negras também, assim como as botas...E para finalizar, poderia usar aqueles dentinhos pontiagudos que vieram na caixa de cereal naquela manhã. É, ela iria de Vampira!

Ao sair da loja de fantasias, ela estava guardando o troco do dinheiro em sua bolsa, quando notou o seu diário ali, com um pedaço de papel para fora. Ela o pegou e ficou indecisa.

- Uma visitinha sem compromisso não fará mal á ninguém!  
Decidida, Vampira, com a sacola de sua fantasia em uma mão, fez sinal para o ônibus e entrou.

- Je crois que vou está atrasada! - ele resmungou, encostado em um poste perto de um beco sem saída, por onde Mística se aproximava depois de deixar a forma de gata.  
- Pardon...- pediu ela sorrindo - Mas eu tinha que verificar umas coisinhas!  
- E?  
- E parece que a sua hora de agir está se aproximando! Fique atento, você deverá agir assim que eu mandar! - em seguida ela se transformou em gata e sumiu pelos telhados.  
- Mon Dieu! La dame Mistíca me faz perder tempo, dizendo o que Je já sei!

Ele apenas balança a cabeça e volta ao seus afazeres, que não era nada, pra falar a verdade, então ele se encontrou em um profundo tédio.

- Je crois que é horra de arranjar une graninha... - e ele olha para um banco 24 horas.

Era uma casa de aparência comum, mas o endereço era aquele. Será que ela anotara o nome da rua errado? E agora? Ela teria perdido a única chance de ser uma garota normal desse modo?

- Já que eu estou aqui mesmo...Não vou perder a viagem á toa!

Ela tomou coragem e tocou a campainha. Uma velha baixinha, gordinha, de cabelos prateados e enrolados em um coque no alto da cabeça, atendeu.

- Bom dia, minha querida! Em que posso ajudá-la?  
- Ah, sabe o que é? Eu acho que peguei o endereço errado que eu li numa propaganda!

A velha apenas abaixou o tom de voz e perguntou.

- Seu filho é um mutante?  
- Eu lá tenho cara de ser mãe???- perguntou brava.  
- Ah, então é para você?  
- É, bem...Uma amiga pediu que eu viesse até aqui, mas.  
- Entre, entre!

Vampira entrou assim que a velha deu-lhe espaço e ela encontrou uma sala bastante confortável, com dois sofás, uma mesinha no centro, algumas estantes de livro e uma lareira com um quadro de uma jovem muito bonita em cima.

- Era minha filha...Ou melhor, é! Ela também é uma mutante, mas não quis ajuda, então fugiu de casa! - explicou - Mas qual é o poder da sua amiga?  
- Er...Ah, bem, é ler mente! - Foi mal, Jean, mas eu não pensei em mais ninguém! ela pediu desculpas silenciosamente e seguiu a velha.

Puxando um livro de uma estante, a lareira se abriu revelando uma grande escadaria de pedra.

- Por favor! - indicou a velha - Vamos, é que, você sabe...Nosso laboratório não quer fama, apenas ajudar os mutantes, por isso somos muito reservados!  
- Não parece, já que eu encontrei a propagando de vocês na rua.  
- Na rua? Deve ter caído quando estavamos enviando-os para os mutantes...Mas você não disse que sua amiga quem lhe indicou este lugar?  
- Não, a senhora entendeu errado! Eu encontrei a propaganda e recomendei á ela, mas ela pediu para que eu viesse até aqui, por que o preconceito está muito forte ultimamente!

A velha pareceu entender e não perguntou mais nada. No fim da escadaria, parecia que elas tinham chegado á um barzinho e, do lado de detrás do balcão, estavam inúmeras garrafas verdes e um homenzinho bigodudo, com cara de bravo.

- A menina quer o remédio para a amiga dela!  
- Tem a grana? - perguntou o homem á Vampira.  
- Na verdade eu vim pesquisar isso.  
- Bem, não é muito caro! É !  
- Bem, é justamente o troco da fantasia que eu aluguei...Acho que eu vou levar, depois minha amiga me paga!

O homem sorriu e recolheu cinco garrafas e começou a explicar:

- Tem que tomar este vidrinho semanalmente, não pode esquecer se não perde o efeito! E, depois de um mês e uma semana, sua amiga será uma humana normal novamente!

Vampira sorriu e entregou a grana para ele, depois foi guiada novamente pela velha até a saída.

- Espero que sua amiga melhore rapidamente! - desejou a velha fechando a porta atrás de si - ...E eu espero que você abandone logo o instituto, minha querida "filha"!

E a velha começou a sofrer uma mutação, revelando sua verdadeira identidade...Mistíca!

Quando estava voltando para o instituto, Vampira foi recebida por uma Kitty MUUUUITO empolgada. Ela ficou pulando em volta de Vampira, dizendo:

- A Ororo disse que você foi alugar uma fantasia, é verdade?  
- É sim!  
- Então você vai ao baile?  
- Vou sim!  
- Está mais animada?  
- Estou sim! - e Vampira ria diante da empolgação de Kitty.  
- Ai, que bom! Vampira, que fantasia você alugou?  
- Eu? Ah, é surpresa!  
- Ah, não seja chata! Diga logo!  
- Bem, não é mais surpresa por que você já sabe, não é?  
- Eu, sei?  
- Sabe sim!  
- Sei, não!  
- Você disse!  
- Disse não!  
- Disse sim!  
- Ah, qual é Vampira? Isso é um tipo de enigma? Sabe que eu não sou boa com essas coisas, por favor, diga qual é a fantasia Vam...Pira?  
- É isso aí, você entendeu! - comentou Vampira rindo e subindo ao quarto - Vou guardar a minha fantasia, depois eu quero escutar aquele seu cd novo, tá?

Kitty fez que sim e Vampira subiu para o quarto correndo, passando por Ororo.

- Acho que as compras lhe fizeram bem! - comentou ao vê-la sorrindo - Que fantasia você alugou, Vampira?  
- Você já sabe, Ororo! - e ela riu e entrou no quarto.  
- Mas como assim? - ela não tentou entender e seguiu para a sala de Xavier.

Em seu quarto, Vampira ficou observando o vidrinho contendo o remédio que anularia seus poderes e ela seria uma garota normal. Mas ela não o tomou!  
Estava com medo...E se não desse certo? E se ela se decepcionasse? Será que valeria á pena correr esse risco? Ela pensou bem. Depois da conversa com Ororo, ela ficara tão bem, tão aliviada! Sequer pensou em Scott, ou Logan, ou Gambit.

- É isso! Eu só preciso me distrair! Acho que eu gastei dinheiro á toa...Mas, em todo caso, vou deixar você bem guardado no fundo das minhas roupas! - e, ao dizer isso, ela abriu a gaveta das suas roupas e colocou a caixa onde as garrafinhas ficariam protegidas e as escondeu com suas roupas no exato momento em que Kitty entrava com o cd.

- Oiê, vamos escutar?  
- Demorou! Coloca aí!

Escutando um cd do "The calling", Vampira quase se emburrou novamente, então Kitty trocou de cd rapidamente.

- Mas você quem pediu para escutar meu novo cd!  
- Mas não pensei que fosse tão meloso...E, por falar em melosa, você tá muito grudenta hoje, o que acontece? Kitty ficou vermelha e desconversou.  
- Eu aluguei uma fantasinha de bruxinha muito fofa! E o seu "maninho" vai de Harry Potter, vai ser hilário!  
- Vai ser muito divertido!! - comentou Vampira empolgada.  
- O que acontece, Vampira? Você está tão alegre!  
- Prefere que eu fiquei brava?  
- Oh, não, claro que não!  
- É que eu tirei um grande peso das minhas costas hoje...- disse se referindo á conevrsa que tivera com Ororo e fazendo Kitty não entender nada.  
- Ah, deixa para lá...Ih, tá na hora da gente se arrumar e...VAMPIRA, EU IA ENTRAR NO BANHO AGORA!  
- HOJE NÃO, KITTY! HJ EU TOMO BANHO PRIMEIRO, SE NÃO VOCÊ ACABA COM A ÁGUA QUENTE! - grita, após trancar a porta e ligar o chuveiro. Kitty fica emburrada, mas sorri por ver a amiga mais contente.

A hora do baile estava chegando e Scott oferecera carona á aqueles que se aprontassem primeiro, então Kitty, Kurt (uma garcinha de Harry Potter), Vampira (que estava muito bonita, apesar de ser uma roupa parecida com o dia-a-dia dela, meio gótica) estavam sentados no banco de trás e esperavam Jean, que vinha correndo, atrasada como sempre.

- Pardon.  
- Oh, Mortiçia, isso é francês! - brincou Scott puxando-a perto de si - Será que devo beijá-la?  
- Ow casalzinho ruivo...Será que a gente podia ir indo? - perguntou Vampira, tocando a buzina do carro para chamar a atenção.  
"Droga!"- pensou Scott e virou um sorriso irônico para Vampira.  
- Para quem não queria ir no começo, você está muito empolgada agora!

Vampira apenas riu e voltou ao seu lugar e logo estavam chegando no colégio Bayville. Os enfeites ficaram por conta de uma loja de festas chamados "Me chame que eu corro" (sei lá de onde eu tirei isso), que aceitaram fazer a decoração de graça, apenas para fazer propaganda. Havia balões pretos e laranjas na entrada e pendurados em vários lugares. Também na entrada havia algumas áboboras e poucas luzes estavam ligados, dando um certo clima de terror ao local! Algumas salas de aulas foram reservadas para "gostosuras ou travessuras", ou seja, havia alguns jogos por lá e Kurt foi direito se divertir, enquanto os outros se dirigiam ao salão, aliás, onde a maioria dos alunos já se encontravam, dançando ao som de músicas no último volume.

- Quer dançar Jean? - e Scott a levou para o meio da pista sem esperar a resposta da garota, mas que seria sim de qualquer jeito.

Kitty estava procurando por Josh, mas este, quando a viu, se esquivou dela e se misturou na multidão, obviamente fugindo dela. Ela ficou intrigada, mas quando avistou Lance encostado na porta do salão, percebeu que ele deve ter intimidado o garoto, então se aproximou profundamente irritada e começou a xingá-lo de tudo quanto é nome (nenhum palavrão, só coisas do tipo "seu bobo")

- Você é um idiota, Lance...Por que fez isso, hein?? Droga!! Eu te odeio, Lance e.

Lance apenas ofereceu a mão.

- Quer dançar, "Kitty gatinha"?

Ela ficou surpresa e, pega despresvinida, começou a gaguejar.

- É...E-eu, e-u não sei!  
- A pergunta foi bem simples!  
- Ah...tá..legal! Vamos dançar...- e nem ela mesma acreditou no que acabara de dizer. Lance sorriu de uma maneira que fez o coração de Kitty acelerar mais um pouco e ele a levou de volta para a pista de dança e logo Kitty se esquecia da bronca que estava com Lance e se divertia á valer.

Vampira, para variar, estava encostada em um canto, observando o pessoal dançando e se divertindo.

- No que eu estava pensando? Como pude ser tola em pensar que seria divertido? Ainda mais agora que nem tenho a Risty para me fazer companhia e...Bah, eu não quero saber dela!

Então ela foi até a mesa das comidas e pegou um ponche, tomando-o de um gole só. A sensação de ser excluída da sociedade, não só pelo fato de ser mutante, voltou á tona e Vampira estava se deprimindo novamente...Ela viu Scott e Jean dançando, a ruiva dando altas risadas e o rapaz visivelmente realizado, enquanto Kitty e Lance estavam dançando (até que Lance dançava direitinho á dois) e se entendendo. Suspirou. Todos estavam dançando.

- E aí, Maninha? Não está se divertindo? - perguntou Kurt, entrando na pista de dança naquele momento - Quer dançar?

Ela sorriu, mas antes que pudesse responder, ele foi pego por sua "namoradinha" que havia chegado na festa somente naquele momento e estava fantasiada de "Hermione" e o levou para o meio da pista de dança. Kurt se deixou ser levado, com um sorriso de desculpas para Vampira e depois se empolgou dançando.

- Afe...- suspirou Vampira.

Ele estava na biblioteca do Instituto. Lembrou-se do dia em que pegara Vampira pesquisando alguma coisa para anular seus poderes, já faz alguns meses. Frustada, a garota jogou todos os livros no chão e saiu bufando. Ele arrumou tudo. Sentou-se na poltrona e pegou um livro qualquer, mas estava com a cabeça voltada para o dia em que os poderes de Vampira se descontrolaram e somente ele conseguiu fazer com que ela lutasse e se imposse perante todas as personalidades que ela havia sugado e, com ajuda de Xavier, conseguiram acalmá-la! Depois ele ficou do lado dela até que despertasse.

- Vampira...- ele murmurou.

Vampira. Um apelido um tanto quanto sinistro para uma garota que deveria estar preocupada somente com os estudos e com namorados, mas, então, ele percebeu o quão diferente era a vida dela, que não se encaixava nos padrões humanos, mas tão pouco nos padrões de mutantes! Afinal, a maioria dos poderes dos mutantes não os afastavam da sociedade mutante, a não ser se o próprio quisesse, mas os poderes da Vampira a obrigava a se refugiar em roupas cumpridas e viver temendo qualquer toque das pessoas em uma demonstração de carinho, ou até mesmo temer cair e machucá-las sugando suas memórias e deixando-as em coma!  
Ele balançou a cabeça. Nem mesmo desejaria o sofrimento de Vampira para Magneto, ou qualquer outro inimigo. E ela era tão meiga, quando não estava revoltada! E estava apaixonada e não podia tocar, ou sequer ousava declarar seu amor, pois sabe que um relacionamente seria impossível, mesmo que Scott não fosse tão gamado em Jean...Sim, ele percebeu os olhares de Vampira para o jovem "caolho", percebeu seus mais leves suspiros diante do rapaz, percebeu que ela ficava fascinada por tudo o que ele fazia!  
Mas como ele percebeu tudo isso? Nem mesmo ele saberia responder.  
Scott Summers. Tudo ficaria mais fácil para ele se o rapaz desse a atenção devida para Vampira. Jean Grey ficaria livre...Livre para quem? Então ele percebeu que não voltara a pensar em Jean como antes e que havia muito tempo que ele estava mais concentrado no sofrimento de Vampira, do que em encontrar as respostas do seu passado!

- Um bom vinho em troca dos seus pensamentos!

Ele ergueu os olhos e aceitou a taça que Ororo lhe oferecia.

- Sei que você não vai me contar, mas mesmo assim beba o vinho! - e ela tomou um gole da sua taça e sentou-se na poltorna ao lado dele - Preocupado com alguma coisa...Ou com alguém?  
- O que quer dizer com isso? - e ele tomou um gole.  
- Bem, não é muito comum encontrá-lo pensando aqui, na biblioteca!  
- Está me chamando de ignorante?  
- Convenhamos, Logan! Você não é o tipo intelectual!

Ele sorriu e não respondeu.

- Vai dar tudo certo com a Vampira! Ela vai chegar sorrindo e dizendo que a noite foi maravilhosa!  
- Será mesmo? ...Ei, quem disse que eu estava preocupado com ela?

Ororo olhou para ele com um meio sorriso, que queria dizer que ele próprio se entregara. Ele resmungou e serviu-se de mais uma taça de vinho.  
  
- Já chega! Eu vou embora!

Vampira virou-se na direção do portão, quando alguém segurou-lhe o braço. Era Scott e sorria para ela.

- Vai para a sala dos jogos?  
- Não, eu vou embora! - respondeu, soltando-se.  
- Não está se divertindo?  
- Acha que estou?  
- ...Quer dançar?

Ela olhou-o com surpresa.

- É...E a Jean?  
- Bem, ela estava devendo uma dança para o Ducan...- respondeu meio contrariado e Vampira lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.  
- Ah, eu já entendi tudo!

Mas antes que ela pudesse se esquivar, ele a puxou para o meio da pista, justamente quando a música estava sendo trocada por uma mais lenta e muitos abandonaram o salão, mas ainda assim continuava lotado.

- Olha, aceite esta dança como um amigo que quer que você continue sorrindo, como sorriu hoje antes da festa!

E ela sorriu.

- Isso, tá pegando o jeito, hein?  
- Scott.

E ele passou seus braços sobre a cintura dela e ela se segurou no pescoço dele (lembrando que ela estava com uma manga cumprida e uma luva que ia até o cotovelo, ficou um pouco estranho, mas bonito do ponto de vista de uma festa de Halloween!), então eles dançaram de acordo com o ritmo e Scott sorria o tempo todo, fazendo o coração de Vampira acelerar e ela até estava corada.

- Obrigada, Scott! - ela conseguiu dizer.  
- Não precisa agradecer como se eu estivesse fazendo um favor! Não é um favor, estou fazendo isso por que senti vontade de vê-la sorrindo de novo!

Vampira sentiu-se flutuando sobre o chão, pisando em nuvens. Scott tinha tanto jeito e estava conduzindo-a perfeitamente pelo salão. Scott a girou e então, sem querer, eles se aproximaram de Jean e Ducan e a ruiva olhou com um certo ciúmes para os dois e Scott devolveu-lhe um olhar irônico.

Kitty, que dançava com Lance próximo á eles também, olhava apreensiva para a cena.  
- Isso não vai dar certo.  
- O que foi, Kitty?  
- Ah, nada não! - ela sorriu e ele a aproximou mais ainda de si e roubou-lhe um beijo. - Hunfpt....Eiii!

Kitty usou seu poder e fez Lance passar por ela, escorregando no vestido dela e caindo sobre outro casal. Lance ficou furioso e o chão tremeu levemente, contra sua vontade, derrubando alguns casais. Scott caiu sobre Vampira, encostando seus lábios no dela.

- AHHHHHH! - ela gritou e algumas imagens e pensamentos de Scott surgiram em sua mente.

Ela o jogou para longe e fechou seus olhos rapidamente, já preparada para ficar com os poderes dele temporariamente.

Jean se soltou de Ducan e foi socorrer Scott, este apenas tonto pois eles não se "beijaram" por muito tempo e Jean o tirou do salão . Houve um certo tumulto, mas que logo foi apaziguado. Kurt foi ajudar Vampira, que tateava o ar e pedia ajuda.

- Calminha, maninha, vou te levar para longe daqui! - e os dois desapareceram sem que ninguém percebesse.  
- Eu falei que isso não ia dar certo...Lance, seu abusado!! - e ela o esbofeteou e saiu dali.  
- Essa é boa! Ela me deu mole e eu ainda apanho? - indignou-se o rapaz.

Kurt levou Vampira para o lado de fora do salão e ela arriscou abrir o olho e nada aconteceu, já que eles haviam apenas trocado um selinho rápido, ela não sugou muito do poder dele e o efeito já havia passado.

- Me leva para o Instituto?  
- Mas já? A festa começou a esquentar agora!  
- Eu quero ir embora...- e ela chorava - Deixa, eu vou sozinha! - e, empurrando Kurt, ela saiu correndo. O rapaz apenas ficou observando ela se distanciar e pensou em ir atrás dela, mas percebeu que ela queria ficar sozinha.

"A Jean me paga! Se ela pensa que eu vou ficar isolado só por que ela resolveu dançar com aquele idiota, está muito enganada!...Acho que vou chamar a Vampira para dançar!"

Vampira estava correndo pelo parque, enquanto os pensamentos de Scott voavam pela sua mente e misturavam-se com seu sentimento de ódio e o amor que Scott sentia por Jean e que, momentaneamente, Vampira estava sentindo pela ruiva.

" Ah Vampira, você dança muito bem, mas...Jean e Ducan! Ducan e Jean! Ela está fazendo isso de propósito? Ah, agora elas nos viu e me lançou um olhar bravo! Há! "

Agora Vampira entendia o olhar que Scott havia lançado para Jean. Era a resposta! Ele estava pagando na mesma moeda! Ele a usara para provocar ciúmes em Jean, ignorando os sentimentos que ela nutria por ele!

- Scott, seu grande idiota!

Então ela subiu as escadas da mansão e escancarou a porta ao entrar, em seguida subiu correndo para o seu quarto, com seus pensamento já em ordem.

- Oh, meu Deus...Eu machuquei o Scott! Ela se jogou na cama, chorando.  
- Eu nunca vou poder dançar, nunca vou poder ter uma adolescência normal, eu nunca vou poder sentir o que é o gosto de um beijo.

Seu rosto, já ensopado pelas lágrimas, se ergueu quando ela lembrou de algo. Olhou fixamente para o seu guarda-roupa, então caminhou até lá, revirando a gaveta e encontrando o que procurava. Pegou um vidrinho e ficou encarando-o. Era uma medida desesperada, mas era uma chance de ser normal! Então ela aproximou o vidrinho dos lábios e...  
  
Continua...  
  
Agora eu "melhorei" (ou piorei) o vocabulário do Gambit, então eu vou deixar um pequeno dicionário  
  
Merci = obrigado

Monsieur = senhor

Je = Eu

Vou = Voc

Mais Oui = Claro, sim, etc

Très Bien = está bem

Voilá = pronto

Mon cher = querido

Mon Dieu = meu Deus

Precisément = precisamente

Má cherrie = minha querida

Mademoiselle = senhorita

Je crois que vous avez un erreur = eu creio que você cometeu um erro

La dame américaine = a dama americana

Pardon = perdão

Le docteur = o doutor

La Princesse = a princesa

Non = não v

eux = quer

Bonjour = bom dia

Mon ami = meu amigo

Mon amur = meu amor

s'il vous plaît = por favor

magnifique = magnífico (u.u)

Une = uma

La maison = a mansão

petit = pequeno ou pequena

Má petit cherrie - minha pequena querida

Oui = sim

as = 

profond = profundo

sentiment = sentimento

Une visite = uma visita

voulusses = quisesse

Je t'aime = eu te amo

au revoir = adeus, até breve, etc.

pauvre = pobre, mendigo

fatalitè = fatalidade


	3. Doce capítulo 3

Capítulo três: Novembro começa...  
  
O gosto era adocicado e lembrou-lhe pessêgo. Ela ficou um pouco tonta e sua visão começou a escurecer, então teve que se apoiar na cama, mas logo ela se recuperou e foi nesse momento que bateram na porta. A voz era de Logan.  
  
- Vampira! Vampira! O que aconteceu? Escutei o barulho da porta e a vi correndo para o seu quarto! Você está bem?  
  
Ela sentiu-se novamente tonta e agora estava enjoada, sufocando com o calor em seu quarto. Abriu as janelas e respirou fundo, então percebeu que era aquela fantasia pesada que estava fazendo com que o calor aumentasse em seu corpo e a retirou no mesmo instante, ficando somente com uma blusinha de alcinha e uma calça que ela havia colocado por baixo da fantasia, por precaução!  
  
- Vampira!!  
  
A voz de Logan estava distante, mas ela conseguiu se restabelecer e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Logan estava visivelmente preocupado e percebeu que ela estava chorando.  
  
- O que aconteceu, guria?  
  
Ela olhou para ele, então desmanchou-se em lágrimas.  
  
- Ninguém quis dançar comigo...- ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços - Então Scott se ofereceu para dançar e aconteceu um acidente e...- ela parou para respirar - Aconteceu de novo! Eu nunca vou poder me divertir nesses bailes idiotas, nunca vou poder dançar sem medo de encostar em alguém! Aquelas roupas que me sufocam não adiantam para nada!  
- Vampira.  
- Eu só queria dançar, Logan...Só uma dança! Mas acho que eu não sou digna disso, é a única explicação!  
- Não diga isso!  
  
Ele queria abraçá-la, consolá-la e dizer que as coisas seriam diferente e melhores de agora em diante, mas ele não podia...Vampira continuava chorando na sua frente e ela não dizia nada, até que lhe ocorreu uma idéia...  
  
- Venha comigo, guria!  
  
Ela se surpreendeu.  
  
- Aonde?  
- Venha e verá...  
  
Ele a puxou pela mão (que ainda estava com as luvas da fantasia) e a levou até a sala de estar, onde colocou um cd e uma música lenta começou a tocar.  
  
- Será que você me concede a honra? - perguntou, sorrindo.  
- Logan, eu não posso.  
- Não se preocupe! Sabe que não pode me matar, eu tenho o poder da cura, lembra? E sou forte o suficiente para aguentar seu poder por três minutos, até essa música acabar!  
  
Vampira sorriu, mas ainda sentia-se insegura. Logan a puxou para perto de si, com uma mão segurando a da garota e a outra na cintura nua dela, esperando um "choque" que não veio. Ele olhou surpreso, não tanto quanto ela, mas nenhum dos dois disse algo, até o fim da música! Ela se aconchegou no peito largo dele e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se como se nada pudesse atingi-los, como se ela estivesse protegida de tudo e sorriu. Enquanto Logan sentia apenas uma garota frágil, tímida, mais sorridente, uma garota que sofria muito e que, por obra do destino, estava tendo a oportunidade de uma dança. Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada que ele tinha medo de quebrá-la, se a abraçasse muito forte!  
  
Ororo, do alto da escada, os avistou e sorriu.  
  
- Eu também fiquei com medo pela Vampira, mas acho que agora está tudo bem...- e ela se retirou, sem notar que Logan a tocava e nada acontecia.  
  
A música era antiga e nunca foi do agrado de Vampira mas, naquele momento, era a letra mais bela e doce que escutara em toda a sua vida. Os três minutos pareceram ser os mais longos, ao mesmo tempo que, quando acabou, pareceu ter sido apenas dez segundos, mas ela estava feliz! Feliz por que agora ela era uma garota normal!  
  
- ...O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Logan tocando no rosto dela - Por que eu não...?  
  
Ele não conseguiu completar a pergunta por causa do forte abraço que Vampira lhe dava, deixando-o profundamente sem graça, mas ele sorriu e afagou os cabelos da garota.  
  
- Eu não acredito, Logan! Meus poderes! Eles desapareceram!!! Agora eu sou normal!!  
  
Ela estava tão feliz que Logan ficou com receio se devia pedir á ela fazer uns exames com Xavier no dia seguinte.  
  
- Vamos dançar outra?? - perguntou Vampira com os olhos brilhando e Logan colocou outro cd e a puxou novamente.  
  
Os dois ficaram coladinhos pelo resto da noite, até a hora em que o baile em Bayville acabou e eles escutaram o carro de Scott se aproximando. Vampira, então, se soltou mecânicamente dos braços de Logan e deu-lhe um leve beijo na face.  
  
- Obrigada...Foi uma noite maravilhosa!  
  
E, sorrindo mais do que nunca, ela subiu as escadas correndo e foi para o seu quarto. Logan retirava o cd no exato momento em que os ouros alunos entravam.  
  
- Ainda acordado, Logan? Não confiava que chegássemos na hora? - perguntou Kurt bocejando - Cara, que sono! Dancei muito!  
- Estava escutando cd, Logan? - perguntou Kitty, mas assim como Kurt, não esperou por resposta e subiu para o seu quarto.  
  
Scott e Jean estavam subindo também, quando Logan os chamou.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou simplesmente.  
- Hã, do que está falando? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Depois do acidente, Jean havia afastado Scott do pessoal, mas quando ele se recuperou, eles ficaram dançando sozinhos em uma sala vazia até a hora de irem embora e acabaram se esquecendo do que acontecera.  
As garras de Logan apareceram e ele disse:  
  
- Então é assim que vocês tomam conta da guria? Ela chegou aqui no maior desespero e vocês ficaram lá se divertindo? E, depois o insensível sou eu.  
- Vampira, ah meu Deus, esquecemos dela! - disse Scott, apenas aumentando a raiva de Logan, que os empurrou e foi para o seu quarto.  
  
Jean esperou que Logan sumisse e depois disse para Scott.  
  
- Mas parece que ele acalmou a Vampira! Não se preocupe, Scott, ela está bem agora!  
- Como você sabe?  
- Ora, você ainda pergunta?  
- Você leu a mente dele? - perguntou assustado - Como ele não percebeu?  
- Bem, ele não fica concentrado quando está nervoso! Mas eu também não li muito...Só sei que a noite da Vampira não foi a das piores! Bem, boa noite Scott! - e ela lhe beijou docemente na face, deixando-o vermelho e paralisado na escada.  
  
Dia 1 de Novembro.  
  
Os jovens acordaram com uma certa dificuldade a mais do que normalmente, uma vez que estavam exausto do baile, mas teriam que ir para o colégio do mesmo jeito. A primeira a acordar foi Vampira, que estava radiante pela noite anterior e já estava colocando suas luvas, quando lembrou-se que não precisaria mais dela, e saiu do banheiro.  
  
- Kitty, Kitty! Acorda, você está atrasada, garota!  
- Un? Mamãe, me deixa em paz.  
- Acho que eu tenho cara de mãe mesmo...Ow garota, se liga! Acorda!  
- Ah, Vampira? Deixa eu dormir mais cinco minutinhos e...AH, NÃO PRECISA ME TOCAR, EU JÁ ACORDEI!  
  
Mas Kitty apenas sentiu uma mão quente e mais nada. Vampira estava sorrindo de orelha á orelha e Kitty piscava os olhos constantemente.  
  
- Eu tô sonhando? Cadê os seus poderes?  
- Desapareceram como mágica! - explicou ela, sem saber que, em outra sala, Logan respondia com a mesma frase.  
  
- Desapareceram como mágica? Isso não é possível!  
- É sim, Charles! Tanto é que ela não sugou meus poderes!  
  
Charles ficou pensando por um momento, até que disse:  
  
- Acho que precisamos de uns exames, pode ter algo errado com a Vampira!  
- Errado??? Agora que ela pode ser uma garota normal, sem temer se aproximar dos outros, você acha isso errado?  
- Não Logan! A Vampira merece uma adolescência normal! - explicou Ororo, até então calada - Mas o modo como isso aconteceu é que é errado! Mas, deixando esse problema de lado, foi admirável o que você fez por ela ontem!  
  
Ele ficou sem graça, mas não perdeu o ar de "machão" e resmungou.  
  
- Faria isso por qualquer outra pessoa!  
  
Ororo e Xavier riram e a primeira retrucou:  
  
- Não faria não e você sabe disso!  
- Unf, de qualquer modo...- e ele desconversou - Deixem a Vampira curtir um pouco essa fase sem poderes e só depois faça os exames! Ela merece um pouco de diversão! - e saiu da sala.  
- Logan tem razão! - concordou Ororo - O que acha?  
- Acho que eu vou falar com a Vampira semana que vem! - e ele sorriu.  
  
Quando Scott chegou á sala de jantar, Vampira estava lá, diferente. Seria a calça jeans que ela estava usando? Ou seria o "tomara-que-caia" azul bebê? Ou seria por que a maquiagem dela não estava tão carregada? Aliás, ela estava apenas com um baton rosinha e, mesmo assim, muito bonita!  
  
- Bom dia, Scott...Você ficou bem depois que.  
- Ah, não foi nada não, Vampira! Mas, me desculpa por não ter ido ver como você estava depois e.  
- Não esquenta! Leite?  
- Sim, um pouco!  
  
Ele colocou o leite em um copo e entregou á ele, que estava sentado á sua frente e ficou observando-a.  
  
- O que foi? Estou com algum problema? - perguntou pegando a jarra do suco e tentando ver o seu reflexo.  
- Não, pelo contrário, você está...Diferente!  
- E isso é bom ou ruim? - perguntou ela sorrindo.  
- É bom, mas...O que aconteceu, por que você não está usando as suas roupas de costume?  
  
Vampira sorriu e colocou a sua mão em cima da dele e Scott, assustado por um segundo, estranhou o fato de que nada estava acontecendo.  
  
- Por isso que eu não estou usando aquelas roupas! - explicou, mas não retirou a mão e ficou brincando com os dedos do rapaz.  
- C-como? Quero dizer, que bom Vampira!  
  
Foi nesse momento que Jean entrou e viu os dois de mãos dadas, não gostando nada do que viu.  
  
- Bom dia! - ela resmungou e viu Vampira retirar apressadamente sua mão em cima da do Scott. "Essa garota gosta de quem, hein? É do Scott, do Logan ou do Francês?"  
- Bom dia Jean...  
  
E, foi então que Jean reparou.  
  
- Vampira, o que aconteceu com seus poderes?  
- Hã, bem...Sumiram!  
- O quê? Eu escutei bem, maninha? - Kurt apareceu do lado de Vampira, já comendo um pão com requeijão e começou a cutucá-la - Ei, não é que é verdade! Que bom, maninha!  
  
Sorrindo, Vampira se levantou e foi levar seu prato até a cozinha, onde encontrou Logan lá. Ele sorriu e a cumprimentou.  
  
- Bom dia, Vampira!  
- Bom dia, Logan!  
- Vejo que continua alegre!  
- Sim, estou muito contente! Era tudo o que eu sempre quis! - "Além de ter dançado com você ontem, ficar sem os poderes foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!" pensou.  
- Fico feliz por você! - ele disse - Hum...Esse pessoal acordou tarde hoje, vão acabar se atrasando! - e ele saiu da cozinha para apressar os outros alunos.  
  
Vampira lavou seu prato e depois saiu.  
  
No colégio Bayville, os garotos olhavam assombrados para o novo visual da Vampira, revelando a verdadeira beleza da garota, embora um o outro palhaço continuava zombando da cor dela, mas ela não ligava mais! Só o fato de poder andar despreocupadamente pelos corredores já era uma grande vantagem!  
Ela estava guardando os livros, quando Jean se aproximou.  
  
- Eu tenho um recado do professor, Vampira! - ela disse - Ele pediu para você desocupar seu quarto depois das aulas, pois precisamos da sua vaga para outros mutantes!  
- Hã, como assim? - ela perguntou surpresa.  
- Ué? O que você esperava? Pensava que ia ficar ocupando uma vaga e dando gastos á toa agora que não é mais mutante? Esqueceu que lá é um Instituto para mutantes?  
  
Vampira não respondeu nada e Jean continuou.  
  
- Espero que você não demore muito, ou faça drama! Finalmente você conseguiu controlar seus poderes, ou os perdeu para sempre, então não precisamos mais ficar tomando cuidado com as palavras! Podemos conversar livremente sobre nossos namorados, sem Ororo e Logan ficar nos repreendendo...Bem, tenha um bom dia, Vampira! - e ela saiu, deixando Vampira sem entender nada.  
  
O intervalo chegou e, novamente, lá estava ele atrás dos muros, lembrando-se do dia anterior.  
  
- La mademoiselle Vampira eh une moça muito delicada, non? - murmurou para si mesmo - Embora un tanto rebelde...Un? O que aconteceu con ela?  
  
Ele olhou surpreso. Seria a mesma menina que tinha medo dos outros? A mesma menina que ele protegera no dia anterior? Não, não era. Havia alguma coisa de diferente nela, além das roupas alegres.  
  
- Hum...Me parrece que há algo diferrente nela, mas o que serrá que aconteceu?  
  
Seus olhos continuou seguindo Vampira pelo pátio e a viu se aproximar do seus colegas do Instituto. Definitivamente, havia alguma novidade!  
  
Kitty e Jean conversavam animadamente, sobre Josh e Lance, quando Vampira se aproximou e sentou-se com elas, fazendo Kitty parar com a narrativa.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Vampira - Estou atrapalhando? Eu saio, então.  
- Não é isso, foi mal Vampira! É que eu pensei que você ia ficar chateada com o assunto e.  
- Kitty, esqueceu que os poderes dela sumiu? - perguntou Jean rindo - Continua, á não ser que você tenha algo contra a Vampira saber sobre isso!  
- Não, não! Deixa eu te explicar, então, Vam! É assim...- e ela começou a contar sobre Josh, mas Vampira já sabia por ter escutado outro dia, mas fingiu escutar atentamente, até que uma nova parte na narrativa lhe despertou interesse -...Então eu fui falar com o Lance, né? Como ele fica ameaçando o coitado do Josh assim? Mas daí, depois que eu gritei com ele, ele simplesmente pegou minha mãe e pediu para dançar!  
- Uau! Nossa, como o Lance é romântico! - brincou Jean - Eu vi vocês dois dançando!  
- É, e daí ele me beijou quando eu estava distraída.  
- Nossa! Ele foi bem direito! - comentou Vampira - E aí?  
- Bem, só que daí eu usei meus poderes e ele caiu no chão e, sem querer, fez o chão tremer!  
- Ah, então o terremoto foi por sua culpa, Kitty! Anda balançando o Lance, hein? - Jean disse entre risadas.  
- É, e você e o Scott? - provocou Kitty - Eu vi que depois do baile vocês ficaram MUITO tempo sozinhos! - podia-se perceber o tom de malícia em sua voz e Vampira levantou-se.  
  
- Acho que eu vou pegar outro suco! - comentou e se afastou.  
- O que deu nela? - perguntou Kitty, não entendendo nada.  
- ...Ciúmes...- murmurou Jean, mas Kitty não chegou a escutar e insistiu para que Jean contasse sobre Scott.  
  
Quando Vampira estava voltando para o refeitório, ela parou e observou o lugar onde Gambit a salvara no dia anterior e essa lembrança fez sua raiva por Jean diminuir. Ela deu uns dois passos até lá, mas parou no meio do caminho...E se ele estivesse lá? Mas ela não precisava temer ficar próxima dele agora que não pderia machucá-lo, mas e ele? Ele trabalhava para o Magneto e...Mas ele a salvara, não? E pode ser que ele nem esteja lá!  
Com essas dúvidas em sua mente, ela se aproximou e logo escutou a voz que vez suas pernas vacilarem.  
  
- Bonjur, mademoiselle! Enton veio ao meu encontro novamente?  
  
Ela tentou se fazer de desentendida e respondeu.  
  
- Ah, você de novo? É um novo hobbie ficar escondido dentro de um colégio?  
- Má cherrie, como está diferente! Até piadinha está fazendo!  
- Por acaso você me conhecia o suficiente para saber se eu mudei? Não me lembro de termos conversado á fundo para você perceber a diferença!  
- Non, non conversamos, mas je...Je a observo desde o primeirro dia que a vi! - e ele sorriu, deixando-a com vergonha - Bien, vou está diferrente mesmo! O que aconteceu?  
  
Foi a vez dela de sorrir e ele se surpreendeu por sentir a mão dela passar em seu rosto.  
  
- Essa é a diferença, percebe?  
- Non...Apenas percebo une mão delicada e quente deslizando por minha face! - e ele beijou delicadamente a mão da garota.  
  
Ela a retirou sem graça, então explicou.  
  
- Meu poder era de sugar lembranças e poderes ao simples toque da minha pele!  
- Errrra? - Sim, era! Meus poderes desapareceram! - ela comentou com uma alegria contagiante, mas que não afetou Gambit, muito pelo contrário.  
- Mademoissele retirrou seus poderres, ou os perdeu?  
- ...Digamos que ambos! Era tudo o que eu mais desejava!  
- É desprezível une jovem belle como tu, sentir preconceito de si própria! - e ele virou as costas e começou a se afastar.  
  
Vampira ficou parada indiganada, mas depois correu até ele e o segurou.  
  
- Você não entende como eu sofri por causa deles!  
- Non, vou as quem non entende! Oui, o preconceito é terríble, mas non pode serr forte o suficiente parra demoniná-la e se assim aconteceu, é por que vou as fraca! Mais fraca que esses humanos estúpidos e desprezíveis! Piorr do que o preconceito alheio é vou sentir preconceito de vou mesma! - e ele se soltou das mãos dela e tornou a andar para fora do colégio, mas Vampira insistiu e o segurou novamente.  
- Você não passou pelo que eu passei!  
- Mais Oui! Preconceito está en todo lugarrr, inclusive na France, por incrível que possa parrecer! Isso non é desculpa, má cherrie!  
- Eu não estou me referindo á porcaria do preconceito! Eu estou querendo dizer é que você não vive rodeado de garotas comentando sobre namoros, beijos, garotos.  
- Graças á Mon bon Dieu! - comentou irônicamente á essa última palavra de Vampira, que apenas devolveu um olhar irritado.  
- Você não entende! Aliás, eu nem sei por que eu quero que você entenda o que é estar em plena adolescência, mas não poder se aproxima dos garotos por não poder tocá-los! Você não pode entender o que é se apaixonar, mas ter a conciência de que jamais dará certo por que o seu poder não permite uma aproximação mais carinhosa e...E tão pouco você pode entender a alegria que senti quando, ontem, finalmente eu pude dançar com um homem sem mandá-lo para um hospital! Você não sabe o que é estar apaixonada e não poder tocar no ser amado...  
  
Vampira o olhou bem no fundo dos olhos, enquanto dizia isso, mas depois virou-se e correu para o colégio, pois o sinal estava tocando e ela ainda teria uma prova de história!  
Gambit ficou parado, abismado com o desabafo da garota e então se lembrou de Vampira usando aquela maquiagem pesada mas que ainda assim deixava visível a sua expressão de dor...E lembrou de como sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e consolá-la! Lembrou-se também do medo enorme em seu olhar quando ele tentou se aproximar no dia anterior!  
  
- Pardon, má cherrie...Je non compreendia seus sentiments!  
  
Então virando-se, ele pulou sobre o muro e saiu andando pelas ruas, até que percebeu uma garota seguindo-o. Ele entrou em um beco e ela também, mas deteve-se quando sentiu um bastão em sua garganta.  
  
- Pardon, mademoiselle, mas se me segue, deve haver une razon, non?  
- Seu tolo! - e ela revelou a sua identidade - Não consegue me diferenciar? - perguntou irônicamente.  
- Madame Mística! Á que devo a honrra?  
- Unf, não precisa ser irônico! Vim avisar para que fique rondando o Instituto á tarde inteira, mas não seja visto por ninguém! Você verá a sua presa quando ela sair carregando uma mala e você deverá levá-la para a Irmandade! Magneto mandará buscá-la assim que tudo estiver terminado!  
- Très bien! Mas e o tal de professor Xavier, ou Wolverine que pode sentir meu cheiro?  
- Não se preocupe com eles, eu mesma cuidei para que ele só voltem ao instituto quando anoitecer! - respondeu, com um sorriso largo nos lábios - Eu espero que você não falhe!  
- Serrá um trabalho simples, má cherrie! - e ele desviou sua direção para o Instituto.  
  
Ao fim das aulas, Vampira estava saindo do colégio, quando Kitty passou do seu lado, perguntando.  
  
- Quando você vai partir do Instituto?  
- Hã? Bem, eu não sei.  
- Agora que você é normal, eu posso ficar com o banheiro só para mim! Há, vai ser demais! Olha, eu vou falar com o Lance, pode ir indo que depois eu pego carona com o Scott!  
  
Quando chegaram á mansão, Jean estava á procura do professor e Scott á acompanhava, mas quem se encontrava no escritório de Xavier era Fera.  
  
- O professor teve que sair para ajudar um mutante no Japão! - explicou - Logan e Ororo foram com eles, devem retornar á noite, enquanto isso eu estou no comando, portanto...Vão se preparar para os treinos! E os outros?  
- O Kurt deve estar assaltando a geladeira! - respondeu Scott.  
- E a Kitty deve estar escutando um cd com Amara! Bob e os outros devem estar na sala de tv, ou em seus quartos!  
- E a Vampira ainda não chegou! - lembrou Scott.  
- Como?  
- Ela já tinha saído quando saímos das aulas! E como viemos de carro, é natural que cheguemos antes dela, não?  
  
Fera fez que sim.  
  
- Okay, mande todos para a sala de treinamento! Não precisam fazer essa cara, eu não sou o Logan! - comentou rindo.  
  
Ela abriu a porta do Hall e tudo estava no mais profundo silêncio. Ou melhor, além de Kitty lhe lembrando constantemente que ela deveria arrumar suas malas logo, para não perder tempo e aborrecer o professor, tudo estava silencioso!  
  
- Cadê todo mundo?  
- Ah, devem estar treinando, Vampira! Você não precisa mais disso, né? Deixa eu me apressar! - e desapareceu pelos corredores.  
  
Vampira estava subindo ao seu quarto, quando Ororo apareceu e pediu para que, depois que arrumasse suas malas, fosse até o escritório do professor, para se despedir!  
Tudo estava muito estranho! Ela não imaginava que teria que deixar o Instituto, mas ainda assim estava empolgada com a sua nova situação!  
Abrindo a gaveta, ela colocou todas as suas roupas, até mesmo aquelas pesadas e escuras, dentro de uma mala e guardou a caixa com seus remédios com cuidado. Não tinha muitas coisas, coube tudo em uma mala de mão e, quando estava saindo, ela viu uma foto tirada com todos em um dia qualquer e resolveu levar junto! Ela estava saindo, quando se lembrou do seu diário e correu para pegá-lo.  
O corredor estava deserto. Ninguém iria se despedir dela? Embora triste por isso, Vampira não se arrependia de ter tomado o remédio!  
Quando chegou no escritório de Xavier, ele parecia um pouco sério, mas sorriu ao vê-la e pediu para que se aproximasse.  
  
- Vampira, eu sinto muito por isso, mas...O cérebro capitou uma nova mutante e já que seus poderes desapareceram, então não creio que seja mais necessário a sua estadia aqui! Mas quero dizer que os dias que você passou ao nosso lado, serão inesquecíveis! Bem, se agora você me der licença, eu preciso avisar o Logan para arrumar o x-jato!  
- ...Tá...Tchau, professor!  
  
Ele fora um tanto quanto seco e Vampira estranhou tal atitude, mas não ousou perguntar nada ou pedir para ficar, pois sentiu que não era mais desejada ali, então se retirou. Ela pensou em ir se despedir de Logan, mas Ororo surgiu e a acompanhou até a porta, meio que obrigando-a a sair dali o mais rápido possível!  
Atravessou o jardim e depois olhou para a mansão. Ororo balançou o braço e depois fechou á porta.  
  
Andando á passos moderados, ele logo chegou á frente do Instituto e se abrigou nos galhos de uma árvore, escondido entre as folhagens e, com seu sobretudo marron fechado, ficava um pouco camuflado pelo tronco.  
  
- Enton agora é só vigiar lá maison!  
  
Tivera que esperar um bocado de tempo. Ele viu quando Scott e os alunos chegaram e demorou quase meia hora até que a Vampira e Kitty (Mística) chegassem.  
  
- La petit rebelde! - murmurou.  
  
Estava entediado, ainda esperando algum sinal da sua presa, ou de Mística, mas demorou ainda quase duas horas até que ele descobrisse "quem" era a sua missão! E não pode esconder um sorriso de agrado, mas que logo sumiu ao lembrar-se que deveria entregá-la á Magneto.  
  
- A presa é La petit rebelde!!! - exclamou surpreso - Eh, bien...Enton vamos ao trabalho, monsieur Gambit!  
  
Vampira estava andando cabisbaixa, parecendo que ao atravessar o portão ela tinha finalmente percebido que não tinha um lugar para onde ir! E agora? Ficaria ela na rua? Voltar para Irene estava fora de cogitação.  
  
- Voilá, má cherrie!  
- AHH!! - e ela quase deixou sua mochila cair no chão quando recuou assustada - Gambit?  
- Une belle apariçon, non?  
- Um belo de um susto, isso sim! O que está fazendo aqui? Espionando? - perguntou irônica.  
- Mas como andamos engraçadinha, non? Non, eu estava apenas fazendo o que eu disse que faço desde o primeirro dia que a vi!  
  
Vampira ficou levemente vermelha, mas se recuperou e começou a andar.  
  
- Está fugindo, mademoiselle?  
- Por que eu fugiria?  
- E je que sei? Se soubesse, estarria perguntando?  
- Eu não estou fugindo, estou indo embora!  
- Oui, mas non é a mesma coisa?  
- Estou indo embora, mas estão todos sabendo disso! - explicou - Acho que isso frustaria uma fuga, não concorda?  
- Oui...E ninguém tentou impedi-la?  
  
Vampira balançou a cabeça tristemente.  
  
- E para onde está indo?  
- Para onde o vento me levar!  
  
Eles continuaram andando, mas nenhum dos dois realmente prestava atenção por onde estavam indo. Até que Vampira perguntou:  
  
- Você não estava bravo comigo? Por que me segue agora?  
  
Ele sorriu e passou o braço sobre o ombro dela e murmurou em seu ouvido:  
  
- Non estou mais! Je pensei bien e percebi que tu tivera une vida muito difícil, mas agorra está tudo bien e a sigo por que precisa de mim!  
  
Ela o olhou com bom humor, quase rindo.  
  
- Ah é, desde quando?  
- Desde que se tornou une princesse delicada!  
- Eu? Uma princesa? Há, você não me conhece mesmo...Esse papel nunca caiu bem para mim!  
- Non? Mas nos contos de fadas, la princesse sempre transmite um arr de delicadeza, de que precisa de proteción, assim como tu!  
- O que? Eu passo esse ar, é? - e ela riu.  
  
Eles tinham chegado á um parque, onde crianças brincavam sem se importarem com o jovem casal que se sentara embaixo de uma sombra. Vampira se espreguiçou.  
  
- É isso aê! Agora eu sou completamente livre, nem casa eu tenho para voltar no horário adequado! - comentou rindo - Mas isso é muito bom, isso é liberdade!  
- Non crois que esse seja o tipo de liberdade adequada para vou!  
- Se liberdade fosse adequada, não seria liberdade! - comentou Vampira sorrindo.  
- Un? Non sabia que era filósofa!  
- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, francês!  
- Pode me chamar de Remy! - disse - E o seu nome?  
- Vampira! - Non, o verdadeirro nome!  
- ...Pode me chamar assim, eu prefiro!  
  
Gambit deu de ombro e escutou o estômago de Vampira exigindo comida, lembrando a garota que ela ainda não almoçara. Sorrindo, ele a levantou e a puxou.  
  
- Para onde vamos?  
- Comer algo, má cherrie! Je também estou com fome...  
  
Eles seguiram para uma lanchonete, enquanto, no parque que eles deixaram para trás, um passarinho voltava á sua verdadeira forma.  
  
- Vampira agora é nossa...- murmurou rindo - Agora é entrar em contato com Magneto! - e ela pulou do alto da árvore para o chão, já transformada em uma linda mulher de cabelos ruivos.  
  
O treino acabou há algum tempo e Kitty foi para o seu quarto tomar banho, quando notou que Vampira ainda não tinha chegado do colégio, pois não estava no treino e tão pouco no quarto!  
  
- Há, ela deve é estar na rua, aproveitando, isso sim! - comentou - Sorte á dela que o professor teve que viajar!  
  
Mas quando entrou no banheiro, percebeu que só os seus objetos de higiene estavam na pia. Ela abriu o armário e só encontrou as suas toalhas, enquanto atrás do espelho, estava apenas a sua escova.  
  
- Meu Deus! Cadê as coisas da Vampira?  
  
Ela saiu do banheiro e abriu o armário da amiga, encontrando apenas as gavetas vazias.  
  
- SOCORRO!! - ela saiu gritando pelos corredores, mas quase todos estavam espalhados no andar debaixo.  
  
Kurt estava assaltando a geladeira com Fera, enquanto Bobby, Jubileu e Amara estavam assistindo televisão e Jean e Scott estavam conversando na biblioteca.  
  
- Quando o Logan não está, todo mundo se diverte nos treinos! - comentou Jean rindo.  
- Pois é! - concordou Scott admirando a beleza da garota, que parece ignorar seus sentimentos mais uma vez.  
- Como será o mutante que eles foram ajudar? Para precisar de Ororo e Logan, deve ser um mutante poderoso, não acha?  
- Ah, não sei! Talvez.  
- Scott, dá para prestar atenção no que eu estou falando?  
- Fica difícil prestar atenção em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!  
- Que duas coisas?  
- O seu assunto e a sua beleza!  
  
Jean, levemente corada, sorriu e deixou os lábios de Scott se aproximarem dos seus, mas...  
  
- SCOTT, JEAN!!  
  
Socando o ar, Scott virou-se para Kitty com um ar irritado, enquanto Jean também não tentava esconder a sua decepção, mas no fundo estava gostando de fazer esse joguinho de "chove-não-molha" com Scott.  
  
- O que foi, Kitty? - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- A VAMPIRA!  
- O que tem ela? - perguntou Scott, já levantado e preocupado - Os poderes dela se descontrolaram? Ah, ela não tem poderes.  
- É, E N"S NÃO TEMOS ELA!  
- O quê?? Kitty, se acalma e explica! - pediu Jean, se levantando também.  
- As coisas dela sumiram! Não está mais nada lá...Ela fugiu!!!  
  
Os dois trocaram olhares.  
  
- Mas por que ela faria isso? Droga, logo agora que o professor não está aqui e nem podemos usar o cérebro! - bufou Scott - É, já sei! Cada um que pode dirigir pega um carro na garagem e vamos á todos os lugares possíveis onde ela possa estar e Jean, tenta localizá-la!!  
  
Ele já ia sair correndo, mas a ruiva lhe segurou.  
  
- Acalme-se você também, Scott! Vamos avisar os outros primeiro, não adianta sairmos procurando se ela pode estar em qualquer lugar e eu também não sei se vou conseguir localizá-la! - Você me acalmou muito, Jean! - comentou irônicamente - Mas parado é que eu não posso ficar! - disse saindo da biblioteca. As duas garotas trocaram olhares e depois o seguiram.  
  
Ele abriu duas latas de refrigerante, enquanto ela estava devorando um hot-dog. Eles ainda se encontravam no parque e sentaram-se perto do lago.  
  
- Un brinde á sua nova vida, má cherrie!  
  
Eles bateram a latinha e tomaram um gole.  
  
- ...Minha nova vida...- ela repetiu olhando para a latinha e depois para Gambit - Por que você está do lado de Magneto?  
  
Gambit engasgou com a pergunta.  
  
- Cof, cof...Hum? Má cherrie está interressada em um vagabundo como je? Bien...Je crois que tocar nesse tipo de assunto non é muito agradável! E, cherrie, o que vou pretende fazer agorra?  
- Eu não sei...Nem tenho para onde ir!  
  
Gambit não sabia se era a hora apropriada, ou não, mas ofereceu.  
  
- Je tenho un apartamento aqui por perrto, se tu voulusses, poderia ficar comigo por uns dias, até encontrar un lugar melhor!  
  
Ela corou com a proposta e ele rapidamente remediu a situação.  
  
- Non é nenhuma proposta indecente, má cherrie! Apenas un lugar temporrárrio para tu ficar!  
  
Ela não respondeu, então ele tentou novamente.  
  
- Non precisa responder agora! Temos o dia inteirro até escurrecer, mas je non gostaria que madeimoselle ficasse na rua, á mercê dos perigos noturnos!  
- Temos o dia inteiro? Pretende ficar colado em mim?  
- Non é nenhum sacrifício! - respondeu sorrindo e terminou a sua latinha.  
  
Vampira terminou de comer e balançou os pés, que estavam no lago, brincando com a água e deitou na grama, olhando o céu. O sol estava escondidos por nuvens brancas e pássaros voavam de um lado para o outro. O mundo parecia ter caído na mais perfeita harmonia e, pela primeira vez, Vampira sentiu-se parte dele. Fechou os olhos e, quando os tornou a abrir, encontrou o rosto de Gambit.  
  
- Má cherrie dormiu muito, hein?  
- O quê está dizendo? Eu só pisquei!  
- Je nunca vi uma piscada ton demorada! - comentou rindo - Son quase seis e meia!  
- Tá brincando?  
- Non!  
  
Vampira levantou-se e realmente notou que já estava mais escuro e que as pessoas estavam indo embora do parque. Ela riu e levantou-se.  
  
- Meu pé está quase congelando!! Não acredito que eu dormi com os pés na água!  
- Non os tirei por que dizem que é relaxante! - desculpou-se Gambit, olhando Vampira colocar as meias e o tênis com os pés ainda molhados - Isso non vai cheirar muito bien mais tarde!  
- Ah, vai se danar, Remy, vai! - e ela jogou, de leve, uma pedrinha nele.  
- Enton...Teve tempo para pensar na minha proposta, non?  
  
Quando Vampira ia responder, fogos de artifícios explodiram no céu, dando um show de luzes, cores e formas. Os dois ergueram os olhos e ficaram admirando o belo espetáculo, até que Gambit saiu correndo, puxando Vampira junto.  
  
- Ei, para onde estamos indo?  
- Má cherrie verá! - apenas respondeu e continuou correndo.  
  
Era a décima nona vez que ela tentava, mas nada conseguia. Caiu no sofá, exausta, enquanto Scott entrava na sala, acompanhado de Kitty. Os dois haviam saído, em carros diferentes, em busca de Vampira, mas não tiveram nenhum resultado...Ou melhor, conseguiram apenas que Kitty estragasse a x-van!  
  
- E aí? - perguntou Scott e todos perceberam que a busca deles deram em nada.  
- A Jean está mal! - avisou Amara - É melhor ela descansar!  
- Não, eu vou tentar de novo! - garantiu a ruiva - Eu aguento e...- ao tentar se levantar, ela ficou totna e caiu de novo.  
- Jean, é melhor você parar um pouco! - pediu Scott - Não vale a pena você se desgastar, sabemos que é quase impossível encontrá-la! Há milhares de lugares que ela poderia se encontrar, isto é, se ela estivesse em Bayville ainda!  
- Ela não saiu de Bayville! Eu procurei em todos os trens, aviões, até navios, ela não embarcara em nenhum!  
- E com isso você acabou gastando energia demais! - comentou Kurt - Vou te levar para a cama! - e desapareceu com Jean, voltando em seguida e encontrando todos desanimados.  
- Ei, isso aqui tá parecendo um velório! Eu tô sofrendo com o sumiço da Vam, afinal, é a minha maninha, mas não podemos desanimar galera! Ela ainda tá na cidade, então quando o professor chegar, ele vai conseguir encontrá-la!  
  
Mas ninguém conseguiu se animar com as palavras de Kurt, então Scott suspirou o que todos pensavam:  
  
- Eu queria que o professor estivesse aqui...  
  
Então Kurt se juntou ao "clube dos desanimados" e se jogou em um sofá, prestando pouca atenção nos fogos que explodiam do lado de fora.  
  
- YAHOOOOOOOOO! MÁ CHERRIE, ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO???  
  
Ele mal conseguiu perguntar, devido á velocidade da montanha russa e Vampira respondeu com um gritinho de empolgação enquanto erguia os braços, soltando-se da barra de segurança. O carrinho fez várias curvas e até ficou de ponta-cabeça, empolgando a garota ainda mais. Quando saíram, eles repetiram a viagem e depois resolveram ir em outros brinquedos!  
  
- Vamos no bate-bate?  
- Ah non, má cherrie! É brinquedo de criança!  
- O quê? Você está é com medo!  
- Je? Medo? Nunca!  
- Então prova!  
  
Ao colocar o cinto de segurança do carrinho, Gambit percebeu o truque de Vampira e a olhou, enquanto ela sorria de um jeito maroto. O apito da contagem de três minutos soou e Vampira pisou no acelerador, enquanto Gambit vinha á toda velocidade em sua direção só que, quando ele estava se aproximando, ela desviou fazendo-o bater com tudo nas grades que envolviam a pista. Ela girou o volante, conseguindo que o carrinho virasse antes que Gambit viesse atrás dela, e se jogou contra o carrinho dele, pressionando-o nas grades.  
  
- Má cherrie, que violência! - ele comentou sorrindo e pisou fundo, escapando do carro de Vampira e, como ela estava pressionando contra a parede, não conseguiu evitar a batida nas grades. - Je escapei do seu truque, agora é horra do troco!- e foi a vez dele se jogar contra ela.  
  
Gambit girou com o carro e saiu correndo, Vampira perseguindo-o até ficar paralela ao carro dele. Os dois trocaram sorriso de desafio e se jogaram um contra o outro.  
  
O próximo brinquedo foi o túnel do terror, de onde eles saíram dando altas risadas. Depois Gambit ganhou um ursinho para Vampira no "tiro ao alvo" e foram comer algodão doce.  
  
- Aonde cherrie quer ir agora?  
- Os fogos estão lindo! Eu gostaria de vê-los lá da roda gigante!  
- Seu desejo é une ordem!  
  
Quando a roda gigante chegou no alto, ela parou para que seus passageiros pudessem admirar o show dos fogos. Vampira levantou-se encantada com a vista e seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto para Gambit, a vista mais bonita era a da sua "petit rebelde" encantada com os fogos. Ele não conseguiu mais segurar o que ele vinha resistindo até aquele momento. Levantando-se também, ele virou Vampira para si e a beijou ao som dos fogos!  
  
Continua...  
  
Merci obrigado  
  
Monsieur senhor  
  
Je Eu  
  
Vou Voc  
  
Eh bien  
  
Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc  
  
Très Bien está bem  
  
Voilá pronto  
  
Mon cher querido  
  
Mon Dieu meu Deus  
  
Precisément precisamente  
  
Má cherrie  
  
Mademoiselle  
  
Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro  
  
La dame américaine a dama americana  
  
Pardon perdão  
  
Le docteur o doutor  
  
La Princesse a princesa  
  
Non não  
  
veux quer  
  
Bonjour bom dia  
  
Mon ami meu amigo  
  
Mon amur meu amor  
  
s'il vous plaît por favor  
  
magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
  
Une uma  
  
La maison a mansão  
  
petit pequeno ou pequena  
  
Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida  
  
Oui sim  
  
as é  
  
profond profundo  
  
sentiment sentimento  
  
Une visite uma visita  
  
voulusses quisesse  
  
Je t'aime eu te amo  
  
au revoir adeus, até breve, etc...  
  
pauvre pobre, mendigo  
  
fatalitè fatalidade 


	4. Doce capítulo 4

Obs: as cenas a seguir eu tentei escrever nos minímos detalhes para descrever a emoção de Vampira, que descobria algo MUITO novo em sua vida!  
  
Capítulo Quatro: Em busca da Vampira: Logan x Irmandade!  
  
Sentiu aqueles lábios quentes, cheios de vidas, invadindo os seus. O mundo silenciou e tudo parecia ter parado, somente para presenciar aquela cena! Passarinhos largaram os seus ninhos e começavam a assobiar melodias em homenagem á eles, enquanto estrelas surgiam no céu para observa-los! A Lua parecia ter ficado mais prateada e, aos poucos, o som dos fogos se tornou novamente alto.  
  
Então, sem pedir licença, ela sentiu a língua dele enrolar-se na sua. Assustada, queria soltar-se, mas a sua atração por Gambit estava cada vez maior e ela simplesmente desejava que ele continuasse "brincando com sua boca". Isso era um beijo?? Ela não imaginava que fosse assim tão...Molhado!  
  
Cadê os fogos que ouvia as garotas comentarem que escutavam? Bem, ela logo voltou a ouvir os fogos explodindo atrás deles! E as borboletas voando no estômago? Ela sentia como se o seu estômago tivesse se transformado em um elevador, pois subia e descia rapidamente, como se ela ainda estivesse na montanha-russa! Seu coração estava disparado, estava á mil por hora e suas mãos tremiam, não sabia o que fazer com elas e Gambit, parecendo perceber o nervosismo da garota, deliciou-se ainda mais e puxou as pequenas mãos dela para envolver seu pescoço e ele segurou novamente em sua cintura.  
  
O ar começou a faltar para Vampira, mas ela não queria soltar-se de Gambit. Aquele susto, aquela estranha sensação do começo, já se fora e ela queria mais! Queria que o mundo se congelasse e ficassem assim para sempre, mas ela precisava respirar! Ela se soltou e o olhou com surpresa, ainda se restabelecendo do longo beijo.  
  
- Pardon, má cherrie! Je me precipitei, non?  
- Então...- ela parou para respirar fundo - Eu vou me precipitar, também! - e, puxando-o pela gola do sobretudo, ela o beijou.  
  
Quando terminaram, eles perceberam que já tinham retornado ao chão e que o "tiozinho" que ficava controlando o brinquedo esperava irritado que os dois saíssem, pois a fila da roda-gigante ainda era grande. Saíram da roda-gigante abraçados e foram para a saída do parque.  
  
- Enton, cherrie? Non tem nada parra me responder?  
  
Ela sorriu e perguntou:  
  
- Onde fica esse apartamento?  
  
Ele retribuiu o sorriso e continuaram andando até um ponto de ônibus, do qual só saltaram no ponto final e eles ainda tiveram que caminhar até amanhecer!  
Quando finalmente chegaram no prédio, Gambit levava Vampira nas costas, que havia dormido no meio do caminho. Era um prédio velho e abandonado, quase á ruína, mas era perfeito para esconder Vampira de Magneto.  
  
- Ele que esperre sentado, se acha que vou entregarr la mon petit rebelde!  
  
A porta estava trancada com cadeado e não foi difícil para ele arrombá-la, mas o barulho despertou Vampira.  
  
- O apartamento não era seu? Por que quebrou a porta? - perguntou com um sorriso irônico.  
- Je esqueci as chaves! - respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.  
- Sei...- e ela saltou dos ombros dele - Isso aqui tá é abandonado!  
- Esperta, non?  
  
E ele jogou seu sobretudo em um sofá esburacado, com as espumas saindo, e depois caminhou até a janela.  
  
- A aparrência pode ser feia, mas a vista daqui as magnifique!  
  
Vampira se aproximou e concordou. O sol, nascendo, iluminava cinematográficamente a cidade, que ela percebeu que não era Bayville, mas sim a cidade vizinha. Ela se espreguiçou e bocejou.  
  
- Vá dormir mais um pouco, cherrie! Vou está cansada da pequena viagem, pode ficar com a cama!  
- E você?  
- Eu vou voltar para Bayville, resolver uns probleminhas pequenos e volto com algo para comer! Descanse!  
  
Ela se jogou em seus braços outra vez e o beijou. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Gambit a levou no colo para a cama e depois beijou-a levemente na testa e saiu. Vampira fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu, completamente ignorando o desespero de seus amigos que ainda estavam á sua procura.  
  
Dia 2.  
  
Ele estava acabado, podia-se ver apenas pelo sorriso, aliás, pelo "não-sorriso" dele, já que as olheiras estavam escondidas pelo óculos escuros. Jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá, Scott fora o único que ficara rodando com o carro durante a madrugada e só voltara de manhãzinha, mas ficou na sala, como se o seu cansaço pudesse trazer Vampira de volta. Jean olhou para o relógio, eram quase dez horas e a maioria ainda estava dormindo, outros estavam no colégio.  
  
Com o seu poder, Jean começou a carregar Scott pela escada e levá-lo para o seu quarto, quando a porta do Hall se abriu por causa de um vento mais forte e Xavier, Ororo e Logan entravam. Este último, visívelmente irritado com alguma coisa, entrou bufando.  
  
- Perda de tempo, isso é o que foi!  
- Acalme-se, Logan! Isso acontece!  
- Bom dia, Jean! O que aconteceu com Scott?  
  
Com a pergunta do professor, Ororo e Logan olharam para a ruiva.  
  
- É que ele ficou acordado á noite inteira e...O que aconteceu? Por que está tão zangado, Logan? - "Vai ficar ainda mais bravo quando souber o que aconteceu com a Vampira..."  
- Fomos enganados! Não havia porcaria de mutante nenhum que precisasse de ajuda no Japão e ainda o vôo de volta atrasou quase três horas, por isso só chegamos agora! - explicou Logan.  
- O quê??? Não havia mutante? Então alguém queria afastá-los daqui! - praticamente gritou a ruiva, esquecendo-se de Scott.  
TUM  
  
Com a exclamação e sua mente voltada á tentar entender quem poderia querer isso, por que o motivo estava óbvio, Jean acabou se desconcentrando e Scott caiu na escada, batendo com a cabeça em um degrau e acordando.  
  
- Aiiii, essa doeu!! O que aconteceu? Caí da escada? Eu nem me lembro de ter saído do sofá! - comentou, enquanto massageava a cabeça.  
- Desculpa, Scott! Você está bem?  
- Tô...Eu acho! Ah, professor, que bommmmm vê-lo!! - comentou abrindo um sorriso de orelha á orelha.  
- É só uma impressãozinha á toa, mas...Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Logan, desconfiando da intensa alegria de Scott.  
  
Jean e Scott apenas trocaram olhares.  
  
Ele tentou se manter calmo, mas como ficar calmo quando as palavras de Jean ressoavam em sua mente?  
  
"Vampira fugiu...Vampira fugiu...VAMPIRA FUGIR!!"  
  
- O QUÊÊÊÊÊ????  
  
Ele se levantou com raiva e chutou a cadeira mais próxima contra a lareira, incendiando-a rapidamente. Essa foi a única reação "mais calma" que ele poderia fazer. Sem saber o motivo, ele sentiu-se descontrolado, suas garras saltaram para fora e ele gritava.  
  
- EM APENAS UM DIA SOZINHOS, UM DIA E VOCÊS PERDEM A VAMPIRA?  
- Acalme-se, Logan! - pediu Xavier, utilizando seu poder para acalmá-lo - Não adianta ficar desesperado assim, isso não a trará de volta!  
- Como é que isso aconteceu? - perguntou Ororo.  
  
Trocando olhares novamente, Scott pediu para Jean explicar.  
  
- A Kitty! Ela apareceu correndo e gritando que a Vampira tinha fugido, mas não podíamos compreender o por que, até que vocês voltaram e contaram que não havia mutante! Eu acho que alguém quis que vocês se afastassem daqui, para conseguir convencer a Vampira a ir embora, por algum motivo! Se não foi assim, eu não conseguiria entender o por que dos desaparecimentos das coisas pessoais da Vampira!  
  
Eles pareceram concordar com a Jean.  
  
- É, por que acho que se a tirassem daqui á força, não perderiam tempo pegando suas roupas! - comentou o rapaz - Desde que a Kitty descobriu a fuga, tentamos procurar a Vampira em tudo quanto é lugar, mas...Apenas conseguimos um estrago na x-van!  
- ...Vocês deixaram a Kitty dirigir?? - exclamou Xavier.  
- Ela tem carta, não? Não sei como, mas tem! - foi a resposta de Scott.  
  
Xavier olhou para seus pupilos com carinho, principalmente para Scott, visívelmente esgotado mas não queria ir descansar. Então Xavier se virou para Jean e perguntou se ela tentou localizar a garota.  
  
- Eu não consegui encontrá-la, professor, eu sinto muito! Eu não sei se os meus poderes estão fracos, ou.  
- Está tudo bem, Jean! Eu vou tentar agora!  
  
Dizendo isso, ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Procurou pelos arredores do colégio, pelas ruas próximas da mansão, até pelas ruas mais distantes! Nada. Nenhum sinal de Vampira, então ele percebeu.  
  
- Não é a toa que você não a encontra! Parece que tem algo bloqueando a minha mente! Vou tentar usar o cérebro!  
  
Ororo se levantou e levou Xavier para a sala do Cérebro, enquanto os outros apenas seguiam silenciosamente, ou melhor, Scott estava indo em silêncio, enquanto Jean falava com Logan mentalmente.  
  
- Não culpe o Scott! - ela pediu - Não foi culpa dele, mas está se sentindo assim e suas atitudes só irão piorar! Não vê como isso o afeta tanto quanto á você?  
  
Mas Logan ignorou a moça e apressou os passos. Jean suspirou e os seguiu.  
  
Assistindo á um programa qualquer, ele viu Groxo passar na frente da tela perseguindo uma mosca. Ele apenas suspirou e não brigou, pois estava desanimado para isso e também por que não prestava atenção na televisão. Um vento forte entrou na sala, bagunçou tudo e ainda pegou o controle das mãos de Lance, mudando de canal. Lance suspirou outra vez.  
  
- O que que tá pegando, hein? - perguntou Pietro - Que cara de mané é essa?  
- Não enche! - pediu Lance e se levantou, saindo da sala no exato momento em que Mistíca entrava - Nossa, que surpresa!- mas sua voz não demonstrava isso.  
- Cadê? - apenas perguntou.  
- Bom dia para você também! - retrucou Wanda - Cadê o quê?  
- A garota!  
- Que garota? Só tem eu aqui! - Não se façam de desentendidos! Eu quero que me entreguem a garota que Gambit deixou aqui!  
  
Lance piscou os olhos, mas Pietro, correndo da sala para o hall, apenas respondeu:  
  
- Ih, ó! Desculpe desapontá-la mas o francês não passou aqui não!  
  
Mística franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para cada um com a mesma cara de interrogação que ela via estampada em seus rostos. Bufando ela virou-se para a porta, xingando Gambit em pensamento. Onde ele estaria? E por que ainda não trouxe Vampira?  
  
Pela segunda vez, ele nada conseguira. Xavier suspirou e desistiu e Fera, que se aproximava, explicou que pelo fato de Vampira não ter mais os seus poderes, o cérebro não poderia rastreá-la!  
  
- Acho que você tem razão...Então, não sei se poderemos fazer alguma coisa! - comentou Xavier, mas Logan não aceitou isso.  
- Eu fiquei esperando aqui para ouvir esse tipo de resposta? Acho que as coisas funcionam melhor da minha maneira! - praticamente rosnou essas palavras e saiu.  
- Será que ele vai conseguir encontrar a Vampira? - perguntou Scott.  
- Bem...Logan sempre consegue o que quer...- comentou Fera - E esperamos que ele consiga mais uma vez!  
  
A primeira coisa que ela viu, quando acordou, foi aquele teto descascado e sujo, com uma lâmpada queimada. No quarto havia somente a cama de casal onde ela estava sentada, e uma pequena penteadeira, onde ela tinha largado a sua mochila. Era um ambiente precário e, quando fora ao banheiro, percebeu que também não havia água.  
  
- Esse lugar está um lixo...E não é pra menos! Está com cara de que vai ser demolido logo, logo!  
  
Ela andou até a janela da sala. Gambit tinha razão, a vista dali era tão bonita que ela podia ser capaz de ficar observando por horas e horas.  
Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela tentava decidir o que faria a seguir. Afinal, ela não poderia depender do Gambit para sempre, não é mesmo? Ela deveria continuar indo ao colégio, mas deveria arranjar um emprego, para ganhar uma boa grana para manter-se! Também deveria procurar um pequeno lugar para morar, onde tivesse água e luz e não fosse preciso arrombar a porta para entrar!  
  
Ela lembrou-se da mansão. Era tão confortável a sua vida ali, mesmo com duas tentações, que eram Scott e Logan, a sua vida era acomodada...Demais! Ela precisava buscar uma vida própria, agora. Balançou a cabeça, não podia ficar se afundando no passado! O que passou já foi e não voltará.  
Ronc  
  
Onde Gambit estaria? Estava com fome.  
Gambit estava do lado de Magneto...Até quando seria seguro ficar com o francês?  
  
Gambit entrou na Irmandade sem pedir licença, como de costume, apenas explodiu a porta...Mais uma vez! Groxo, que estava descendo as escadas, fez uma careta, mas não disse nada.  
  
- Bonjur, monsieur!  
- Bonjuro pra você também! - comentou, com um francês péssimo - A Mística está uma fera com você!  
- Sérrio? Mas je non fiz nada! Bien...Onde madame está?  
  
No momento em que ele terminou a pergunta, Mística apareceu no alto da escada e nem esperou chegar até ele para perguntar:  
  
- Onde está a Vampira?  
- ...Ela fugiu, má cherrie!  
- Como?? Ela não podia usar seus poderes...Ela não podia recuperá-los assim tão rápido! - exclamou.  
- Je non sei, mas la petit rebelde tem seus truques mesmo sem seus poderres!  
- Ou você que é um incompetente! - comentou Lance, vindo da cozinha com um copo de água e subindo para o seu quarto.  
  
Antes que Gambit lançasse uma carta no rapaz, Groxo o segurou com a língua e disse:  
  
- O cara tá apaixonado, dá um desconto! Levou um fora da mina e tá assim!  
- Oui, isso dói no fundo do coraçión! - comentou Gambit com humor, mas Mística não partilhava dessa alegria.  
- Magneto ficará zangado quando descobrir que você falhou, Gambit! Mas como eu sou boazinha, lhe dou uma semana para encontrar a garota! Uma semana, está ouvindo? E se você não a entregar nesse prazo, pode ter certeza de que não será poupado!  
  
E assumindo a forma de uma coruja, Mística saiu pela janela.  
  
- Mas que mau-humorrr...Eh, bien, Je non tenho mais o que fazer porr aqui! - e virou-se á caminho da porta.  
  
Dirigindo á toda velocidade, Logan pouco, ou nada, se importava com os faróis ou pedestres. Em sua mente, uma única obsessão "Vampira"! Ele tinha que encontrá-la o mais rápido possível e se pegasse o culpado por tê-la convencido á sair do Instituto, o mataria da forma mais violenta, ou então o deixaria vivo, semi-morto! Assim sofreria mais e aprenderia a não mexer mais com a sua pequena!  
Sua pequena?  
  
Ele estava confuso, não sabia o que pensava, ou o que estava sentindo. Apenas sabia que precisava encontrar Vampira e protegê-la, como sempre fazia enquanto estava sob sua vigilância. E ele não parava de se culpar por não ter percebido que era um truque, com o objetivo de afastá-los da mansão! Mas como ele poderia ter percebido?  
  
Rangeu os dentes quando aceitou que não podia ter percebido, então ele sentiu o perfume. Sim, era o perfume de Vampira! Ele não podia estar enganado, somente ela usava aquele aroma, ou melhor, somente ela transpirava aquele odor! Um aroma suave, mas ao mesmo tempo agressivo. Um aroma característico da personalidade dela. Mas espere. Estava misturando-se com outro odor, que ele não conseguia distinguir, mas não lhe era estranho!  
  
Dobrando uma esquina, ele já avistava a...Irmandade!  
  
Gambit estava saindo, quando um vulto caiu sobre ele, fazendo ambos rolarem pelo chão da Irmandade. Com uma certa dificuldade, Gambit conseguiu segurar os pulsos de Logan e tirá-lo de cima de si, chutando-o no estômago com os dois pés. A parede que dividia a cozinha do hall acabara de ser destruída e Fred podia ser visto fazendo um "pequeno" lanchinho!  
  
- O que que tá pegando?  
  
Pietro apareceu na sala, junto de Lance que, ao escutar o barulho da parede, saiu da sua "depressão" e foi ver o que acontecia. Wanda estava escutando cd e não percebeu a situação.  
  
Logan levantou-se com raiva e pulou novamente sobre Gambit que, desta vez preparado com seu bastão, o amparou em pleno ar e o jogou para fora da casa.  
  
- Isso, não queremos mais destruição aqui dentro! - comentou Groxo saltando para fora, pois queria acompanhar a luta. Lance e Pietro o seguiram.  
  
Logan deu uma cambalhota para trás e depois levantou-se. Suas garras estavam visando as partes vitais de Gambit, mas Logan conseguiu se acalmar...Um pouco, mas o suficiente para falar alguma coisa.  
  
- Onde...Ela...está?  
- Quem, mon ami? - a irônia era evidente e isso apenas irritou Logan, que partiu para a briga novamente.  
  
Gambit não foi rápido desssa vez e sentiu as garras de Logan arranharem seu sobretudo, mas conseguiu pará-lo com o bastão antes que se ferisse e o jogou contra uma árvore. Logan não ficou nem um segundo parado e já atingia um chute na face do francês, que voou em direção á casa novamente, mas foi amparado por Fred.  
  
- Chega de destruírem a nossa casa!  
- Pardon, mon ami! Mas esse louco chegou atacando e agora...Ele vai se desculparrr! - e, tirando um carta, ele a energizou e jogou contra Logan.  
  
A pequena explosão da carta não foi o suficiente para parar Logan, que avançava com mais raiva ainda.  
  
- ONDE ESTÁ A VAMPIRA? - perguntou enquanto tentava socar Gambit e arrancar a cabeça do francês no processo.  
- Je non sei do que está falando, mon ami!  
- E não me chama de "meu amigo"!! - e desta vez ele conseguiu mais do que rasgar a roupa de Gambit, mas o ferimento no peito do francês não foi muito profundo, embora a cicatriz ficaria durante alguns dias ou até para sempre.  
  
A luta continuou, mas Gambit nada dizia á respeito do que Logan queria, deixando este cada mais irritado, pois tinha a certeza de que o aroma de Vampira estava impregnado no sobretudo do rapaz, ou melhor, no rapaz inteiro.  
  
As garras de Wolverine eram bloqueadas pelo bastão de Gambit, este com um meio sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Garras. Bastão. Garras. Bastão. Era assim o foco da luta. Um não conseguia ferir o outro e Wolverine, mesmo com seus anos de experiências, parecia estar enfrentando um rival á sua altura! (não literalmente, por que Gambit é mais alto u.u)  
  
Lance, Pietro, Fred, Groxo e Wanda apenas observavam o rumo que a luta estava tomando e procuravam não interferir, a não ser que Gambit ficasse em desvantagem!  
  
- Mas esse francês é mesmo charmoso! - murmurou Wanda, observando-o lutar sem perder a compostura um segundo.  
  
Com um chute no estômago, Gambit tombou no chão e quando Wolverine ia aplicar o que seria o golpe final, Gambit rolou para o lado e jogou uma carta, que Wolverine conseguiu cortá-la ao meio, mas Gambit conseguira o tempo suficiente para por-se de pé e ficar em posição de defesa.  
  
- Je non sei o que vou quer! Je non sei onde se encontra mademoiselle Vampira!  
- Mentira! Eu sinto que você esteve com ela, o aroma está nas suas roupas! É melhor falar logo francês, antes que vire picadinho!  
  
Gambit girou seu bastão e partiu para cima de Logan, com uma sequência de ataques com seu bastão, mas todos bloqueados por Logan, até que este cortou o bastão ao meio, parando com a "brincadeira". Gambit, percebendo a desvantagem que iria levar, saltou para trás.  
  
- Mon bastão...- suspirou Gambit - Vou vai pagar outro! Isso non se faz com o meu "parceirro"! - em seguida sorriu e girou, com cada mão, cada bastão. - Agorra você terá que enfrentar meus "dois" amiguinhos!  
  
Ele jogou um bastão contra Logan, mas quando este bloqueou o bastão, Gambit já o atacava no peito com a outra parte do bastão, em compensação, Logan afundou suas garras no ombro direito do rapaz.  
- Gaaahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Gambit conseguiu se soltar quando "grudou" no peito de Logan uma carta, explodindo e levando o seu adversário junto. Gambit colocou a mão no ferimento e sentiu que as garras haviam perfurado seu corpo, escorrendo sangue tanto na frente quanto atrás.  
  
- Mon Dieu...- ele apenas murmurou quando viu Logan se levantar - Esse carra é imortal?  
  
E foi com certa apreensão que ele viu Logan se aproximando.  
  
- Vou tinha razon, monsieur! - Onde está a garota?  
- Mademoiselle estava em minha companhia, mas...Fugiu! La petit Rebelde percebeu que corria perrigo e me despistou no meio da multidon! Non sei onde ela se encontra agorra!  
- Mentira!! - e ele avançava cada vez mais - Só vou perguntar mais uma vez! Onde está Vampira???  
  
Gambit recuava alguns passos, enquanto que, com uma mão ele tentava conter o sangue, com a outra ele energizava uma carta.  
  
- Mon ami, je disse que non sei! Se eu soubesse, la garota estaria com madame Mística, agorra! E com Mística ela non se encontra!  
- Isso é verdade! - comentou Pietro - A Vampira não tá com a gente não!  
  
Logan sequer deu ouvidos e partiu para cima de Gambit, que jogou sua carta, mas que , como da outra vez, foi cortada ao meio. As outras cartas que vieram tiveram o mesmo destino, ou foram esquivadas com facilidade. Gambit sentiu suor escorrer da sua testa.  
  
Já não havia dúvidas quanto a existência de uma pessoa que convenceu Vampira a fugir. Mas quem seria essa pessoa e o que ganharia com a fuga da garota?  
  
- Magneto? - sugeriu Scott sem refletir direito.  
- Mas em que Vampira poderia servir á Magneto, sem os seus poderes? - lembrou Jean - A não ser que Magneto não saiba que ela perdeu os poderes!  
- Ele, ou a pessoa que ele mandou para convencer Vampira, perceberiam que ela estava sem os seus poderes! - comentou Ororo.  
- ...É verdade, Magneto não se encaixa! Mas quem se encaixa? - perguntou Scott - Há alguém que ganharia algo com Vampira sem os seus poderes?  
- Irene? - sugeriu Kurt - Ela não era a mulher quem criou a Vam? Talvez o instinto materno.  
- Ela não precisaria fugir com a Vampira! - comentou Xavier - E dúvido que ela conseguiria nos afastar daqui sem ajuda de.  
- Mística! - murmurou Fera - Talvez Magneto tenha algo a ver com tudo isso, se uma possibilidade se confirmar!  
  
Todos olharam com curiosidade para Fera, então ele se levantou do sofá em que dividia com Jean, e se aproximou da mesa do professor.  
  
- Era de muita importância que aqueles exames com Vampira tivesse sido realizado no mesmo dia! - comentou.  
- Logan pediu para deixarmos ela aproveitar um pouco essa liberdade! - explicou Xavier - Eu não pensei que ela fosse fugir antes que pudessemos tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com seus poderes! Mas...O que você tem em mente?  
  
Fera ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, refletindo a possibilidade e deixando todos ansiosos pela resposta, menos Xavier que, telepaticamente, descobriu o que Fera pensava.  
  
- A não ser que a perda dos poderes seja temporária! - disse por fim e as "massas cinzentas" de todos pareceu despertar, como se Fera tivesse colocado a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeça.  
- Então Mística saberia disso e...- começou Jean.  
- ...Arranjou um meio de retirar Logan e o professor daqui, pois eles seriam os únicos que a reconheceriam! E também afastou Ororo para o caso de algo sair errado e ela não ser obrigada á enfrentá-la! - completou Scott.  
- Então a Vampira está com o Magneto?? - perguntou Kurt, parecendo ser o único que ainda não tinha entendido.  
- Mas como é que a Mística poderia ter a certeza de que os poderes de Vampira voltarão? - perguntou Kitty, calada até então.  
- Só se ela for a razão dos poderes de Vampira terem desaparecidos! - explicou Xavier - Isso muda tudo! Podemos rastrear a Mística pelo cérebro!  
  
Todos se animaram novamente e, enquanto Ororo e Xavier se dirigiam á sala do Cérebro novamente, o professor pediu para Scott organizar uma equipe e irem investigar com o pessoal da Irmandade!  
  
- Há uma possibilidade de estarem usando aquela casa como cativeiro! - explicou e saiu.  
  
Scott parecia outro ou o mesmo, se tivesse dormido dois dias, pois suas energias voltaram perante a possibilidade de encontrarem Vampira. Mesmo com os protestos de Jean e seus pedidos para que descansasse, Scott recrutou Kitty, Kurt, Bobby (homem de gelo) e Jean se ofereceu para acompanhá-los. Então, saíram com a x-vam, mesmo esta estando com os retrovisores quebrados! E, antes que Kitty abrisse a boca, Jean sentou no volante.  
  
As garras passaram muito perto de seu rosto desta vez e se não fosse o tremor da terra, provocado por Avalanche, certamente estaria com o estômago perfurado.  
  
- Essa foi porr pouco! - comentou e fez um sinal de positivo para Lance.  
- Eu pensei que fosse uma luta de um contra um...- reclamou Logan, levantando - ...Mas vejo que o francês depende dos seus amigos!  
- Seria uma luta de um contra um...- defendeu Pietro - Se você não tivesse quebrado a NOSSA casa!!! Sei lá por que raios você quer a cabeça do francês, mas foi a NOSSA parede que você quebrou!! - essa foi a melhor desculpa que Pietro pode arranjar, para não admitir que estava ajudando um "companheiro" e ele correu em volta de Wolverine, jogando-o contra uma árvore devido ao vento.  
  
Gambit riu da situação e deu ás costas para arena de luta. Estava indo embora e disse:  
  
- Bien, Je non tenho mais o que fazerr por aqui! Cuidem do mon ami, como je cuidarria! - e abanou a mão, dizendo para Logan - Divirta-se, MON AMI!  
- Ora, não vai fugir, seu frânces miserável!! - E saltou, mas foi bloqueado por Fred.  
- Você não vai sair daqui! - e deu uma barrigada nele.  
- Ora seu gorducho...- resmungou enquanto voava devido ao impacto. Dando uma cambalhota em pleno ar e aterrisou - Não tenho tempo para perder com vocês, pirralhos!  
  
E o chão tremeu outra vez, mas Logan manteve-se equilibrado.  
  
- Agora a encrenca é com a gente! - comentou Lance e o tremor ficou ainda mais forte, abrindo uma rachadura no chão e se Logan não tivesse sido rápido e ágil o suficiente, certamente teria sido derrubado ali.  
  
Wolverine saltou e apontou suas garras em direção á Lance, mas Fred entrou na frente e novamente Logan encontrou aquela barriga de gelatina que o jogou mais uma vez para longe de sua presa.  
  
- ...Gorducho, você está brincando com o fogo! - disse e depois rugiu furiosamente, o desespero de perder o rastro de Gambit e a única chance de encontrar Vampira, tomando conta da sua mente.  
  
Como um lobo, ele partiu para cima de Fred e, desta vez, nem mesmo a sua enorme pança o livraria de sentir o gosto de suas afiadas garras, mas Logan não contava com a ajuda inesperada de Wanda. Ela fez o x-men parar á centímetros de sua vítima, mas Logan continuava insistindo e querendo atacar.  
  
- Fred, saí daí seu idiota! - gritou Wanda e com o movimento das mãos, jogou Logan no buraco - O que seria de vocês, sem mim? Seus tapados!  
Ela já estava voltando para casa, quando escutou a exclamação de surpresa dos rapazes. Virando-se, ela encontrou o mutante respirando pesadamente e FORA do buraco que Lance construíra.  
  
- ...Será que Gambit tinha razão? Será que esse cara é imortal?? - perguntou a garota surpresa - Estou cansada de você! Se pensa que vai atrás de Gambit, está muito enganado! - e ela novamente o segurava, impedindo que se movesse - Não vou permitir que você saia daqui! - ela arrancou duas árvores que estavam próximas e as entortou em volta dele.  
  
Logan já não falava mais nada. A raiva, que estava sentindo por saber que a sua única pista para Vampira estava cada vez mais distante, já havia tomado conta dele! Ele já não raciocínava, sua mente já estava apagada, ele não era mais dono do seu corpo! A fúria violenta se manifestou, fazendo-o se soltar da "magia" de Wanda, e rasgando as duas árvores.  
  
- Mas como?? - foi a única coisa que Wanda conseguiu exclamar.  
  
Foi com um certo temor que ela viu o inimigo se aproximando furiosamente.  
  
Ele sabia que precisava cuidar do seu ferimento, mas antes ele tinha que despistar o "homem-lobo". Entrando em uma loja de perfumes, ele roubou vários perfumes de uma mesma marca (se não ia ficar fedido demais ). Aproveitou uma outra loja e roubou uma camiseta, uma calça e um sobretudo, todos pretos e entrou em um beco sem saída, onde largou o seu sobretudo. Correu em direção oposta á que estava o apartamento com Vampira e procurou outro beco, onde tomou um banho de perfumes, literalmente, e gritou ao sentir o líquido atingir o ombro ferido (gritou muito u.u), e trocou de roupa, largando as suas antigas ali.  
  
Respirando fundo, ele procurou uma farmácia e roubou o que precisava para limpar o ferimento e colocar uma bandagem, estacando o sangue.  
Ao certificar que não estava sendo seguido, ele tomou um ônibus e seguiu para a sua casa temporária.  
  
Eles chegaram ao campo de batalha á tempo de evitar que Logan cometesse uma loucura e Jean conseguiu segurá-lo antes que suas garras perfurassem o pescoço de Wanda. Esta parecia que ia desmaiar de susto, mais foi amparada por Groxo.  
  
- Eu...Eu não vou conseguir segurá-lo por muito tempo! - comentou Jean - Ele está muito agressivo para tentar acalmá-lo!  
  
Wanda aproveitou o momento para jogar Jean no chão, enquanto jogava Logan de cabeça contra o chão, nocauteando-o no processo.  
  
- Pronto! Agora ele não incomoda mais ninguém! - exclamou, mais para si própria do que para os outros - ...Ainda bem!  
- Logan! - Jean correu para ver se ele estava bem - Você não precisava fazer isso, Wanda!  
  
A garota não respondeu e se dirigiu para casa, torcendo para que desta vez Logan não acordasse.  
  
- Kurt, leve o Logan para o professor! Se ele acordar, não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra! - comentou Scott.  
- Eu, hein! E se ele acordar no meio do caminho??? - disse Kurt, assustado.  
- Ele não vai acordar e larga a mão de ser medroso! - pediu Kitty - Se você demorar muito, menos tempo até que ele desperte!  
- Ok! Ok! Tô indo! - e mal disse isso, ele se aproximou (tremendo) de Logan e desapareceram.  
  
Scott virou-se para Lance e cia, dizendo:  
  
- Agora a nossa conversa é com vocês!  
  
Lance se colocou em posição de ataque, mas ao olhar para Kitty, optou por ficar na denfesiva. Pietro já dobrava suas pernas para correr em torno de qualquer um deles (ou para fugir ) e Fred bateu os pé no chão, um de cada vez, como os lutadores de sumô e Groxo apenas ficou em sua posição de sapo, esperando a reação dos x-mens.  
  
Ciclope estava com a mão em seu visor, enquanto Jean se aproximava dele. Ao redor de Bobby, o ar já ficava mais frio e Kitty apenas trocava olhares com  
  
Merci obrigado  
  
Monsieur senhor  
  
Je Eu  
  
Vou Voc  
  
Eh bien  
  
Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc  
  
Très Bien está bem  
  
Voilá pronto  
  
Mon cher querido  
  
Mon Dieu meu Deus  
  
Precisément precisamente  
  
Má cherrie  
  
Mademoiselle  
  
Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro  
  
La dame américaine a dama americana  
  
Pardon perdão  
  
Le docteur o doutor  
  
La Princesse a princesa  
  
Non não  
  
veux quer  
  
Bonjour bom dia  
  
Mon ami meu amigo  
  
Mon amur meu amor  
  
s'il vous plaît por favor  
  
magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
  
Une uma  
  
La maison a mansão  
  
petit pequeno ou pequena  
  
Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida  
  
Oui sim  
  
as é  
  
profond profundo  
  
sentiment sentimento  
  
Une visite uma visita  
  
voulusses quisesse  
  
Je t'aime eu te amo  
  
au revoir adeus, até breve, etc...  
  
pauvre pobre, mendigo  
  
fatalitè fatalidade 


	5. Doce capítulo 5

Capítulo cinco: Rumo á Paris! 

Ele havia localizado Mística perto do shopping, em uma ruela de moradias. Convocou Fera e Ororo para irem com ele até lá, mas Kurt apareceu quando eles já estavam saindo.

- Professor, o Logan, ele.  
- Cuide dele, Kurt! Encontramos Mística! - explicou o professor, já saindo pelo hall.  
- Não! Professor, não me deixem aqui sozinho com ele, o Logan.  
- Kurt, não podemos perder tempo! - explicou Ororo - Leve-o para a enfermaria e trate das feridas superficiais e o organismo dele cuidará dos outros ferimentos!

E, sem escutarem os apelos do "duende azul", os três saíram. Kurt apenas ficou olhando eles se distanciarem, sem saber o que fazer. Ele olhou para o homem inconsciente caído no chão (por que ele não tinha forças para carregá-lo) e desapareceu quando Logan movimentou um braço, mas retornou quando viu que ele continuava desmaiado.

- Ufa! - e ele limpou o suor da testa e teletransportou-se para a enfermaria com Logan.

Eles ficaram algum tempo nesse clima de tensão. Em nenhum dos lados alguém ousava quebrar o silêncio, enquanto Kitty e Lance travavam outro tipo de guerra com os olhares. Ele a perseguia e ela fugia, mas retornava a olhá-lo assim que percebia que ele desviara os olhos. E isso continuou por muito tempo .  
- Ah, qual é! Vocês chegaram e vão ficar parados que nem estátuas? - perguntou Pietro, ousando quebrar o clima - O que querem? Se vierem com o mesmo papo do Wolverine, eu dou um tiro, hein? A gente não sabe de Vampira coisa nenhuma!  
- Por que será que isso me cheira á mentira? - perguntou Scott.  
- Vai ver o seu desodorante venceu, senhor "perfeição"! - zombou Lance - É sério, não sabemos onde a Vampira está!  
- Mas sabem de alguma coisa? - perguntou Jean.  
- Apenas que ela sumiu! - responderam quase em coro.  
- E também que era para o Gambit ter trazido ela para a Mística, mas a Vampira fugiu! - comentou Fred e Pietro bateu em sua própria testa.  
- ...Acho que eles não precisavam desse comentário, seu INFELIZ! - gritou o filho do Magneto.  
- Obrigadinha, Fred! - e Jean piscou para o grandalhão, que ficou muito feliz - Isso prova uma coisa...- ela conversava com Scott agora - Mística e Magneto são os responsáveis pelo sumiço da Vampira e nossa teoria está confirmada! Agora resta saber como é que a Mística conseguiu anular os poderes da Vampira!  
- ...E também encontrar a Vampira, né Jean? - completou Scott com um leve toque de irônia.  
- Vocês vão ficar falando muito ou vão brigar? - perguntou Lance.  
- Fica para uma outra vez! - disse Kitty - O que queríamos saber, já sabemos, valew hein Fred!!

E assim, os x-mens estavam voltando para a x-van, deixando o pessoal da Irmandade com cara de bestas. Lance até pensou em causar um "leve" tremor, mas seus olhos não desprendiam de Kitty e ele acabou desistindo dessa idéia, pois não queria machucá-la.

- Essa é boa! Eles vem aqui, causam o maior auê e vão embora?? - comentou Pietro indignado - Essa é boa...E depois somos nós quem começa as provocações!

Mas ninguém deu bola para o que ele dizia, pois Fred foi começar a arrumar a casa, arrancando algumas árvores e ia cortá-las para improvisar uma parede. Groxo resolveu voltar a assistir tv e Lance "lembrou" da sua depressão.

Ela ainda estava admirando a paisagem, quando avistou Gambit se aproximando do prédio, então correu para abrir-lhe a porta. Ele parecia um pouco cansado e preoucupado, mas entrou em silêncio e entregou-lhe uma sacola. Vampira sentiu o cheiro de batatas fritas e abriu a sacola, devorando seu "almoço" rapidamente.

Gambit jogou-se no sofá, refletindo em como se livraria de Logan. Matá-lo estava fora de cogitação, uma vez que ele se mostrou mais poderoso do que Gambit imaginava! Mas se ele não fizesse nada, cedo ou tarde aquele "homem-lobo" encontraria este apartamento e lhe roubaria (ou pegaria de volta O.o?) sua petit rebelde! E isso ele não poderia permitir!

- Remy...

A voz rouca de Vampira lhe retirou de seus pensamentos e ele voltou um sorriso para ela.

- Oui, má cherrie?  
- Que perfume forte!  
- Eh bien...Je tropecei com um carra que carregava perfumes...Quebrarram todos em mim!

Depois disso, eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos e Vampira tornou a quebrá-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Non...Bien, parrece que von demolir este prédio em breve...- então ele pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa e disse - Má cherrie, gostaria de conhecer la France?

Essa proposta lhe pegou desprevinida e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, digerindo a proposta. (e as batatas também)

- Por que?  
- Bien...Eu gostarria que você conhecesse minha cidade natal! E por que ficarr aqui? Você pretende voltar parra o Instituto?- perguntou apreensivo.

Vampira ficou em silêncio, deixando-o ainda mais ansioso.

- Saudades da sua terrinha, hein? Bem, eu não posso voltar para o Instituto, não sou mais mutante, "mon cher"!

Ele piscou os olhos surpreso.

- Non sabia que vou falava francês!  
- E não falo, mas andando com um, é natural que eu aprenda algumas frases! - respondeu sorrindo.  
- Enton, o que decide?  
- ...Você percebeu que me fez duas grandes propostas em menos de um dia?? - e ela riu.  
- Eh bien...Je gosto de fazerr surrpresas, má cherrie!  
- E que surpresa! - exclamou.  
- Pense bien, cherrie! La France, la belle Parris! E tu non tem o que fazerr aqui, lembra? Vamos viajar pelo mundo!

Ele se levantou e a puxou para perto de si, começando a rodopiar, ao som de uma valsa imaginária, pelo apartamento inteiro. Vampira ria diante da alegria do rapaz, que continuava falando das vantagens da França, mas que ela sempre colocava uma obstáculo nessa viagem.

- Tem a escola e.  
- Uma mês, má cherrie! Apenas um mês e depois voltarremos, isso se vou quiser!  
- Se você ama tanto assim a França, o que veio fazer aqui? - ela perguntou.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mas continuava dançando com ela pelo apartamento, como se refletisse sobre a pergunta ou recordava-se do seu passado.

- ...A vida me trouxe até vou! - ele disse simplesmente - Non me arrependo de ter deixado la France, se eu voltar com vou! Enton má cherrie, o que tu decide? Partirremos hoje mesmo!

Ela ponderou o que a prendia ali, em Bayville e descobriu que agora, nada a prendia. Empolgada com esta nova vida e também ansiosa pelas aventuras em Paris, ela sentiu-se dominada pela alegria e vontade de Gambit em sair dali o mais rápido possível. Já que nada a impedia de ir, por que não ir?

Gambit sentiu os lábios da garota colarem no seu, então já sabia a resposta.

A primeira coisa que viu, ao abrir os olhos, foi um garoto azul tremendo de medo e de costas para ele, amarrando os seus pés na cama. Uma forte dor de cabeça fez com que seus instintos selvagens viessem novamente á tona e os cintos que o seguravam na cama da enfermaria, de nada serviram. Um rugido alto percorreu pela mansão inteira, e Kurt praticamente ficou paralizado de medo e, lentamente, virou o rosto para Logan.

O homem saltou por cima de Kurt e este, por impulso, se teletransportou para o seu quarto, de onde ainda ouvia o acesso de fúria de Wolverine. Vidros sendo quebrados era o que mais se ouvia, além dos rugidos!

- Ai meu Deus, eu não mereço isso...Eu tô morrendo de medo, eu confesso!!

E, de repente, os barulhos cessaram, deixando o rapaz ainda mais preocupado, pois quando ouvia os barulhos, poderia ter a localição precisa de Logan. O silêncio era total e assustador, ou melhor, quase total. Apenas a respiração de Kurt podia ser ouvida.

- Por que o pessoal não chega logo?

Sem perceber ele estava cada vez mais próximo da janela e distante da porta. Foi quando o vidro se quebrou atrás de si e ele sentiu o bafo quente do seu tutor.

- AHHHH MINHA MÃE!! LOGAN, SOU EU KURT! - ele tentava fazer com que Logan voltasse á razão, mas nada adiantava, então ele desapareceu antes que a garra de Logan perfurasse sua garganta.

Aparecendo no banheiro, Kurt estava suando que nem um porco prestes á morrer. Mesmo sabendo que isso não adiantaria, ele trancou a porta, para ao menos ter um tempo para pensar no que faria. Ficar fugindo não adiantaria por muito tempo, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Enfrentar Logan?

- Se eu o enfrentar, aí é que eu morro! - choramingou antes da porta desabar - Oh droga, você não desiste?  
- GRRAAUUUU!!

E, antes que ele pudesse chegar á um passo de distância de Kurt, este desapareceu. Isso, Kurt não sabia, deixava o lado animal de Logan ainda mais furioso.

Ela sentiu uma forte chuva se aproximar, ou melhor, uma Tempestade. Não vacilou e se transformou em uma gata, pulando pela janela dos fundos, enquanto ele saía por um tubo de ventilação, no exato momento em que a porta da frente era derrubada.

A casa era aconchegante, com sofás, estantes com livros, um grande quadro de uma bela moça em cima de uma lareira.

- Tem certeza de que é aqui, Charles? É uma casa aconchegante...- comentou Ororo.

Xavier indicou a Fera que olhasse a lareira e, depois de uma minuciosa investigação, Fera descobriu a alavanca que revelava a passagem secreta.

- As aparências enganam! - ele disse e depois desceu as escadas, enquanto Ororo e Xavier ficaram esperando na sala.

Era um ambiente mal iluminado e ele viu restos de comida em cima do balcão, ficando claro para ele que a pessoa havia fugido por algum motivo, certamente quando ouviu que eles estavam chegando. O erro que Mística e seu ajudante cometeram foi apenas um, esquecerem uma pequena garrafinha do produto que eles venderam para Vampira! Fera, astuto como sempre, não hesitou e recolheu o vidrinho.

- Interessante...Vou precisar fazer uns exames para descobrir o que é isso!

Ele voltou para a sala, pois não havia mais nada ali que pudesse ajudá-lo, e contou a Xavier o que descobriu.

- Nenhum sinal da Mística!  
Xavier ficou pensativo por um momento, mas não tinham mais nada o que fazer ali, então foram embora.

Ele apareceu na sala, mas não era esse o lugar que ele estava pensando. Então Kurt percebeu que suas energias estavam acabando e ele não poderia ficar fugindo por muito tempo. Aliás, ele não conseguiria mais fazer o seu teletransporte! Suas pernas tremiam e ele mal podia procurar um lugar para se esconder, mesmo por que não adiantaria devido ao faro de Logan.

- P-por fa-favor...Alguém...Alguém me ajudaaa!!!

Nesse momento, Amara e Jubileu apareceram e viram o pavor do rapaz. Antes que elas pudessem zombar de Kurt, Logan saltou do alto da escada em direção á elas. Se Jubileu não tivesse atirado os seus "fogos de artifícios" por impulso, certamente elas teriam sido atacadas.

- CORREEEE!!

Elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo e Amara foi puxar Kurt, que estava paralizado de medo. Eles correram para a sala de treinamento e, quando Logan se levantou, correu na mesma direção.

- Kurt, tira a gente daqui! - pediu Amara.  
- C-como?  
- Como assim "como"? Com os seus poderes! - respondeu Jubileu - Rápido que ele está vindo!  
- E-eu não posso! Eu tô sem energia de tanto fugir dele!  
- Você não consegue por que está é com medo! Fica calmo e se concentra, Kurt! - pediu Jubileu.  
- Rápido! - apressou Amara.

Kurt fechou os olhos e elas se agarraram nele. Logan corria em sua direção e eles já estavam sentindo a garra do homem, quando Kurt conseguiu levá-las para a sala dos comandos, onde Amara correu e, apertando alguns botões no desespero, ela conseguiu acionar as armadilhas.

- Isso vai atrasá-lo um pouco! - ela comentou e se virou para seus amigos - Oh, Deus! Kurt!  
O rapaz estava caído inconciente nos braços de Jubileu, que olhava para a amiga com medo.

- Ele está apenas desmaiado, mas o que vamos fazer quando Logan chegar até aqui?

- Eu não sei, Jubileu! Rezar por alguma salvação??

A outra lhe lançou um olhar irônico e Amara apenas deu de ombros. Deixaram Kurt deitado no chão e se aproximaram da janela, para observar Logan detonando as armadilhas. Enquanto ele estivesse ali, elas poderiam dizer que estavam seguras!

Uma fina chuva começou a cair no fim da tarde. Enquanto eles estavam abraçados em frente á janela, observando as lágrimas da natureza. Ele perguntou outra vez, somente para confirmar e ela fez que sim e o beijou com força. Empolgado pela resposta positiva dela, ele sequer notou que ela o conduzia para a cama. Quando deu por si, estava sobre ela e os beijos estavam cada vez mais calientes.

"Mon Dieu! O que je estou fazendo?" - pensou, admirando o rosto de Vampira por uns segundos, antes de voltar a beijá-la, de maneira mais suave. Ela pareceu estranhar a mudança do beijo e o afastou, meio confusa.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou um pouco irritada - Você não quer?

O olhar dele era de carinho. Alisou a face da garota, admirando-a, então devolveu a pergunta.

- E vou? Veux?

Ela piscou, não entendendo. Gambit saiu de cima ela e deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para perto do seu toráx com cuidado para não encostá-la em seu ferimento.

Essa recusa deixou Vampira atordoada. Ela não era sensual? Não era sexy para ele? Por que ele não quis?

- Mon petit! Não fique com essa cara! - pediu, percebendo a decepção da garota e afagou seus cabelos - Non entendeu minha perrgunta? Je repito e esclarreço...Vou veux fazerr amorr comigo? Ou vou está se deixando dominarr por um impulso, que é o desejo de ser tocada após tanto tempo de reclusão?

Surpresa, ela repetia a pergunta mentalmente. Percebendo a dúvida da garota, Gambit disse simplesmente:

- Se vou voulusses, vou não pensarria duas vezes, má cherrie! É melhor esperrarmos o momento mais apropriado para vou!

Ela sorriu agradecida para o francês e fechou os olhos. Os dois ficaram assim durante um bom tempo, até o anoitecer...

Elas escutavam as fortes batidas de Logan contra a porta de metal, que haviam trancado ás pressas quando viram o tutor escapar da sala de treinamento.  
- Essa não, e agora? - perguntou Amara desesperada - Kurt, acorda!

Mas o rapaz ainda estava inconsciente. Jubileu rezava por um milagre, enquanto a porta a deixava desesperada, pois parecia que iria ceder á qualquer momento.

- Por que todo mundo saiu ao mesmo tempo?? - choramingou Jubileu, mas em seguida ela mostrou confiança - Amara, fique atenta! Quando a porta desabar, vamos atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo!!

A outra fez que sim e se levantou, andando até ficar ao lado de Jubileu e o fogo apareceu em suas mãos, enquanto nas mãos de Jubileu, fogos de artifícios estavam á vista. Elas olhavam apreensivas para a porta.

BAM...BAM...BAM... (som dos socos de Wolverine) Risck (som das garras do Wolverine).

Elas avistaram as pontas das garras cortando a porta ao meio e abrindo uma pequena passagem para Logan, mas era o suficiente para que ele entrasse na sala. Ele olhou para as duas garotas e sequer teve tempo para gritar, quando o ataque combinado o atingiu no peito, lançando-o de volta pelo caminho que entrara. Isso apenas o deteve por pouco tempo.

- E agora? - perguntou Amara - Estamos cercadas de qualquer jeito! E o Kurt? Não podemos abandoná-lo aqui!  
- Sim, mas se o carregarmos, perderemos a nossa chance de escapar! - comentou Jubileu - Mas não é justo deixá-lo para trás...Vamos continuar atacando Logan!

E elas repetiram o ataque todas as vezes em que viram o homem se aproximar da porta. Esse esforço repetitivo acabou por desgastar seus poderes. Amara já não conseguiria acender sequer uma vela, enquanto Jubileu caiu sobre seus joelhos, exaustas. Então ele se aproximou...

- Grauuuuu!!

As duas garras estavam cruzadas ameaçadoramente para elas. Elas recuaram até ficarem próximas ao teclado de controle e Logan estava saltando sobre elas...

- AHHHHHHH!

As duas não puderam evitar o grito de medo e fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Porém, nada aconteceu e o silêncio dominava o lugar. Abriram os olhos e não viram ninguém! Nem Logan...Nem Kurt! Trocando olhares, elas entenderam o que acabara de acontecer e correram.

Ele estava meio inconsciente quando se jogou sobre Logan e mal tinha controles sobre seus movimentos, mas mesmo assim conseguiu se lançar nas costas do tutor e se teletransportou para o hall com ele, antes que suas garras afiadas tocassem nas meninas. Mas e agora?

Logan tentava atingir suas próprias costas, para pegar Kurt. Eles ficaram nessa "brincadeira" por alguns segundos, até que o mais velho se irritou (mais ainda u.u) e o pegou pelo pulso, jogando-o contra a escada. Durante o vôo, Kurt perdera a consciência mais uma vez e não pode se teletransportar antes de atingir a escadaria. Ficou imóvel no chão e só não virou pedacinhos por que, quando estava se aproximando...

- Logan, não!! - uma voz chamou sua atenção e ele foi erguido no ar. Lutou, bufou, mas ela não o soltaria assim tão fácil.  
- Essa foi por pouco! - comentou Scott - Consegue mantê-lo assim, Jean?

A ruiva fez que sim e Kitty correu até Kurt para ver como ele estava. Jubileu e Amara apareceram com expressões de pavor, que se transformou em alivío por ver que seus amigos já tomaram conta da situação.

- Por Deus, vocês chegaram bem á tempo! - comentou Amara - Por que todo mundo resolveu sair hoje, hein?  
- Ué, onde está o professor? - indagou Bobby.  
- Não sabemos! - responderam as duas garotas - Estavamos escutando cd, quando escutamos a bagunça e vimos Logan atacando Kurt e não entendemos nada! - terminou de explicar Jubileu.

Logan continuava tentando se libertar dos poderes de Jean, mas não conseguia e, quando Xavier e os outros chegaram, Logan foi completamento dominado e desmaiou.

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui?? - quis saber o professor.

Depois de deixarem Logan na enfermaria, desta vez bem amarrado, embora Xavier garantisse que havia acalmado a mente dele, todos (entenda: todos os x-mens mais experientes) se dirigiram ao escritório de Charles e começaram a contar o que descobriram.

- Então foi Mística realmente! - murmurou Ororo - E Gambit teria que levá-la para ela, mas Vampira fugiu? Então não podemos usar o cérebro para rastreá-lo, de nada adiantaria!

- E vocês, o que descobriram? - perguntou Jean, depois que Fera explicou aonde tinham ido.  
- Não muito! - respondeu Ororo - Fera encontrou um líquido estranho, mas não sabemos o que é!  
- Tenho que fazer alguns exames, mas temo que só conseguirei a resposta dentro de duas, ou mais, semanas!

Scott se encontava no mais profundo silêncio e, apesar dos óculos, podia se perceber que seus olhos estavam fitando o chão, refletindo tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Vampira fugira. Por que? Por que fora incentivada por Mística para isso! Como eles puderam não perceber que o afastamento do professor, Ororo e Logan era muito bem vinda para um ataque? Simplesmente por que não deram a devida importância ao desaparecimento dos poderes de Vampira! E por que ele não deu essa atenção? Ele DEVIA ter percebido...Era sua obrigação! Afinal, ele liderava a equipe, não?

Ela o viu suspirava de uma maneira como se estivesse bravo com alguma coisa e ela não precisou entrar em sua mente para descobrir que era por causa de Vampira!

"Mais essa agora! Logan...Scott...Os dois estão se acabando por causa dela! Ai, eu não devia pensar assim...Pobre Scott!"

- O que vamos fazer agora? - quis saber Scott, olhando com uma certa esperança para Xavier.

- Eu ainda não sei, Scott! - confessou o professor - Vampira pode estar em qualquer lugar, mas precisamos encontrá-la antes de Magneto!

E o silêncio caiu sobre eles.

Onde estaria? Estava tudo escuro...O quê? Vozes? De quem eram? Não podia distinguir, estavam todos falando ao mesmo tempo e algumas outras vozes começaram a gritar de medo!

Parem! Parem!

Sua mente estava uma bagunça, imagens começaram a girar em torno de si. Imagens que nem mesmo ele sabia que guardava em sua memória...Imagens de sua infância...De sua adolescência! Imagens de quando fizeram experiências com ele...Imagens de quando ele conseguiu sair da encubadora!

Corre. Corre. Vou te pegar! Corre. Corre. Vou te matar!

De quem era essa voz? Sua? Não pode ser, para quem ele estaria falando isso? Então ele viu Dente-de-Sabre na sua frente e começou a persegui-lo. Uma luta sangrenta seguiu-se e acabou com ele caindo em um buraco. Ele caía, caía, caía...O buraco não terminava! Fechou os olhos. As vozes pararam de gritar, tudo ficou em silêncio e uma grande paz reinava em seu coração. Seria a morte?

Alguns diziam que a morte era um sono eterno, tranquilo. Estaria morto? Quem o matara? Mas se estava morto, por que sentia dor? Seu peito esquerdo começou a doer e ele não sabia o motivo.

Uma mão repousou em sua testa e ele abriu os olhos. Quem era? Ele não conseguiu identificar imediatamente, mas logo percebeu que era Vampira. Ela sorriu para ele e tudo pareceu ficar mais tranquilo, ele se sentiu melhor com o toque de sua mão delicada acariciando seus cabelos, molhados de suor, fazendo relaxar aquele corpo velho e musculoso. Então tudo parou e ele se viu sozinho!

Levantou-se desesperado. Onde seu anjo foi? Quem a tirou de perto de si?

A imagem de um certo francês, sorrindo irônicamente para ele, apareceu diante de si e Logan fez suas garras aparecerem. Outra luta. E novamente ele perdeu e viu Gambit se afastar vitorioso. Os gritos voltaram e desta vez ele reconheceu a voz. Era o seu anjo! Seu anjo gritava e pedia por socorro. Pedia que ELE fosse socorrê-la!

Sem saber para onde ir, ele começou a correr sem direção. Corria para frente, sempre em frente, tentando seguir a voz de seu anjo. Ela estava parada, sorrindo para ele e com os braços abertos, chamando-o. Ele sorriu, ela estava bem! Correu em sua direção, corria para seu abraço, porém...Quanto mais ele corria, mais a imagem de Vampira se afastava, até que desapareceu e tudo se tingiu de negro...

Dia 3.

A Lua ainda não havia cedido seu lugar ao Sol, mas já estava indo embora. Era madrugada do dia 3 de novembro e eles estavam saindo daquele velho apartamento em ruína. Ela ainda esfregava seus olhos de sono, enquanto ele a puxava com muita pressa.

- Que pressa! Parece que estamos fugindo! - comentou ela, sem saber da veracidade em suas palavras.

- Mon ami está esperrando! Avisei-o ontem que partiríamos com ele hoje cedinho! - comentou, ignorando as palavras dela - Temos que nos apressar, mon amur!

Ela apenas bocejou, enquanto Gambit fazia sinal para um taxista. Ele disse um endereço e aconchegou Vampira em seu casaco durante o percurso e ficaram abraçados, até que tiveram que sair correndo do táxi, depois que Gambit pagou uma quantia menor do que deveria e o taxista saiu correndo atrás deles, mas logo os perdeu de vista.

Era uma grande área verde, com uma pequena pista de vôo particular. Um jatinho estava se preparando para decolar, quando Gambit assobiou para alguém.  
Era mais alto que Gambit, seus cabelos eram parecidos com o de Lance, mas eram negros e tinha olhos verdes. Seria bonito, se não fosse aqueles "chifres" (?) saindo sobre sua testa. Vampira achou melhor não comentar nada!

- Aqui estamos, má cherrie! Este é meu amigo Osorno! - Não seria oCorno? - ela murmurou para si mesma, mas eles não escutaram.

Osorno ajudou Vampira a se instalar no jatinho e depois jogou a bagagens deles (que era somente a mala da Vampira u.u) no bagageiros e embarcou. Gambit sentou-se ao lado dele e Vampira ficava cada vez mais duvidosa quanto á essa viagem, mas confiava em Gambit!

- E agorra, má cherrie...Aperte o cinto, pois estarremos levantando vôo para la France! - ele disse virando-se para ela.

Vampira sorriu e sentiu seu estômago subir e descer, como naquele primeiro beijo com Gambit (mas a experiência era diferente e menos agradável ), e ficou um pouco nervosa quando a pista começou a ficar pequena diante de seus olhos grudados na janelinha.

- France, aqui vamos nós!! - gritou Gambit, obviamente o mais empolgado dos três - Rumo la Parris!  
Osorno riu diante a empolgação de Gambit e Vampira mostrou um discreto sorriso, enquanto dava adeus para Scott e Logan em seus pensamentos...

--- Continua!

Merci obrigado Monsieur senhor Je Eu Vou Você Eh bien Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc Très Bien está bem Voilá pronto Mon cher querido Mon Dieu meu Deus Precisément precisamente Má cherrie Mademoiselle Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro La dame américaine a dama americana Pardon perdão Le docteur o doutor La Princesse a princesa Non não veux quer Bonjour bom dia Mon ami meu amigo Mon amur meu amor s'il vous plaît por favor magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
Une uma La maison a mansão petit pequeno ou pequena Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida Oui sim as é profond profundo sentiment sentimento Une visite uma visita voulusses quisesse Je t'aime eu te amo au revoir adeus, até breve, etc.  
pauvre pobre, mendigo fatalitè fatalidade


	6. Doce capítulo 6

Capítulo seis: Paris, a cidade luz!

Dia 3.

Era mais um dia de aula que ele perdia, mas ninguém conseguia fazê-lo desistir de procurar pelas ruas de Bayville, nem mesmo Xavier. Scott chegara até rodar pelas ruas da cidade vizinha, mas nada. Mesmo sabendo que era inútil essas buscas sem rumos, Scott preferia fazer isso do que ficar em casa, jogado em algum canto, ou ficar no colégio, sem prestar atenção nas matérias.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente á mansão e ficou ali, pensativo.

- Onde você está, Vampira?

Parecendo ouvir a voz de Scott, Vampira sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer sua espinha e piscou os olhos algumas vezes, até despertar por completo. Ela olhou á sua volta e pareceu não reconhecer o lugar, mas quando a sua mente despertou também, ela logo se lembrou.

Gambit estava pilotando o avião agora. Quando é que eles trocaram de lugar? (O.o) E Osorno dormia e roncava alto.

- Bom dia...- ela murmurou.  
- Despertou, belle adormecida? Non sei, sincerramente, como vou conseguiu dormir com essa serra elétrica ligada! - comentou rindo.  
- Eu tava cansada, eu acho! Ou meu sono é pesado e eu não tinha reparado! - ela respondeu com o mesmo humor - Quanto tempo eu dormi, hein?  
- Bastante! O dia até clarreou!

Vampira olhou pela janela e viu aquele céu azul claro, lindo, indicando que sua vida estava mudando para melhor. Quantas coisas aconteceram neste começo de novembro, coisas maravilhosas, diga-se de passagem. Adeus vida de mutante reclusa!

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e os fechou bruscamente. Tentou abri-los novamente e, desta vez, já estava mais acostumado com a luz da enfermaria. Sentiu seus braços presos, mas não foi muito difícil libertá-los.

- Bom dia, Logan!

A voz de Charles sabia ser irritante, de vez em quando.

- O que tem de bom?  
- Vejo que já tomou o controle da sua razão, eu fico contente! Não queria ter que acalmá-lo novamente!

Ele pareceu confuso.

- O que aconteceu? Só me lembro de estar lutando contra aquele francês de meia-tigela e...VAMPIRA!

E se Charles não tivesse explicado que não adiantava se exaltar, por que Vampira tinha fugido de Gambit, Logan certamente teria saltado da cama e começado uma longa perseguição sem fim.

- E tente ficar calmo, ou perderá a razão novamente! Ontem você deixou Kurt, Jubileu e Amara muito assustados!

Então o professor narrou os seus últimos atos e Logan não pode deixar de rir, interiormente, da cara que Kurt deveria ter feito, mas ficou preocupado. Não era sempre que perdia a razão daquela maneira, aliás, nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que perdera o controle assim!

- Tem...Notícias da guria? - perguntou sem olhar para o professor, que foi sincero - Droga! E descobriram alguma coisa que possa ser útil? Como quem a convenceu a ir embora?

Xavier achou melhor ocultar isso, para não alterar o humor de Logan novamente e evitar que este saísse correndo atrás de Mística. Balançou a cabeça e fez que não.

Logan saltou da cama, mesmo contra os protestos de Xavier, pois sentia-se muito bem, afinal o seu corpo se recuperava muito depressa. Saiu para o jardim, de onde avistou Scott, sentado no chafariz e rodando a chave do carro no dedo indicador. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que sequer ouviu os passos de Logan. E quando estes colocou a mão em seu ombro, ele se assustou e acabou caindo de costas na água.

- Isso não foi legal! - estava bravo, mas sua voz saiu desanimada.  
- Ah é? É que você não viu do meu ângulo! - retrucou Logan, mas também estava sério e o ajudou a sair da fonte - Estava distraído!  
- Agora estou encharcado!! - disse sarcásticamente.  
- É o que geralmente acontece quando você cai na água! - devolveu no mesmo tom.  
- Como estamos piadistas hoje, não?

Embora essas palavras de Scott, nenhum dos dois sorria. Logan sentou ao lado dele e Scott ficou curioso, mas não quebrou o silêncio que durou muito tempo. (muito mesmo u.u)

- ...O que você sente pela guria?

A pergunta foi feita de uma maneira tão brusca, que Scott quase caiu na água de novo, mas desta vez conseguiu se equilibrar e pensou ter entendido errado. Logan repetiu a pergunta, mas sem olhar para o rapaz, este visívelmente nervoso pela pergunta.

- Hã?  
- Não se faça de burro! - pediu Logan com sua irritação de sempre - Eu me refiro á Vampira!  
- Não entendo o que isso tem a ver! - e ele fitou o chão - E você, o que sente?  
- Eu fiz a pergunta primeiro, garoto!

Scott não respondeu de imediato, pois sua mente ainda processava a pergunta e procurava por uma resposta. Era a primeira vez que parava para pensar nisso. O que sentia por Vampira?

Ele se lembrou do dia em que ela foi descoberta pelo cérebro e eles tiveram que ir atrás dela. Mística havia se disfarçado e a enganara, fazendo-a ficar hostil com eles. Ela parecia tão indefesa e tão assustada, como quando os poderes dela entraram em "pane" e ela teve que ficar alguns dias na enfermaria, se recuperando dos ferimentos, mas principalmente da descoberta que Risty e Mística eram a mesma pessoa e que era sua mãe adotiva!

As lembranças não estavam em ordem cronológicas, vinham sem que ele tivesse consciência da ordem delas. Lembrou-se daquele dia, na montanha, em que eles foram atacados por Mística (olha ela de novo aí!) e Vampira entrou para os x-mens. Ele ficara realmente contente com essa decisão da garota...Talvez por que tenha sido a decisão mais correta, ou talvez...Por que assim ela estaria por perto sempre que precisasse de ajuda! E no natal ela lhe dera um presente e ele sequer deu-lhe algo em troca, mesmo que ela não tivesse exigido! Como pudera ser tão desatento com ela?

Agora que ela sumiu ele percebia o quanto sentia sua falta. Percebeu que gostava de estar ao seu lado, mas não como gostava de Jean! Gostava de Vampira como uma amiga...Não! Mais do que amiga! Ele sentia a falta de protegê-la, de estar por perto, como um irmão mais velho...

Logan esperava pela resposta e estava ficando impaciente, porém ele percebeu que Scott ainda não sabia a resposta e estava se levantando, quando o ruivo começou a dizer:

- Irmã! A considero uma irmã, Logan...Eu não sei por que, mas é incrível como ela, apesar de ser forte, lhe transmite a sensação de que se cair no chão, quebra! Quando você a conhece e sabe do seus poderes, sente a necessidade de protegê-la e eu gosto de estar por perto, mas desta vez eu falhei...

Nós falhamos! pensou Logan Mas não cansarei de procurá-la!

Um meio sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Logan, mas ele não deixou que Scott visse e se virou. O rapaz lhe fez a mesma pergunta, a qual Logan respondeu secamente:

- Não é da sua conta! - e voltou para a mansão.

A viagem, um tanto quanto monótona, não nos interessa. Vampira esperava Gambit se despedir de Osorno, sentada no gramado daquele sítio. Eles ainda teriam uma pequena viagem até a civilização e demoraria mais um pouco até chegar no apartamento de Gambit, isto é, no apartamento que Gambit dizia que era seu! Ela duvidaria até que ele mostrasse a chave do apartamento, mas, enquanto ele "tomasse para si" apenas coisas que os outros não usavam mais, estava tudo bem!

Com um abraço agradecido, Gambit deu ás costas ao amigo, que tornou a entrar no jatinho (eles tinham enchido o tanque) e decolou mais uma vez, com destino sabe Deus para onde.

- Má cherrie, bien vinda á la France! Esperro que goste da hospitalidade! - e ele abriu um grande sorriso e ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou prontamente ao se levantar. E, como um guia turístico, Gambit foi contando a história da França, enquanto tomavam um táxi.

(observação: narração de Gambit!)

" Parris, as la capital da belle France e sede da região delle-de-France, ás margens do Senna, surgiu de uma aldeia céltica fundada pelo povo parrrissi em uma ilha do Sena. Denominada Lutécia, estendeu-se pela margem esquerrda do Sena após a conquista romana. No Baixo Impérrio, era residência do Imperrador Juliano. No século V, porr ocasião da invasão dos hunos, Santa Genoveva encorrajou os habitantes a defenderem sua cidade. O Conde Eudes, em 888, inaugurrrou a mornaquia dos Capetos, estabelecendo Parris como sua capital. A cidade cresceu, má cherrie, ao mesmo tempo que as possessões reais. A catedrral de Notre-Dame, construída apartir de 1163, suplantou a antiga catedral e os reis se instalaram no castelo do Louvre...No século XIV, Parris veio a se tornar a maior cidade da France. com a nova murralha construída por Carlos V"  
(segunda observação: Trecho retirado da enciclopédia Larrouse! Fic também é cultura!)

O assunto tomou conta da viagem inteira e, do mesmo modo que em Bayville, eles saíram correndo do taxi, mas desta vez sem pagarem nada. Vampira estava rindo e curtindo essa nova vida, sem responsabilidades e/ou preocupações e seguia Gambit como um cão fiel segue seu dono. Ou como uma inocente garota segue o seu príncipe encantado e descobre com ele a deliciosa sensação de estar apaixonada!

Olhava admirada para todos os lados, como uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. As ruas não eram assim tão bonitas, mas Vampira estava empolgada demais para ver os defeitos da cidade que Gambit falava com tanto ardor!

As pessoas eram diferentes, as roupas eram diferentes, o ar era diferente. Parecia tudo lindo e mágico, tudo estava perfeito...Mas nada é perfeito nesse mundo!

- Mon amur, esperre um pouco oui? Vamos falar com mon ami, ou preferre ir para casa e descansar?  
- Não, não! Vamos aonde você quiser! - ela disse sorrindo.

Atravessaram a rua e depois seguiram por um beco sem saída.

- Mon ami gosta da escuridão, má cherrie! - explicou e ele abriu a tampa do bueiro, pulando para dentro e segurando Vampira quando ela o seguiu.

Como em todos os esgotos, o ambiente estava mal iluminado e fedia á beça, mas eles pareceram ignorar isso e andavam, de mãos dadas, pelos inúmeros túneis. Aos poucos, vozes foram sendo escutadas por eles e Vampira viu Gambit sorrir, com seus olhos perdidos em algum lugar do passado.

- Bonjur, monsieurs e mademoiselles!!

Eles dobraram uma "esquina" e avistaram um aglomerado de gente, não havia nenhuma porta bloqueando a passagem. Era um grande lugar, com mesas e vários mutantes estavam reunidos ali. Alguns jogavam cartas, outros fumavam e bebiam, e outros apenas conversam sobre o passado, presente, e o futuro, mas todos pararam e olharam para a entrada. Boquiabertos era a expressão que mais se via, outros sorriam largamente e outros fechavam a cara.

- Bonjur! Bonjur! Bonjur!! - exclamavam a maioria - O que o traz de volta la France?

Como todos conversavam em Francês e puxaram Gambit para longe dela, ela sentiu-se excluída e constrangida. Parecia que Gambit tivesse se esquecido dela, mas seus amigos certamente não. Duas garotas se aproximaram e ficavam analisando-a de cima abaixo, como se ela representasse algum tipo de ameça á elas!

- Quem é você? - perguntaram por fim.  
- I´m not speak french!! - ela conseguiu dizer timidamente e as duas garotas se entreolharam, com um sorriso malicioso.

Elas eram bonitas. Uma tinha longos cabelos negros, que alcançava a cintura, belos olhos verdes e o vestido vermelho que usava debaixo do sobretudo, deixava pouco a se imaginar de suas pernas! A outra era uma típica francesa, ruiva de olhos verdes. Seu cabelo ficava um pouo abaixo dos ombros e ela lembrava a Jean, mas de modos vulgares.

Será que eu não consigo me livrar daquela garota? Agora me aparece um clone perfeito, quero dizer, se não fosse tão atirada!

A roupa da ruiva era tão ou mais exagerada que a da outra, mas também usava o mesmo sobretudo negro. Aliás, todos ali usavam!

- My name´s Alison! Nice to meet you! - se apresentou a morena (Meu nome é Alison, prazer em conhecê-la)  
- Call me Jeny! - pediu a ruiva. (Me chame de Jeny!) - Er...Nice to meet you, too! My name´s...Hã...Vampira! (Prazer em conhecê-las, também! Meu nome é Vampira)

As duas se entreolharam e deram uma suave gargalhada!

- Vampira? Isso lá é nome? - e elas voltaram a falar em francês - Será que ela é a nova garota, de Gambit?  
- Para o bem dela, é melhor não! Já basta você para ser minha rival! - comentou a morena.  
- Digo o mesmo!

E Vampira, apesar de não ter entendido nada do que elas falavam, não gostou da maneira como elas lhe olharam e começou a olhar em volta, á procura de Gambit.

Ele se distraiu um pouco, conversando com velhos amigos. Fazia algum tempo que ele não voltava ali e a saudade era muita, tanto é que ele acabou se esquecendo, momentaneamente, de Vampira, mas foi por tempo suficiente para se ver afastado da garota e cercado por seus amigos.

- Pardon, mon ami...- ele tentava se soltar dos velhos companheiros e voltava para a entrada - Pardon! Un minuto, s´il vous plaît! Um minuto!

Gambit se soltou dos amigos e conseguiu enxergar Vampira. E xingou Alison e Jeny em seus pensamentos, quando as viu utilizando o poder de Jeny, para hipnotizar sua petit e fazê-la pensar que era uma...Galinha!

Vampira estava agitando os braços e dando voltar em círculos, enquanto Jeny e Alison riam alto. Ele já estava energizando uma carta, mas resolveu apenas usar seu bastão contra o pescoço de Jeny.

- Oui, mon ami! - ela exclamou - Non chega por trás que eu me apaixono! - e ela riu de uma maneira safada.  
- Non fale besteirras e retire sua influência sobre Vampirra! Agorra!

Um pouco chateada por sua brincadeira ter terminado antes de fazer com que Vampira pensasse que era um peixe e se jogasse na água suja, ela apenas estalou os dedos e Vampira parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- Hum? O que aconteceu?  
- Nada, má cherrie! Nada! Mas vejo que conheceu las meretrizes da France!

As duas não pareceram sentir-se ofendidas com essas palavras, mas elas estavam fuzilando Vampira mentalmente. Estava óbvia o por que da mudança de Gambit! Antes, quando ele as via, nem dizia "Bonjur" e já ia para os "finalmente"! Mas agora, até o brilho dos olhos do rapaz parecia ter mudado. Agora seus olhos só brilhavam na frente de Vampira!

- É, conheci sim...Onde você estava?  
- Pardon, má cherrie! Je me empolguei com meus velhos companheirros! Venha comigo!

Puxando-a, ele fez questão de olhar para as duas garotas como se dissesse que não tinha o menor desejo de vê-las por um bom tempo e que não ousassem se aproximar de Vampira. Em segudia eles caminharam até uma sala, onde ficaram esperando em um sofá. Vampira ficou folheando umas revistas de noivas, quando uma porta se abriu e um rapaz apareceu. Gambit se levantou.

- Mon ami! - disseram os dois franceses ao mesmo tempo. Um longo abraço se seguiu, até se separarem e Gambit apresentar Vampira - Vampira, este é mon ami mais caro, Jack! Jack, la mademoiselle se chama Vampira!  
- Que belle mademoiselle! - ele exclamou, beijando a mão de Vampira, que sorriu - Sua petit?

O sorriso que Gambit mostrou, respondeu a pergunta. Jack pediu para que eles se sentassem e depois perguntou o por que do retorno de Gambit. Ele mentiu, dizendo que sentia saudades de sua casa e precisava mostrar Paris para Vampira, embora não fosse uma mentira completa, afinal, ele desejava mostrar a cidade para ela realmente, mas o motivo de sua vinda era outro. Jack pareceu perceber e engoliu o assunto "Magneto".

- Bien...Je esperro que sinta-se á vontade en nossa belle cidade! - Merci! Eu estou gostando do pouco que vi! - ela comentou.

Os dois começaram a conversar em francês e Vampira retomou sua leitura. Jack contava á Gambit que estava prestes á se casar, por isso aquelas revistas estavam ali. Uma vez que as noivas não gostavam de que os noivos a vissem com o vestido antes do casamento, ele tinha que sonhar com sua amada usando um daqueles modelos.

- Bien, posso saber por que retornou? - a conversa ainda era em francês - O que REALMENTE o trás aqui?  
- Estou fugindo com la petit, mas ela não sabe disso.  
- Hã? Ela foge e não sabe que é uma fuga? Por que essas coisas estranhas acontecem com vou, Remy?

O outro sorriu de um jeito maroto e sua cara de inocente era irônica. Movimentou os ombros, indicando que não sabia e novamente estava sendo irônico.  
- E o que vou quer? - perguntou Jack.  
- Ofende-me que vou pensa que vim aqui pedir alguma coisa...Mas já que vou tocou no assunto, eu quero pedir que...Se as coisas esquentarem, eu quero que a garrota fique aqui e que VOU tome conta dela! - Até que grau as "coisas" podem esquentar? - perguntou, querendo saber a gravidade da situação.  
- 100ºC! - respondeu Gambit, calmamente enquanto o outro esbugalhava os olhos.  
- Em que vou se meteu desta vez? Está fugindo de quem, aliás?  
- Já ouviu falar com quem eu trabalho?  
- Já!  
- Já ouviu falar no Instituto Xavier?  
- Já, vagamente, mas já! - Então...Estou fugindo de ambos! - ele dizia com a mesma tranquilidade quando alguém diz "Vou descansar agora!".

Jack não podia entender como seu amigo se meteu nessas confusões em tão pouco tempo, mas não tinha como ajudá-lo, além de concordar que Vampira ficasse com ele, quando algo desse errado. E, para Gambit pedir isso, é por que ele suspeitava de que algo iria dar errado em breve.

Eles se despediram e já estavam saindo da sala. Passaram pelos amigos de Gambit novamente e, antes de voltarem para a rua, Remy arranjou um bastão novo para substituir aquele que fora "dividido" em dois por Logan.

- Agorra, cherrie, vamos para mon apartament!  
- Seu mesmo? - ela perguntou rindo.  
- Oui, cherrie! Je possuo une lugarr parra me esconderr dos amigos indesejáveis! - ele comentou - Ou suspeitava que eu morrava com eles nos esgotos?

Ela deu de ombro.

- Má cherrie, eu querro que me prometa uma coisa!  
- Ih, lá vem bomba! Você me trás para cá e só depois diz as condições? - ela riu, mas ficou séria quando Gambit não exbiu nenhum sorriso - Tá, fala!  
- Vou sabe parra quem eu trabalho! E pode serr que coisas perrigosas aconteçam.  
- Sabe que eu não tenho medo, mesmo sem meus poderes!  
- Oui, je sei! Mas eu não posso ousar perde-la parra Magneto, enton...Se algo acontecer, je querro que vou vá imediatamente para onde acabamos de sair e fique com Jack! Ele a protegerrá, très bien?

Ela achou estranho aquele pedido, mas até que tinha uma certa lógica. Em um passado não muito distante, Magneto a queria para usar aquela máquina idiota, e assim ela ganhou aquelas mechas brancas (obs: referência ao filme x-men). Pode ser que ele volte a persegui-la, era um risco...Mas agora que estava sem poderes, ela não serviria mais aos propósitos dele.

- Má cherrie, prometa-me!!

Diante do olhar de preocupação do francês, ela fez que sim e murmurou:

- Prometo!

Gambit a puxou para si e a abrigou em um forte abraço. Depois ele pareceu recobrar o ânimo e saiu, assobindo uma música infantil, que Vampira reconheceu como "A torre de Londres está caindo, está caindo, está caindo..."

"No século XVI, Parris ocupou um lugar imporrtante no humanismo da Renascença; graças ao desenvolvimento da imprensa e ás iniciativas de Francisco I. Em troca, a cidade sofreu as desordens da Guerras de Religião e as diversas manifestações da Liga, hostil ao "herético" Henrique de Navarra (Henrique IV)...(Nota da Autora: Para saber mais sobre essa Guerra de Religião e sobre o Henrique de Navarra, leia o romance "Rainha Margôt", autor eu não me lembro agora. É um ótimo livro, eu adorei! Recomendo para quem gosta de história, é claro e agora vamos voltar ao fic!) ...A sua abjurrração, em 1593, permitiu-lhe entrar, no ano seguinte, triunfantemente na cidade que ele contribuiu para embelezar com a Praça Dauphine e o início dos trabalhos da Praça Royale!"

A narração foi interrompida quando chegaram ao andar desejado e Gambit saltou do elevador para abrir a porta do seu apartamento.

- Non as un palácio, mas é aconchegante! Entre!

Obedecendo, ela percebeu as palavras de Gambit. A sala era menor do outro apartamento, porém estava em melhores condições. Havia somente uma poltrona de frente á uma televisão de vinte polegadas e uma pequena estante com vários livros da história francesa, livros com ilustrações dos mais belos pontos turísticos. Ao lado esquerdo da porta, havia outra que levava á cozinha e, mais ao fundo da sala, um corredor que levava ao único quarto e também ao banheiro.

Gambit colocou a mochila de Vampira em um canto da sala e depois sentou-se na poltrona, convidando Vampira a sentar-se em seu colo e abriu o livro de ilustrações.

"De orrigem propriamente romana, os primeirros arcos se relacionavam á rituais religiosos; posteriormente conservaram apenas o significado triunfal e comemorrativo da vitórria. O Arrco mais antigo foi erigido na entrada do Forrum romano, celebrando a vitórria de Ácio. O arrco do triunfo consiste de dois pilones ligados por uma abóbada em arrco pleno emcimada por un ático que suporta as estátuas. O Renascimento italiano construiu na península alguns arrcos imitando os da Antiguidade, mas seu uso difundiu-se sobretudo na France, na época clássica e até o século XIX: em Parris, a porrta Saint-Denis, o arrco do Carrosel e o da Étoile. Existe também em várias outras capitais européis..."

Vampira escutava e admirava a narração silenciosamente. Era incrível como Gambit sabia de tudo sobre a história de sua cidade natal! Ele praticamente idolatrava a sua pátria!

Virando a página, Gambit retomou a narração, com a mais famosa das Torres!

" Má cherrie, esta as famosa Torre de Parris, la Torre Eiffel! Este monumento metálico foi construído por Gustave Eifefel no Campo de Marte, para a Exposição Universal de 1889. Este gigantesco pilarr foi montado em elementos prré-fabricados de 10m, desde o verrrão de 1887 até a primaverra de 1889! Olhe aqui, mon amur, não as belle? Je adorro ir ao pé dela e admirrar sua belleza! E tambien, quando je preciso pensar, é parra lá que je prefirro ir"  
(notas: trecho retirado novamente da enciclopédia Larrousse! Fanfic também é cultura -)

- É linda! - exclamou - Podíamos visitá-la algum dia, né?  
- Oui, vamos combinar une visite!

Vampira fechou o livro delicadamente e se aproximou dos lábios dele, beijando-o com ternura. Ela ainda não podia descrever o que era beijar, era tudo muito confuso ainda, ela apenas podia afirmar que era muito bom. Bom mesmo!

Dias: 4 á 7

Os dias foram se passando e, enquanto tudo era ainda diversão, MUITA diversão para Vampira, para Logan e Scott foram os dias mais longos. Xavier continuou tentando rastrear Magneto ou Mística, mas esta disse, depois de ser convencida pelas garras de Logan á colaborar, exatamente o que já sabiam: a garota havia fugido de Gambit, não havia sido entregue para ela até aquele momento, mas no fim de uma semana, se Gambit não trouxesse a garota, ele teria que ser muito bom na arte de se esconder! (palavras de Magneto).

Logan, com sua moto, atravessava a cidade várias vezes, em uma busca inútil. Noite e dia, ele não se importava em descansar, apenas queria encontrar Vampira o mais rápido possível..

Scott, apesar da frustação de ainda não terem encontrado Vampira, voltou a frequentar a escola, pois as provas finais estavam chegando e a formatura seria mês que vem!

Então o prazo para Gambit entregar Vampira acaba...

Noite do dia 9.

Ela entra furiosamente na casa da Irmandade. Lance, Pietro e Wanda estavam assistindo á um programa qualquer, enquanto Fred estava comendo na cozinha e Grouxo estava jantando no quintal, apanhando as moscas que apareciam. Os três olham curiosos para a porta e não ficam tão surpresos em encontrar Mística ali.

- Então??? - foi a única pergunta dela.  
- Nenhum sinal de vida! - respondeu Lance.  
- Nothing(nada)...- disse Pietro.  
- E eu acho que não veremos tão cedo! - comentou Wanda levantando-se - Pois é, "querida"! Parece que o francês passou a perna em todo mundo!  
- Eu sabia que não devia ter confiado naquele "don juan" parisiense!! - uma voz furiosa exclamou atrás de Mística. Era Logan.  
- O que faz aqui?  
- Ainda pergunta? - foi a resposta dele e deu as costas para Mística - Eu lhe mando a cabeça do francês por correio!!

Após a saída de Logan, Mística olhou para os seus recrutas e disse:

- O que estão esperando?

Os três olharam com uma cara de surpresa, então Mística explicou.

- ENCONTREM GAMBIT ANTES DE WOLVERINE, SEUS IDIOTAS! - ela saiu bufando - EU QUERO A VAMPIRA!! - e saiu batendo a porta, ou o que sobrou dela depois que Logan a abriu de uma forma um pouco "extravagante"

--------- Continua Merci obrigado Monsieur senhor Je Eu Vou Você Eh bien Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc Très Bien está bem Voilá pronto Mon cher querido Mon Dieu meu Deus Precisément precisamente Má cherrie Mademoiselle Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro La dame américaine a dama americana Pardon perdão Le docteur o doutor La Princesse a princesa Non não veux quer Bonjour bom dia Mon ami meu amigo Mon amur meu amor s'il vous plaît por favor magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
Une uma La maison a mansão petit pequeno ou pequena Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida Oui sim as é profond profundo sentiment sentimento Une visite uma visita voulusses quisesse Je t'aime eu te amo au revoir adeus, até breve, etc.  
pauvre pobre, mendigo fatalitè fatalidade 


	7. Doce capítulo 7

Capítulo sete: JE T'AIME...

Noite do dia 9.

Transformada em ave, não foi difícil para ela entrar pela chaminé da mansão e ficar escondida até que ninguém estivesse na sala de estar. Quando isso aconteceu, ela saiu do seu esconderijo e se transformou em Amara. Seguiu pelos corredores da mansão, até encontrar o caminho para a sala do cérebro. Como sempre, era muito fácil para ela acessar aquela sala! Eles não tinham nenhum cuidado contra os seus poderes e ela logo estava acessando o Cérebro.

- Hum...- ela tomou o cuidado em se transformar em Xavier para poder acessar a sala - Desculpe, mas vou pôr um belo de um vírus em você!

Ela retirou um disquete de um bolso e colocou no computador. Ela precisava de algumas senhas, mas com uma certa paciência ela logo conseguiu o que pretendia.

- Xavier terá uma bela surpresa quando acessar você em busca da minha Vampira!  
Rindo para si mesma, ela saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

Dia 10

Como? Era a pergunta que passava na mente de todos. Na noite anterior, ela havia exigido que procurassem o francês, mas ele não estava em lugar algum que eles conheciam.

Lance estava encostado em um dos muros do colégio Bayville, quando Pietro se aproximou. Os dois fizeram que não ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele nem deve mais estar aqui em Bayville! - comentou o moreno - Deve ter se mandado com a Vampira!  
- Mas o que ele viu na Vampira?? - perguntou Pietro surpreso.  
- Hum...Ela é jeitosinha! - explicou Lance - E agora que tá sem os poderes...Ah, o francês sabe se divertir! E nós aqui é quem pagamos o pato! Quer apostar quanto que o mau-humor da Mística e do seu pai vão cair sobre nós?

Pietro também suspirou e depois saiu correndo. Lance não entendeu a atitude do garoto, mas deixou de lado e ia voltar para a Irmandade, quando escutou a voz dela.

- Er...Oi!

Ele virou-se, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Desde a noite do baile, eles não se falaram mais e nem tivera a chance de se explicar para Kitty. E agora ela estava ali e dizendo "oi"? Bem que dizem que as mulheres são complicadas, principalmente enquanto ainda são adolescente!

- Oi...- respondeu ele olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para Kitty.  
- O que tá fazendo aqui? Vai aprontar de novo?  
- Ih, se veio me dá lição de moral, pode cair fora! - ele já estava agitando os seus braços, irritado.  
- Calma, não quero brigar! Eu queria...Eu queria pedir desculpas!

Agora sim ele estava completamente surpreso. Kitty pedindo desculpas? Por que? Eles nem tinham se falado depois do baile...O BAILE! Será que ela estaria se referindo ao...

- Eu fiquei assustada, por isso te esbofetei e...Ah, eu preciso ir! O sinal está tocando, tchauzinho!

Antes que Lance pudesse segurá-la, ela atravessou o muro do colégio e correu para a sala de aula. Lance ficou ali, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ele tinha passado a noite inteira rodando pela cidade, até se convencer de que eles não estavam mais em Bayville, então retornou ao Instituto. Assim que entrou, foi avisado por Ororo que Xavier queria falar-lhe, mas fora Logan quem começou com o interrogatório:

- Hank descobriu o que era aquele líquido que vocês encontraram?  
- Ainda não! Nas primeira pesquisas, tudo saiu normal e apresentou a mesma fórmula de um refrigerante comum...É estranho, mas daqui á alguns dias Hank conseguirá algum resultado positivo! Está trancado no laboratório há dias!  
- Precisamente dez dias! - informou Ororo.  
- Queria falar comigo, Charles?  
- Sim, Logan! Você não nos contou ainda o que aconteceu ontem, quando foi até a Irmandade! Aliás, você só voltou agora de lá!

Logan se jogou no sofá e contou o que tinha acontecido.

- Então nem Mística, nem Magneto estão com Vampira! Será mesmo que esteja com Gambit? - perguntou Ororo.  
- Não sei! Apenas sei que o francês não está mais na cidade...Curiosamente, não sinto mais o cheiro de Vampira por aqui também! - exclamou ele ironicamente.  
- Se ele está com Vampira, podemos encontrar a sua localização com o cérebro! - explicou Xavier e já estava sendo levado por Ororo para a sala do Cérebro. Logan os acompanhou.

Seus olhos se encontraram durante a prova, mas ela não sabia, afinal, os óculos dele impediam que ela enxergasse a sua direção. Mas ela viu outra coisa. Viu que Scott estava nervoso demais para conseguir responder qualquer questão, até mesmo as mais simples e, mesmo sabendo que não era correto, lhe passou um "consolo" mentalmente.

Depois da prova, Scott se aproximou da ruiva discretamente e lhe agradeceu com um sussurro no ouvido. Ela estremeceu ao sentir sua respiração em seu cangote e sua face corou diante do sorriso do ruivo. Caminharam até o carro do rapaz de mãos dadas...

Eles entraram na sala do cérebro com Logan visivelmente ansioso. Xavier se aproximou do computador e o colocou, mas algo estranho aconteceu...NADA! Nada aparecia na tela, o computador não ligava!

- O que foi, Charles? Comece a rastrear aquele francês de uma figa!  
- Eu não entendo! - foi a resposta do professor - O Cérebro não responde aos meus comandos, como se.  
- Como se tivesse sido invadido por um vírus poderoso! - completou Ororo.  
- Mística...grrr...- rosnou ao sentir o aroma da mulher no ar - Ela esteve aqui, aquela filha da mãe!! - Sim, e o vírus deve ter sido construído por Magneto! Ele me ajudou a construir o cérebro e certamente ele saberia como deixá-lo inativo! - comentou Xavier - Mas, sem saber que tipo de vírus, acho que nem Hank poderá concertar o Cérebro rapidamente!  
- Mas não podemos esperar muito, ou Magneto irá atrás de Vampira! - comentou Ororo, dizendo o que Xavier já sabia.

Logan, resmugando, deu ás costas para ambos.

- Eu sabia que á minha maneira é mutio mais eficiente! - disse enquanto saia para a garagem.  
- Ele pretende rodar a cidade inteira? - questionou Ororo - Não sei por que, mas acho que é perda de tempo! Se Gambit e Vampira fugiram juntos, certamente não estão mais em Bayville! Muita sorte nossa será se eles ainda se encontrarem neste continente!

Xavier nada respondeu, mas concordava com Ororo, embora desejasse que Logan voltasse com sucesso de sua empreitada.

Os dias continuaram se passando com a velocidade de Pietro para Vampira e Gambit, porém, para os outros, estava mais lerdo do que uma tartaruga. Nem Mística e cia, nem Xavier e seus mutantes conseguiram descobrir o paradeiro dos novos "Romeu e Julieta", que fugiram para viver um romance. O Cérebro ainda não voltara a funcionar, mesmo que Hank estivesse se dedicando 24 horas por dia, ainda não conseguira descobrir o que houve de errado com ele e essa dedicação o fez esquecer do vidro que encontrara naquela casa.

Nos dias 14 e 21, Vampira voltou a sofrer com as dores de cabeça e as memórias dos indivíduos que ela havia sugado, mas ela tomou a terceira e a quarta dose e, desta vez, ela não sentiu mais a tontura e o mal-estar do efeito colateral. Assim como na segunda dose, Gambit não se encontrava presente e de nada sabia á respeito desse remédio.

Logan chegou a rodar de moto em várias cidades vizinhas, mantendo sempre contato com Xavier, e nada descobrindo. Nem o seu olfato super poderoso conseguiu seguir o rastro do casal! (claro, afinal, eles estavam em outro continente u.u) Porém, nem mesmo assim ele desanimava e persistia em sua busca.

A Irmandade tão pouco obteve muito sucesso com as suas buscas, mas certo dia, Mística recebera a visita de Irene.

- O que quer? Eu estou muito ocupada!  
- É sobre a Vampira!  
- O quê? O que você sabe sobre ela? A encontrou? Você disse que não tinha meios de procurá-la, a não ser que...- e Mística olhou com surpresa para a mulher ao seu lado no carro - ...A não ser que tenha uma visão sobre a vida de Vampira.  
- Sim, Mística! A vida de Vampira corre perigo! Eu vi, eu vi um futuro manchado de sangue e sofrimento...Vi o corpo da garota estirado no chão, ao pé de uma famosa torre!  
- Que torre?  
- Não pude ver claramente, mas...Gambit é francês, não?

A outra fez que sim e saiu do carro, já transformada em ave e seguiu rumo á Irmandade.

Dia 28.

Paixão. s. f. 1. Sentimento forte, como o amor, o ódio etc. 2. Movimento impetuoso da alma para o bem ou para o mal. 3. Mais comumente paixão designa amor, atração de um sexo pelo outro. 4. Gosto muito vivo, acentuada predileção por alguma coisa. 5. A coisa, o objeto dessa predileção. 6. Parcialidade, prevenção pró ou contra alguma coisa. 7. Desgosto, mágoa, sofrimento prolongado. 8. Os tormentos padecidos por Cristo ou pelos mártires. (retirado do dicionário Michaelis).

Gambit nunca sentira esse sentimento em toda a sua longa vida de vinte anos (u.u longa?). Sim, era jovem para muitos, mas ele já viveu muitos romances, mas nada se comparava ao que ele estava sentindo por Vampira. Nesses dias deliciosos que passara ao seu lado, ele sentiu como se fossem um só! Sabia o que ela sentia, e ela sabia o que ele sentia. Trocavam carinhos e preoucupações um para o outro. Ele estava feliz! Sim, feliz! Finalmente algo para recompensar a discriminação sofrida por sua origem. Ele até se esqueceu que era um membro de Magneto, esquecera até quem era Magneto! Só queria que esses dias nunca acabassem. Não queria que esse doce novembro terminasse...

Ele estava levando a bandeja, com suco de laranja e torradas, com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra ele abria a porta devagar. O sol, entrando levemente por uma brecha das cortinas, iluminava o corpo esbelto de Vampira. O lençol azul apenas realçava as suas curvas, fazendo a imaginação de Gambit voar!

Pé ante pé, ele se aproximou e sentou-se com sutileza na cama. Vampira virou-se para ele, mas continuava dormindo. Com carinho, ele afagou o rosto da garota e depois brincou com seus cabelos. Ela sorriu satisfeita, mesmo que inconcientemente.

Ao lado da cama, havia uma mesinha e um despertador que indicava 8h00 am. Gambit decidira tirar este dia para se divertirem, então era melhor acordar cedo.

- Bonjur, mon amur! - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois beijou-lhe os lábios.

Como uma princesa, embora não gostasse desse título, Vampira abriu os olhos ao toque dos lábios amados. Ela sorriu e ergueu-se, admirando o seu café-da-manhã.

- Bonjur! - ele repetiu.  
- Bom dia! Nossa, mas que bela maneira de começar o dia! - comentou, mordendo um pedaço da torrada.  
- Este dia será magnifique! Por isso, trate de se alimentarr!  
- Você também! - e ela lhe deu na boca um pedaço da torrada - Hoje é alguma data especial?  
- Non, mas nós faremos de hoje o NOSSO dia especial!

Gambit colocou a bandeja de lado e a beijou. Definitivamente, pensava Vampira, isso é que é uma bela maneira de ser despertada!

(Música de fundo: Creed "With arms wide open")

"Well I just heard Eu só escutei  
The news today as notícias hoje  
It seems my life Is going to change Parece que minha vida está começando a mudar  
I closed my eyes, Begin to pray Eu fechei meus olhos, para começarem a orar  
Then tears of joy Stream down my face Então lágrimas de alegria rolaram pelo meu rosto  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem aberto  
Under the sunlight Sobre a a luz do Sol  
Welcome to this place Bem vindo á este lugar

Ele disse que o dia seria especial e realmente estava sendo. Assim que saíram do apartamento, se dirigiram ao lago mais próximo e Gambit pagou um passeio de barco e pediu ao barqueiro para deixá-lo guiar. Vampira sentou-se e então Gambit começou a remar e enquanto contava mais sobre a história da França, pararam no meio do lago. Do seu casaco, Gambit retirou uma rosa e a ofereceu para ela.

- Bien vinda, novamente, á France!

"I´ll show you everything Eu te mostrarei tudo  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem abertos  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem abertos  
Well I don´t know if I´m ready Bem, eu não sei se estou pronto  
To be the man I have to be Para ser o homem que eu tenho que ser  
I´ll take a breath, I Take her by my side Eu respirarei, eu te levarei ao meu lado  
We stand in awe, We´ve created life Nós substituímos o medo, nós criamos a vida  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem aberto  
Under the sunlight Sobre a a luz do Sol  
Welcome to this place" Bem vindo á este lugar

Seus olhos não se desgrudaram e, lentamente, um longo beijo se formou em seus lábios. Foi como na primeira vez, ela sentiu o seu estômago subir e descer, completamente agitado, enquanto ouvia o som de fogos ao fundo, mas, desta vez, esses fogos não existiam. O que realmente existia era o mais puro sentimento que Vampira estava tendo o prazer de descobrir, que era a paixão, aliás, ambos estavam descobrindo o que era estar apaixonado e ser correspondido!

"I´ll show you everything Eu te mostrarei tudo  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem abertos  
Now everything has changed Agora tudo está mudado  
I´ll show you love Eu te mostrarei o amor  
I´ll show you everything Eu te mostrarei tudo  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem abertos  
With arms wide open Com os braços bem aberto  
I´ll show you everything Eu te mostrarei tudo  
With arms wide open Com os Braços bem abertos  
With arms wide open Wide Open" Com os braços bem abertos,bem abertos! ...

Como em todo passeio romântico, não pode faltar o algodão doce, seguido de um passeio em um carrosel. Vampira estava sentada em um cavalo, enquanto Gambit estava em pé ao seu lado.

- Má cherrie...- ele murmurou, alisando a face da garota e olhando-a como nunca olhara para outra garota antes. Ele estava apaixonado, completamente apaixonado!

Vampira fechou os olhos, diante do toque das mãos do rapaz. Ela admirava tudo nele, desde a cor dos seus olhos fascinantes, até o sobretudo marrom que lhe dava um certo charme. E, a cada toque, ela se arrepiava encantada, aproveitando cada carícia como se fosse o último. Era natural essa reação vinda de uma pessoa que, durante muito tempo, viveu fugindo dessas demonstrações de afeto.

Beijo. Beijo. Beijo.

O coração de ambos batia acelerados mas batiam no mesmo ritmo. Estavam unidos, ligados por um sentimento que atravessa barreiras e quebra todos os sentimentos negativos. Há menos de um mês, eram inimigos. Há quase trinta dias, eram amigos, cúmplices, amantes e namorados!

Gambit precisava, necessitava de Vampira, do mesmo jeito que a garota pedia e suplicava pelo amor do ruivo. Nos beijos eles demonstravam o quanto esse sentimento que os atraíam era forte. Paixão? Amor? Eles não sabiam o que era cada um e tão pouco saberiam diferenciá-los! A única verdade que conheciam era a que eles não saberiam mais viver sem o outro!

Com Vampira, Gambit aprendeu a sorrir mais e a dar valor nas pequenas coisas, que ele ignorava e que Vampira sempre almejou como o simples toque de mãos (sem aquelas luvas grossas). Com Gambit, Vampira quebrara a barreira do desconhecido, barreira esta que era erguida pelo seu poder. Juntos estavam descobrindo um sentimento que duraria para sempre e nem mesmo o tempo seria capaz de destruí-lo!

Quando eles se soltaram, perceberam que o carrosel já estava quase vazio e somente eles continuavam ali. Resolveram, então, ir para outro lugar.

O cinema era o programa perfeito para jovens namorados. O filme? Eles sequer sabiam o título, estavam apenas aproveitando o escurinho para se amarem. (só beijos viu, �)

De repente, Gambit parou e segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos. Tão pequena, tão frágil...Seu rosto parecia ainda mais delicado preso em suas mãos enormes e grossas, cheia de calos devido á sua habilidade com o bastão e a frquência com que o usava. Seus olhos, pedras preciosas para Gambit que dinheiro algum no mundo seria capaz de comprá-los! E eles eram dele. Somente dele e de mais ninguém.

Vampira esquecera-se completamente da atração que sentia por Scott, ou do carinho que nutria por Logan. Aqueles sentimentos nada significavam se comparado ao que ela sentia por Gambit e, da mesma maneira com que ele a admirava, Vampira o fitava. Sua pele viveu sempre escondida do Sol, temendo um contato físico, e era tão macia, tão macia e tão branca...Fora alvo de piadas entre aqueles idiotas do colégio, mas para Gambit era como se estivesse diante de "Branca de neve". Nunca fora fã dos contos de fadas, mas naquele momento, ele poderia gritar para quem quisesse escutar que a Princesa mais bela de todos os contos, era a sua "petit rebelde".

Não eram, definitivamente, o perfil de Princesa e Príncipe. É verdade que ela era frágil, mas era rebelde e também era verdade que ele a "raptara" para viver um romance em Paris, mas eles caíram nessa situação por acaso. Lembrando que a intenção de Gambit, antes de descobrir quem era sua presa, era levá-la para Magneto. Mas para ele, isso já não tinha importância.

Quando chegou ao Instituto, ela notou um silêncio mortal em quase todos que passavam por ela. Kitty não gostava desse silêncio, mas o que poderia fazer? Encontrar Vampira se mostrou um desafio grande até para o professor!

Scott, apesar de estar mais animado que Logan (este ainda não voltara da sua última busca), demonstrava o quanto estava afetado. Kurt continuava fazendo as suas gracinhas, até DEMAIS! Kitty ponderou se isso não era uma maneira de demonstrar que estava sofrendo também, afinal, eles eram irmãos...Mesmo que não consanguíneos!

- Ai, ai ai...Isso aqui está com cara de enterro! - ela exclamou para si mesma - Ainda bem que eu comprei um cd legal hoje!

Ela entrou no seu quarto e ficou parada na porta. Ainda não conseguia se adaptar em ver a cama de Vampira arrumada de dia e de noite, então percebera o quanto ELA própria estava afetada. Sentou na cama e abriu á sua mochila, em busca do novo cd, porém acabou encontrando um bilhete dobrado.

- Ué, não me lembro de ter colocado um papel assim...É pra mim! - ela disse o óbvio ao ler "Kitty" - Er...Lógico, né? Se estava na minha mochila...De quem será?

Curiosa, ela imaginou em mil hipóteses. Chegou a pensar seriamente que fosse de Josh e que este resolvera enfrentar Lance por ela.

- Ai que romântico!

Mas, ao invés de abrir o bilhete e descobrir logo de quem era, ela começou a imaginar situações em sua mente. Ela lembrou-se do beijo de Josh, mas a imagem de Lance se sobrepôs á essas recordações e ela ficou vermelha.

Lance. Ela não conseguia entendê-lo. Há dias em que ele vem conversar com ela normalmente, demonstrando muita simpatia, em outros ele vinha cheio de grosserias e teve até uma vez em que Lance se mostrou realmente preocupado com ela! Foi no dia em que Wanda atacou o shopping, á noite...O rapaz até pedira que ela fosse embora para não se machucar! Mas, depois disso, ele parecia ter se conformado e começou a ignorá-la. Chegou até a insinuar que ele não era digno para ela, naquele ataque durante a assembléia realizada no colégio para decidirem se os mutantes deviam ou não voltar a estudar.

E, então, ela lembrou-se do baile. Ele a conduzia pelo salão com tanta delicadeza, que ela até se esquecera de Josh. Então ele a beijou. Kitty, então, reparou que ainda não tinha pensado no que realmente aquele beijo significara. Primeiro ela ficou brava e o esbofeteou, depois sentiu-se culpada por essa atitude e pediu desculpas, mas...O que significara aquele beijo?

Ela não sentiu as mariposas em sua barriga, como aconteceu com o beijo do Josh, e tão pouco escutou o mundo explodir em fogos, mas...Por um breve instante, ela sentiu-se forte, segura e protegida! Ela sentiu-se capaz de aguentar qualquer barreiras que a sociedade impôs á ela se Lance estivesse ao seu lado...Ela sentiu seus lábios quentes, ingênuos e, ao mesmo tempo, maliciosos tocando nos seus. Ela pensou ter entrado no corpo de Lance (depois ele que passou pelo dela...vide capítulo 2) e escutado o batimento do seu coração, mas na verdade era o seu orgão que estava acelerado. Ela sentiu raiva, sentiu atração, sentiu desespero, sentiu medo, sentiu alegria, sentiu o mundo ficar rosa, sentiu o mundo cair! Como era estranho esses sentimentos em relação á Lance.

- Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir ter uma definição dele...Quando eu penso uma coisa, ele faz outra e, quando eu penso que ele vem com grosserias, me pede para dançar!

Não era a toa que, com tal opinião á respeito do rapaz, seus sentimentos a imitassem e ela não sabia se o amava ou o odiava. Refletindo sobre isso, ela esquecera do bilhete e só se lembrou quando Jean entrou no quarto e perguntou o que ela segurava com tanta força.

- Hã? Ah, oi Jean! Quer escutar o meu novo cd? O que eu tô segurando? Nada não, é um papel.  
- Ah, eu só vim avisar que tem treino com a Ororo hoje!  
- Ué, não era com o Logan? Ah, deixa quieto...Ele saiu de novo?  
- Sim, e acho que isso só vai acabar quando encontrarmos a Vampira!  
- Acha que a encontraremos?  
- Claro que sim! Bem, é melhor se arrumar e irmos logo!  
- Tá, vai na frente que eu tô indo logo! Só vou guardar minhas coisas!

A ruiva saiu, deixando Kitty á sós com o bilhete. Então, finalmente, ela o desdobrou e o leu:

"Kitty, gatinha...Sei que não deve querer saber de mim, mas as suas atitudes ultimamente me fizeram refletir sobre algumas coisa e...Bah, eu não sou bom com as palavras! O que eu tenho á dizer é que preciso falar com você, á sós, sem nenhum membro da Irmandade ou do X-men por perto! É urgente e de um assunto que interessa á vocês! Estarei esperando no parque, perto do colégio, e será o azar de vocês se não comparecer! Esperarei até 00h00! Assinado, acho que você já sabe, em todo caso...Assinado: L!"

- Um Lance?? - ela estranhou e ficou vermelha - O que será que ele quer??

E agora? Deveria ela confiar em Lance e ir sozinha até ele? E se fosse uma emboscada?

- Não, Lance não faria isso comigo! Mas como eu posso ter certeza?

Realmente ela não poderia ter certeza, mas o seu coração tinha. Ela fechou os olhos, apertando o papel contra seu peito esquerdo e deitou-se na cama. O que ela iria fazer?

Caminhavam sobre a luz da lua por um parque praticamente deserto, com a companhia apenas de jovens casais e também de passáros nas árvores. Eles sentaram diante á um chafariz, o que a fez se lembrar do Instituto Xavier e suspirou.

- Saudades, mon amur?

Ele parecia ler a sua mente, pois não era precisava contar-lhe o que estava sentindo, ele adivinhava! Por tanto, não foi preciso que respondesse a pergunta.

Vampira se aconchegou no peito de Gambit e este a envolveu em um abraço apertado. A noite estava esfriando, mas ela ainda sentia o calor da paixão em seu corpo e parecia não estar sentindo a baixa temperatura.

- A noite está estrelada! - comentou Vampira - Não é sempre que podemos apreciar uma vista como esta!  
- Oui, as verrdade, mas eu admirro mais a Lua! Ela as mais digna de presenciar la SUA beleza, mon amur!  
- Você sabe me deixar sem graça, né? - e ela o beijou de leve - Estou vivendo momentos maravilhosos com você, Remy...Isso não tem preço!  
- A recíproca é verrdadeira!

Perto de onde eles estavam, uma festa estava rolando solta. A música estava alta e contagiante, até que alguém a trocou por uma música mais lenta. Era a fase clássica das festas onde os casais tímidos se revelavam. Eles não era mais tímidos um para com o outro, então Gambit se levantou e ofereceu sua mão á Vampira.

- Concede-me á honrra, má cherrie? Desde que chegamos, ainda não tive a oporrtunidade de dançar com vou! E quer noite mais maravilhosa do que esta? Com a Lua e as estrelas ton brilhantes?

Ela não disse nada, porém não precisava, seus olhos respondiam por sua boca. Aceitou a mão de Gambit e se levantou. Ele a puxou para perto de si e colou uma mão na sua cintura, enquanto a dela segurava em volta do seu pescoço, e sua mão esquerda segurava a direita de Vampira.

(Nota: "trilha sonora" "COULD I HAVE THIS KISS FOREVER - WHITNEY HOUSTON & ENRIQUE IGLESIAS, THE GREATEST HITS - 2000")

"Enrique:  
Over and over I look in your eyes Sempre quando vejo os teus olhos  
You were all I desire Sinto que tu és tudo o que eu desejo  
You have captured me Você me capturou  
I want to hold you Eu quero te dar aconchego  
I want to be close to you Estar bem pertinho de você  
I never want to let go" Nunca te deixar partir

Ele sempre se surpreendia como era macia e delicada a mão de Vampira. Vendo-a como antes, ele jamais poderia imaginar que aquela garota gótica pudesse conquistá-lo como o já fizera!

A música entrava em sua mente e ele registrava a letra. Era perfeita para eles! Vampira era tudo o que desejava, ela o prendeu com sua carisma, sua doçura, seu amor...Ele queria dar o melhor para ela, queria dar uma moradia digna, confortável, mas ele não sabia que para ela, bastava que eles ficassem para sempre juntos!

"Whitney:  
I wish that this night would never end E que esta noite nunca possa terminar  
I need to know" Eu preciso saber...

Desde o primeiro dia que o viu, Vampira sentiu algo por ele. Mesmo que naquele dia ele tenha deixado uma carta para ela explodir junto (�), seus olhares trocaram algo mais do que ironia ou um olhar vitorioso que Gambit exibia. Eles trocaram sedução e atração! E, mesmo que no fundo do inconsciente, sabiam que foram feitos um para o outro!

"Juntos:  
Refrão:  
Could I hold you for a lifetime A vida inteira eu poderia te abraçar  
Could I look into your eyes Para sempre em teus olhos mirar  
Could I have this night to share Todas as noites para sempre te ter  
This night together Esta noite juntos  
Could I hold you close beside me Estar sempre perto de mim  
Could I hold you for all time Sempre ter você por todo o tempo  
Could I, Could I to sleep Sempre, sempre te embalar  
Could I have this kiss forever" Eu poderia para sempre te beijar?

Dançando com o ritmo da música, eles se embriagavam de paixão. O sangue de ambos fervia, pulava, agitava-se. Eles estavam em êxtase. Então seus lábios colaram-se mais uma vez.

"Over and over I dreamed on this night Com esta noite eu sempre sonhei  
Now you're here by my side Agora estás ao meu lado, eu sei  
You are next to me Bem juntinho á mim  
I want to hold you Eu vou te provar  
To touch you and sense you Te tocar, te abraçar  
And make you want no one but me E sempre vou te amar e a mais ninguém  
I wish that this kiss would never end, no Eu quero que este beijo não nunca tenha fim  
Oh, baby please" Oh, meu amor, por favor!

Não era um simples beijo, era uma troca de almas. Ela se envolvia nele e ele se envolvia nela, eles estavam se tornando um só. Uma alma em dois corpos! E, para sempre, aquele beijo deixaria uma marca no coração de ambos...

"I don't want any night to go by Mais nenhuma noite sozinha eu quero passar  
Without you by my side Sem você ao meu lado estar  
I just want all my days Eu quero passar todos os meus dias  
Spent being next to you Junto com toda a sua alegria  
Live for just loving you Vivê-los só pra te dar calor  
And baby all by the way" E, querido, todo o meu amor!!

Eles se separam e novamente deixaram-se mergulhar um nos olhos do outro e Vampira tinha a certeza de que não estava mais sozinha. Gambit se esquecera de Magneto, de Xavier, não se preocupava com quem viesse querer tirá-la dele, ele lutaria e esmagaria qualquer um que tentasse atrapalhar a felicidade que eles viverão para todo o futuro...

Ao fim da música, ele se aproximou do ouvido dela. Ela se arrepiou com a respiração dele em seu pescoço e se arrepiou ainda mais ao ouvir a voz sussurrada dizer:

- Je t'aime!

A face branca da garota tingiu-se de vermelha, o coração batendo ainda ainda mais rápido, como se quisesse perfurar o peito de Vampira e jogar-se sobre Gambit. Ela sorriu, quando conseguiu controlar-se, e traduziu as palavras dele, embora na linguagem do amor nada precisava de traduções!

- Eu te amo!

E seus olhos fitaram-se por muito tempo, até se fecharem lentamente. O amor os guiou de encontro ao mais longo e delicioso beijo para ambos.

"Ele se aproximou dos seus lábios e ela, totalmente apaixonada esquecera do que aconteceria, cedendo ao impulso do coração, deixou que ele a guiasse. Um beijo longo, que no início nada provocara, mas logo as veias dele começarama saltar em sua face e ela a jogou no chão, com uma expressão de sofrimento!

- Não...De novo não! - ela escutou sua própria voz pronunciar.

E o mascarado se contorceu de dor e soltou um único sussurro antes de falecer.

- Má cherrie...

E ela arregalou os olhos, ao avistar Gambit na sua frente."

Os flashes de seu sonho, um sonho de há quase um mês atrás, invadiu as sua mente. Vampira estranhou tal fato e recuou assustada, ao mesmo tempo que outras imagens invadiam a sua mente.

Gambit olhava assustado para ela, sentindo pela primeira vez, os poderes de sua amada. Suas veias haviam saltado em sua face, mas assim que Vampira se afastou, elas voltaram ao normal. Ele sentiu que suas forças foram sugadas e não tinha mais nenhuma para se manter em pé. Caiu de quatro e agarrou as gramas, tentando fixar sua mente á ficar acordado. Como último desespero, ele olhou para Vampira, assustada, olhando para ele. Queria pedir que se acalmasse, que estava tudo bem, mas a última coisa que ele conseguiu pensar foi "- Meu poder era de sugar lembranças e poderes ao simples toque da minha pele!"

"- Distraído? - uma voz, que ele conhecia muito bem, perguntou atrás de si.  
- Eh...Mas non o suficiente parra ser pego de surpresa por vou! O que vou veux, Mística?  
- Tenho um serviço para você, mas não para agora...Logo, logo você terá que receber uma pessoa para Magneto!  
- Très Bien...- e deu as costas dizendo - Quando?  
- Em breve...Muito breve...- parecia que ela estava dizendo isso á si mesma e então ela também sumiu na noite."

Vampira recuou alguns passos, enquanto Gambit estava caíndo á sua frente desmaiando no processo. Ela não podia acreditar nas memórias que estavam invadindo a sua mente.

- Não, não pode... - ela recuou ainda mais, quase tropeçando no chafariz mas equilibrando-se em seguida - Não posso acreditar...Não quero acreditar!! Ahhhhhh!!

Era sempre doloroso sugar as lembranças e poderes dos outros mutantes mas, pela primeira vez, Vampira estava tendo a experiência de sentir o que é sofrer de verdade. Pela primeira vez ela sentia que pegavam seu coração e o rasgavam em milhares de pedaços e pisavam em cima! Nem mesmo quando descobriu que Irene era amiga de Mística sofreu tanto quanto sofria agora...Nem mesmo quando se deu conta de que era por Jean que Scott estava apaixonado!

Mas as imagens não paravam.

"- Je crois que vou está atrasada! - ele resmungou, encostado em um poste perto de um beco sem saída, por onde Mística se aproximava depois de deixar a forma de gata.  
- Pardon...- pediu ela sorrindo - Mas eu tinha que verificar umas coisinhas!  
- E?  
- E parece que a sua hora de agir está se aproximando! Fique atento, você deverá agir assim que eu mandar! - em seguida ela se transformou em gata e sumiu pelos telhados.  
- Mon Dieu! La dame Mistíca me faz perder tempo, dizendo o que Je já sei!"

As lágrimas fizeram com que ela não conseguisse enxergar o caminho que tomava. Confusa, ela quase foi atropelada enquanto corria sem direção. Seu coração, dilacerado, batia violentamente com um misto de ódio e amor, preocupação mas exigindo a morte de Gambit. Sem ser dona de suas ações, ela o abandonou no parque e correu sem um destino determinado.

"- Vim avisar para que fique rondando o Instituto á tarde inteira, mas não seja visto por ninguém! Você verá a sua presa quando ela sair carregando uma mala e você deverá levá-la para a Irmandade! Magneto mandará buscá-la assim que tudo estiver terminado!  
- Très bien! Mas e o tal de professor Xavier, ou Wolverine que pode sentir meu cheiro?  
- Não se preocupe com eles, eu mesma cuidei para que ele só voltem ao instituto quando anoitecer! - respondeu, com um sorriso largo nos lábios - Eu espero que você não falhe!  
- Serrá um trabalho simples, má cherrie! - e ele desviou sua direção para o Instituto."

- NÃOOOOOOOO!!!

As lágrimas corriam soltas por sua face. Correr, correr e correr era a única coisa que ela conseguia perceber que estava fazendo. Para onde? Não sabia. Apenas queria estar o mais longe de Gambit possível.

Então ele a enganou durante 28 dias? Como ele pode brincar com seus sentimentos? Deixou-a apaixonada, perdidamente apaixonada, para entregá-la á Magneto?? Gambit era o homem mais desprezível que ela conhecia!!

- EU TE ODEIO!!

As imagens de Gambit, Mística e Magneto rodavam em sua mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela anseava que tudo fosse mentira, ela queria se jogar na proteção de Logan e do professor Xavier! Ela havia perdido tudo...Havia perdido seus amigos, havia perdido sua casa, havia perdido as pessoas com quem se importava e ela sabia que se importavam com ela, e para quê? Para se jogar nos braços do primeiro que lhe demonstrava um certo afeto. Como pudera ser tão tola?

As pessoas na rua não podiam deixar de notar o desespero da garota, mas quando um homem foi segura-la para perguntar o que acontecia, acabou revelando sua identidade de mutante. Sugou a memória do rapaz, ficando ainda mais confusa e com medo. As pessoas corriam em direção oposta á sua, enquanto outras gritavam "Mutante, fora!"

Foi com algum esforço que ela conseguiu entrar em um beco e se esconder atrás de um lixo, onde ficou ajoelhada e chorando. Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer com ela? Era a pergunta que se fazia.  
Pela primeira vez ela tinha descoberto o que era um beijo, mas fora um beijo traídor...

--- Continua...

Merci obrigado Monsieur senhor Je Eu Vou Você Eh bien Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc Très Bien está bem Voilá pronto Mon cher querido Mon Dieu meu Deus Precisément precisamente Má cherrie Mademoiselle Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro La dame américaine a dama americana Pardon perdão Le docteur o doutor La Princesse a princesa Non não veux quer Bonjour bom dia Mon ami meu amigo Mon amur meu amor s'il vous plaît por favor magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
Une uma La maison a mansão petit pequeno ou pequena Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida Oui sim as é profond profundo sentiment sentimento Une visite uma visita voulusses quisesse Je t'aime eu te amo au revoir adeus, até breve, etc.  
pauvre pobre, mendigo fatalitè fatalidade 


	8. Doce capítulo 8

Doce capítulo oito: X-men & Irmandade x Gambit: A disputa por Vampira!

Estava frio, ela havia colocado apenas um casaco rosa, o seu costumeiro companheiro, pois não imaginava que a temperatura iria cair tanto. As ruas estavam desertas, somente poucas pessoas ainda atravessavam as ruas. Ela tivera uma certa dificuldade para conseguir sair do Instituto e por isso estava atrasada. Kitty só esperava que Lance continuasse esperando por ela!

--- Flashback ---

Kurt, Jean, Amara e Bobby estavam assistindo á um filme qualquer na televisão. Logan ainda estava fora, Ororo estava no banho e o professor Xavier estava na sala do Cérebro, junto de Hank, tentando consertá-lo (entenda: AINDA tentando descobrir que tipo de vírus Mística usou!). Os outros estavam em seus quartos, então a barra estava limpa. Porém, quando se virou para ir para o seu quarto, Kurt apareceu na sua frente.  
- Ô Kitty, vamos ver o próximo filme, por que vai cair na prova de história sobre esse assunto! - e sem esperar por uma resposta, ele a levou para o sofá da sala.  
Apreensivamente, por não ter desculpa para sair da sala, ela assistia ao filme, mas não desgrudava o olhos do relógio do vídeo. 21h00, 22h00...22h30.  
- Uahhh, mais que sono! - ela levantou-se - Eu tenho que tomar banho ainda, então, boa noite pessoal!  
Mas assim que Kitty cruzou o hall, Logan entrou furiosamente e ficou ali, fitando o nada e sequer prestando atenção nela, mas estava óbvio que ela não poderia mais sair pela porta da frente. Subindo as escadas, ela esbarrou em Ororo, que estava saindo do quarto para pegar um livro da biblioteca e mandar todo mundo para cama.  
- Boa noite, Kitty!  
- Boa noite!  
Kitty, então, fingia que dormia e teve que esperar até 23h45, hora em que a mansão se encontrava no mais completo silêncio e saiu pela janela do seu quarto.  
Ela sentia seu coração bater rápido, mas era mais pelo medo de despencar da árvore do que outra coisa. Assim que pisou no chão, do lado de fora do instituto, ela teve que sair correndo, faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para a meia noite.

---Fim do Flashback ---

Mas lá estava ele. Já eram quase meia noite e meia, mas ele estava ali. Nervoso e com o chão tremendo ao seu redor, mas ele havia esperado! Ela sorriu e se aproximou, esquecendo-se dos seus temores de que seja uma armadilha.  
- Boa noite!  
Ele nem tinha visto quando ela se aproximou. Ficou surpreso pela voz repentina em seus ouvidos, mas depois se recuperou e fechou a cara.  
- Era para ser meia noite, no máximo! Já são meia noite e meia! - ele exclamou irritado - Ah...Boa MADRUGADA, ficaria melhor!  
Ela riu e a raiva dele escorreu ralo á baixo.  
- Mas você ficou aqui esperando, por que?  
Lance foi pego desprevinido. Enquanto esperava por Kitty, arranjava uma boa desculpa para quando ela chegasse, mas nenhuma soou muito verdadeira, então ele respondeu com sinceridade.  
- Por que eu sabia que você viria.  
Foi a vez de Kitty se surpreender. Lance se aproximou-se demais, mas ao ver que a garota recuou instintivamente, ele a acalmou.  
- Não se preocupe, não quero ser esbofeteado de novo!  
- Por que você queria me ver?  
Ele olhou para todos os lados, como se receasse a presença de alguém da Irmandade. Após se certificar que estavam apenas os dois ali, ele começou a explicar.  
- É sobre a Vampira.  
E todas as fantasias amorosas que Kitty inventara durante o caminho, se desfizeram. Ela ficou um pouco chateada, mas como o assunto era importante, não demonstrou.  
- Sobre a Vampira? Vocês estão com ela?  
- Não! ...Ainda não!  
- Então?  
Lance olhou novamente para os lados.  
- Marquei com você aqui para contar-lhe que sabemos onde a Vampira está! Estaremos partindo para buscá-la dentro de duas horas, por isso fiquei meio chateado com a sua demora! Os outros devem estar dormindo ainda, mas se eles acordarem enquanto eu estou aqui com você, é encrenca na certa!  
- Por que você está se arriscando assim?  
Ele ficou levemente vermelho, mas disfarçou.  
- Eu só não achei justo o que a Mística está fazendo com a Vampira, afinal, é a filha dela! - ele exclamou - Ela vai entregá-la para o Magneto e também é a culpada por vocês não conseguirem usar o Cérebro!  
Kitty abriu a boca surpresa e indignada.  
- Você sabia disso e não me contou antes?  
- Estou contando agora, não reclama, sua ingrata!  
- Ah, desculpa...É muito legal da sua parte me contar isso! - e ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto - Não sei como agradecer!  
- Me agradeça salvando a Vampira! Ela e o francês estão na França, Paris! Irônia, não acha? O último lugar em que pensaríamos em encontrá-los e também era o lugar mais óbvio, afinal, onde mais você procuraria um francês?  
Apesar da situação, Kitty riu junto com Lance.  
- Sabe, eu não concordo com o que o Magneto pretende.  
Ela pareceu aliviada por ouvir isso.  
- Então se junte á nós, Lance! Entre para os X-mens! Você não é malvado, como quer aparentar!  
Ele sorriu, mas fez que não.  
- Mas também não sou tão bom quanto você pensa...E eu já tentei uma vez e não deu certo, lembra?  
- Ah, mas daquela vez.  
- Não, não importa isso agora! E, também, por mais que eu discorde das atitudes do Magneto, não posso ir de frente contra ele, ou contra Mística...Meu poder é destruidor, eu sei, mas não tenho ilusões de ser mais forte que eles!  
- Mas com a gente.  
- Não insista, Kitty! Não dá...Ao menos, não agora! Bem, eu preciso ir e você tome cuidado para voltar par ao Instituto, okay?  
Lance se virou para ir embora, mas Kitty o segurou pela mão e deu-lhe outro beijo no rosto, deixando-o novamente corado.  
- Obrigada mais uma vez, Lance! - Boa noite, Kitty! - apenas disse carinhosamente e foi embora.  
Kitty olhou para ele se distanciando por alguns segundos e, parecendo despertar para a realidade, saiu correndo de volta ao Instituto.

Não estava sendo nada discreta, correndo daquele jeito, mas também ela NÃO podia ser discreta, mesmo que isso acordasse a vizinhança inteira. Antes de alcançar o jardim do Instituto, Kitty já estava gritando pelo professor, Logan, Scott ou Ororo. Aliás, ela gritou o nome de todos!  
- PESSOAL, ACORDEM!  
O primeiro quarto que ela atravessou a parede, foi o de Scott e o puxou através das cobertas.  
- ACORDAAAAA!  
Com o susto, Scott caiu da cama e olhou para Kitty e depois para o despertador.  
- Puxa, Kitty, isso são modos de me acordar? E ainda nem tá na hora de ir pro colégio, não são nem duas horas e por que você tá vestida assim?  
Com o barulho, quase todo mundo apareceu na porta do quarto do rapaz.  
- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ororo, terminando de amarrar o seu robe - Que barulheira é essa?

Já melhores acomodados na sala de estar, Scott batia furiosamente na mesa diante de Kitty.  
- Repete que eu não tô acreditando! Você foi se encontrar com ELE no meio da madrugada? Você ficou louca, menina?  
Kitty levantou sua voz em defesa de Lance.  
- Ele não é mau-caráter! Se o fosse, eu não estaria aqui agora!  
- Você tem certa razão quanto á isso, Kitty! Mas não foi prudente da sua parte sair sem nos avisar! - comentou Ororo.  
- AI, será que vocês querem ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer? Ou vão continuar perdendo tempo me bronqueando?  
- Deixem a magrela falar! Diga logo o que quer! - pediu/ordenou Logan.  
Todos voltaram sua atenção para Kitty, ou melhor, todos estavam prestando atenção no que ela ia dizer. Ela respirou fundo e narrou tudo o que acontecera no encontro, ou melhor, tudo com relação á Vampira, omitindo os beijos que ela deu.  
- Como podemos confiar nele? - duvidou Scott - E se ele quiser nos manter longe da Vampira? Talvez seja essa a intenção!  
Xavier ficou pensativo, e Ororo comentou:  
- Mas também pode ser que ele esteja sendo sincero, como saber? O certo é verificarmos!  
- Uma coisa está certa! Vampira não está perto de Bayville! - comentou Logan - Eu proponha formarmos duas equipes! Uma ficaria aqui, para qualquer eventualidade, e os outros vão verificar a informação do rapaz!  
- Boa idéia, Logan! - comentou Xavier - Vamos organizar os dois grupos!  
Ficou decidido assim: Logan chefiaria o grupo 1, que iria á França, composta por Jean, Scott, Kitty e Xavier, enquanto Ororo, Fera, e os mutantes mais novos e Kurt ficariam na mansão (sobre protesto do duende azul, que queria ir ajudar sua irmã!). E assim o grupo um partiu á toda velocidade para França, pois certamente a Irmandade também já estava á caminho.

Dia 29.

Ele sentiu alguém lhe cutucando e já ia mandar para "pqp", quando lembrou-se o que acontecera na noite passada. De um pulo, ele se levantou, ainda tonto e teve que se apoiar no guarda que o cutucava.  
- Mon ami, eu apaguei legal!  
- Non pode dormirr em praça pública, cidadão! - Oui, mon ami! Je sei perrfeitamente as regras, mas eu non dormia, eu estava desmiado, se non percebeu a diferrença! Com licença!  
E, deixando o guarda para trás, ele saiu correndo. Precisava encontrar a Vampira e esclarecer as coisas. Em sua mente, ainda ressoava aquela frase "Meu poder era de sugar lembranças e poderes!". Se ela tivesse sugado somente a metade dos acontecimentos, o que ele achava que fosse o caso, ela interpretaria mal os seus sentimentos e isso poderia por fim aquele belo sonho que estavam vivendo! E isso ele não podia permitir! Não iria perder a Vampira daquela maneira tão tola!  
Correndo, ainda pensava no beijo que lhe pora á nocaute. Era estranho, mas ainda assim fora um beijo delicioso, mas um beijo que lhe roubou a mulher amada!  
- Vampirra...Je t'aime!  
Ele corria, mas não sabia por onde procurar, então parou e olhou para todos os lados. Onde ela poderia estar? Ele precisava descansar um pouco e por a SUA mente em ordem. Vampira não podia estar onde ela nunca tinha ido com ele, certo? Ou errado? Ah, ele precisava parar para pensar, então resolveu que, por hora, iria para o seu apartamento.

Confusa, ela só tinha se lembrado do remédio quando amanheceu e só agora ela conseguira chegar ao apartamento de Gambit, para pegar suas coisas. Mas quando ela estava prestes a tomá-lo, ela escutou a porta se abrir. Com o susto, ela guardou a a garrafa na sua mochila de novo. Abriu a janela e fugiu escorregando por um cano. Gambit escutou os passos e, com seu bastão em mão, caminhou lentamente até o quarto, de onde viera o barulho. Mas, ao entrar, ele notou que a mala dela havia sumido e quer certamente era ela quem estava ali. Correu até a janela, somente para vê-la desaparecer por uma rua. - VAMPIRRRAAA! - ele gritou, mas não tinha esperança de que ela ouvia.  
Sem pensar na altura da janela, ele pulou até o chão e usou seu bastão para amparar a queda. Correu na direção em que a vira com toda a velocidade, mas ela simplesmente havia sumido.  
- Drroga.  
E ele chutou o tronco de uma árvore com fúria, virando-se em seguida de volta para o apartamento.

No alto da árvore, ela prendia a respiração e as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Segurou-se como pôde para não revelar que estava ali quando ele chutou a árvore. Com um certo alívio, e ao mesmo tempo com tristeza, ela o viu se afastar e só quando teve certeza de que ele entrou no apartamento, ela desceu da árvore e correu em direção oposta á ele.

De meio em meio minuto, ele bocejava e isso já estava irritando os outros. O primeiro a demonstrar o seu desconforto foi Pietro.  
- Qual é? Parece que passou a noite inteira acordado, sendo que foi o último a se levantar!  
Lance não retrucou e começou a olhar a imagem do lado de fora do pequeno jato que Mística arranjara para eles. Quem estava pilotando no momento era Wanda, enquanto Groxo ficava saltindo de um lado para o outro e Fred roncava alto.  
- Último? Tem gente que ainda tá dormindo! - comentou Groxo - E para de implicar com o cara, coitado! Ele tá "xonado"! Deve ter sonhado muito com a Kitty, por isso perdeu a hora...Vem, Kitty! Vem, Kitty, vem! Vem Kit...POFT  
Lance "apenas" socou a cara do "amigo" e conseguiu silenciá-lo.  
- Vai demorar muito para chegarmos? Se eu tiver que continuar escutando esse cara-sapo, eu juro que jogo ele pela janela!  
- Te dou todo apoio! - comentou Wanda - Mas estamos quase chegando, fica calmo!  
- Eu só quero saber como vamos rastrear a Vampira nessa cidade! - comentou Pietro - É a mesma coisa que procurar uma agulha num palheiro!  
- Pare de reclamar! Com a sua velocidade você pode rodar a cidade inteira em menos de um dia! - lembrou Wanda.  
- Ah é! Tá bom que eu vou fazer todo o trabalho sozinho!  
- A Mística disse para ficarmos de olho numa Torre que eu esqueci o nome! - disse Groxo, se recuperando do soco - Mas eu não lembro o nome dessa Torre!  
- Torre de Londres?  
- Fred ¬¬...A gente tá indo pra França e não pra Inglaterra, ignorante! E volta a dormir que você ganha mais! - respondeu Lance.  
- Ih, desde quando você é bom em geografia? - perguntou Fred.  
- Desde que ele começou a gostar da Kitty! - respondeu Groxo, esquecendo do soco e começando a provocar Lance de novo.  
- AH, CALEM A BOCA! Ou eu mando vocês dois nave á baixo!  
- CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS! OU EU VOU MANDAR ESTA NAVE DIRETO PARA AQUELE PRÉDIO ALI! - gritou e bufou Wanda.  
- Ih, tá querendo imitar o Osama Bin Laden? - perguntou Groxo.  
- NÃO! Só quero me livar de vocês, que saco! E foi nesse clima tão "amigável" que a Irmandade estava chegando á França.

Já no x-jato, o silêncio reinava e cada um estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Logan e Scott só queriam encontrar Vampira logo; Kitty esperava que tudo tivesse corrido bem para Lance e que ninguém da Irmandade tivesse percebido a sua ausência durante a noite; Jean pensava em como iriam convencer Vampira a voltar, pois a ruiva percebera que a garota deveria estar adorando esse "sequestro"! E Xavier mantinha-se de olhos fechados, tentando precisar a localização de Gambit.

Ambos o jatos pousaram em terra firme ao mesmo momento, mas em pontos diferentes. Logan foi o primeiro a descer da nave, já tentando ferejar o rastro do francês, enquanto o pessoal da Irmandade tentavam descobrir como descobririam e como chegariam á Torre que Irene se referia. (Percebe-se que nem Lance é tão bom em geofrafia assim u.u)  
- Pow, será que existe tanta torres assim? - quis saber Groxo e Wanda estapeou a própria testa.  
- Eu achei que vocês tavam brincando! Não é possível que vocês não saibam aonde devemos ir!  
- Fala aí, então, ô sabichona! - provocou Pietro.  
- ...Torre Eiffel, seus condenados! Afe, eu sabia que eram burros, mas não tanto! - e ela começou a se afastar.  
- Á caso sabe como chegaremos até lá? - Maninho, você nunca escutou a frase "pedir informações?  
- Você sabe falar francês? - quis saber Groxo - Ah, eu sabia que você era a garota mais culta!  
- Idiota...Não sabe que inglês é a língua mais falada? Alguém deve saber falar a nossa língua, imbecil!

Ficar em casa se provou ser pior do que ficar andando por aí. Pelo menos na rua ele estaria tentando encontrá-la e em casa ele não conseguira descansar, pelo contrário, ficou ainda mais cansado de pensar aonde ela poderia ter ido!  
Decidindo, então, que era melhor sair e pedir ajuda para Jack, ele já se encontrava dobrando uma esquina, sem saber o que lhe esperava nos próximos quarteirões.

- Próximo, ele está muito próximo...grrr.  
Ele já estava se preparando para colocar suas garras de fora, mas Xavier o impediu.  
- Seja prudente Logan! Ninguém aqui sabe que somos mutantes e não devemos provocar uma reação do povo idêntica á que tivemos lá em Bayville!  
Logan hesitou, mas abaixou as mãos e se controlou. - Agora nos guie! - pediu Jean - E tenha calma, vai dar tudo certo, okay?  
Não respondeu e começou a correr na direção de onde vinha o cheiro de Gambit, sendo seguido por Scott e Kitty, enquanto Jean ficou mais atrás, cuidando do professor.

Eles estavam caminhando em direção á Torre Eiffeil, quando se depararam com Gambit, do outro lado da rua e que parecia não ter percebido a presença deles.  
- Se entregarmos a cabeça do francês, nossos pontos com Mística vai subir ainda mais! - comentou Lance - Além do que, ele pode nos levar até a Vampira!  
Todos concordaram em seguir o francês e andavam discretamente atrás dele. Não tão discretamente assim, uma vez que Gambit percebera a presença delas, então resolveu guiá-los para uma área afastadas das pessoas, pois não queria causar tumulto em sua pátria. Ele sabia o lugar perfeito para uma batalha, sem chamar a atenção das pessoas.

- Eles estão indo na mesma dirença! Sinto o cheiro daqueles panacas! - comentou Logan para Scott.  
- Lance está com eles? - Kitty não pode evitar de perguntar.  
- Está sim! - resmungou Logan, sem dar importância para o alívio da garota. Se Lance estava com a Irmandade, isso queria dizer que os idiotas nada perceberam sobre o encontro deles.  
- Preparem-se para uma batalha! - comentou Logan, aproveitando que a rua estava meio vazia para mostrar suas garras - O Francês é meu!  
Scott e Kitty concordaram e continuaram correndo em direção á uma construção mal-acabada e, obviamente, abandonada.

Assim que eles entraram na construção, Lance sentiu um bastão em seu estômago e foi jogado para o chão, empurrando Groxo no processo.  
- Vous as muito ingênuos de julgarrem que je non perceberria a presença de vous! O que querrem?  
Pietro começou a rodar em torno de Gambit e o vento fez o françês ser jogado contra a construção.  
- O que você acha? - perguntou o filho de Magneto - Queremos a Vampira!  
Levantando-se como se não tivesse acontecido nada, apenas limpando seu sobretudo, Gambit disse com um sorriso irônico.  
- Je non estou com ela, aliás, estou a procurrando! Non me atrapalhem!  
- A gente já não cai mais nessa, ruivo! - comentou Lance e fez o chão tremer.  
Gambit saltou usando seu bastão para escapar do terremoto e, ainda no ar, jogou uma de suas cartas contra eles. Wanda, que podia simplesmente acabar com tudo isso, saiu do lugar e ficou próxima, observando a atuação deles. Bocejou. Isso estava muito chato!  
As carta os atingiram, causando uma pequena explosão e levantando poeira, mas quando esta abaixou, Gambit pode ver que Fred protegeu seus amigos com o corpo.  
- He he he, terá que fazer mais do isso, Gambit! - declarou o grandalhão.  
- Mas que baita pança! - zombou Gambit - Non as á toa que minhas cartas non surtirrão efeito, mas...Será que vou aguenta um barralho inteirro?  
E, sem esperar por resposta, Gambit mostrou o baralho e o energizou, jogando contra a Irmandade.  
- CORRE! - gritou Pietro, correndo com toda a sua velocidade para longe do local, enquanto os outros se desviavam como podia das cartas. Groxo pulava de um lado para o outro, mas acabou sendo atingido por algumas cartas e acabou desmaiando. Fred conseguia resistir ás explosões em seu corpo, enquanto Lance desviava com toda a sua agilidade.  
Quando as cartas acabaram, Lance tentou usar seu poder, porém o bastão de Gambit foi mais rápido e o atingiu novamente no estômago, aplicando uma rasteira com o bastão em seguida. Quando ia desferir uma carta contra o rapaz, ele foi jogado longe pela pança de Fred.  
- Valew, Fred! - agradeceu Lance e se levantou - Agora vamos demolir esta construção!  
E o terremoto começou.

Eles encontraram o local da batalha quando viram um prédio abandonado estremecer. Correram até lá, mas quem chegou primeiro foi Logan, seguido de Ciclope e Kitty. Há muito que Jean e o professor perderam os demais de vista.  
- Lance! - Kitty não pode evitar de gritar.  
Lance olhou para a garota e se distraiu. Ótima oportunidade de Gambit atingi-lo com um chute na cara e, embora protegido por aquele capacete que usa, Lance sentiu o impacto e caiu no chão.  
- Non, mon ami! Distraçion é um erro imperdoável numa batalha! - e ele sorriu irônicamente para os x-mens - Oui, se non é mon ami Wolverrine! Parrece que a festa está apenas no começo...Mas je non tenho tempo para brincar com vou! Por isso, pardon quanto a falta de cordialidade, je non posso apresentá-lo á magnifique Parris!  
Dizendo essas palavras, ele jogou cartas contra Wolverine, mas que Ciclope repeliu com um raio e Kitty correu para ajudar Lance.  
- Eu tô bem, sai daqui Kitty! - ele disse, levantando-se e empurrando a garota - Esse francês vai me pagar! Ahhhh! - e novamente o chão começou a tremer.  
- Je crois que há une injustiça aqui, non? Un, dois, três...Seis contra un! Non concordam que há algo errado aqui?  
Seu tom de voz continuava irônico, apesar dele estar falando sério. Ele novamente usou seu bastão para pular e escapar do tremor, atingindo novamente Lance e, no embalo, Kitty com suas cartas. Para proteger a garota, Lance deixou-se ser atingido e acabou desmaiando.  
- Oh, meu Deus! Lance!  
Kitty teve tempo para afundar no chão junto de Lance, para escapar das outras cartas, e apareceu ao lado de Ciclope.  
- Kitty, tire os desacordados daqui! - pediu Scott - Não importa de que lado estejam! - completou. A garota fez que sim e, depois de conseguir se aproximar de Groxo, o levou para fora do terreno baldio, com Lance junto.  
Ciclope abriu seus óculos e tentou atingir o francês com seus raios, mas ele tinha agilidade suficiente para escapar deles. Logan saltou com suas garras, mas foi bloqueado pelo bastão de Gambit.  
- Desta vez, mon ami, as coisas serrão diferrentes! - ele disse e o chutou, mandando-o voltar de onde veio - Je já disse que non tenho tempo para brincadeirras! Von emborra e me deixem procurrar em paz pela má cherrie!  
- Não caíremos nessa novamente, francês! - comentou Logan, desta vez sem deixar sua raiva dominar a razão - Sabemos que a Vampira está com você! Não adianta negar!  
Gambit o viu saltar em sua direção, então escalou a parede de um prédio e, quebrando um vidro, entrou em um andar qualquer. O chão estava mal terminado e havia muitos buracos que lhe permitiam enxergar Fred o procurando no andar de baixo.  
- Putz...Esse possuí força, mas non tem nenhuma inteligência! Seu corpo resiste aos meus ataques, enton je crois que devo atacar uma parte mais sensível.  
Ele olhou a sua volta e encontrou uma barra de metal. Abusando da força que possuía, mesmo assim com dificuldades, ele conseguiu erguer a barra e caiu em um buraco no exato momento em que Fred passava ali. O gordo sentiu um impacto em sua cabeça, ficou tonto, mas ainda matinha-se de pé.  
- Mas é durro de cairr, mon ami! Pardon, mas vou ter que te apagar...- e energizou a barra de metal, causando uma grande explosão e, se não fosse rápido suficiente, teria sido engolido pelos destroços do prédio.  
Logan havia entrado atrás de Gambit no prédio e acabou sendo atingido pela explosão, sendo arremesado para fora. Cambaleou um pouco, mas seu poder de cura o fez recuperar-se rapidamente e, quando ele já se encontrava ao lado de Ciclope novamente, Gambit saia da fumaça levantada pela queda do prédio. Aquele sorriso que Logan tanto odiava, ainda era exibido nos lábios do rapaz.  
- Gambit Un, Irrmandade ZERRO! - ele comentou - Agorra...Gambit versus X-mens! Oui, podem me dar os parrabéns por ainda ter ernergia parra lutar contra vous!  
- Cale-se! - rosnou Logan - Ou melhor, diga onde Vampira está e eu lhe pouparei!  
- Hum...- e o sorriso de Gambit era ainda mais irônico - Se je soubesse onde ela está, acha que je estarria perdendo meu precioso tempo aqui? Acho que vou também non tem o hábito de usar o cérrebro, como mon ami ali! - disse apontando para os escombros do prédio, onde Fred estava soterrado, mas vivo.  
Mas nem Wolverine, nem Ciclope acreditaram nessas palavras e o primeiro ficou ainda mais irritado pela comparação. Logan partiu novamente para a porrada, enquanto Ciclope analisava o momento apropriado para atingir Gambit e encurrala-lo. Defendeu algumas investidas das garras de Logan com o seu bastão, e tentava atingi-lo com suas cartas, que eram cortadas ao meio ou desviada para outra direção. Desta vez, nenhum dos dois conseguiam se atingir e a batalha estava bravamente e equilibradamente disputada. Talvez isso se deva ao fato de que ambos cobiçavam o prêmio que, no mais profundo íntimo deles, ambos disputavam...Ou seja, Vampira!  
O momento que Ciclope esperava, chegou acompanhado de Jean e do professor. A ruiva, ao ver a situação, deixou professor aos cuidados de Kitty e correu para a improvisada arena de batalha. Ali chegando, ela não hesitou e paralizou os movimentos de Gambit, acabando assim com a briga e evitando que chamasse mais atenção da população do que já haviam chamado.  
- Oh, drroga...Agorra je crois que je estou ferrado, non? Quanto estava mesmo? Ah sim...Gambit Zerro, X-mens Un...Non se pode ganhar todas, non as?  
Para responder á primeira pergunta, as garras de Logan ficaram somente á meio centímeto de distância da garganta de Gambit, mas este não se intimitou. Ciclope e Jean também se aproximaram.  
- Onde está Vampira? - perguntou Ciclope.  
- Je tenho que repetir quantas vezes? Je já disse que non sei!  
- Não venha com essa, Gambit! Sabemos que você fugiu com a Vampira para cá! - declarou Jean - Onde a deixou? Não é justo que ela continue pensando que não é desejada no Instituto!  
Ele olhou para cada um deles e suspirou desanimado. Á eles pareceu que essa era uma reação normal para quem estava prestes a revelar algo que não queria, porém a resposta do francês continuou sendo negativa.  
- JE NON SEI! - Não grite com a moça, rapaz! - e as garras de Logan brilharam de um modo ameaçador aos olhos de Gambit.  
- Von ficar me segurrando aqui até anoitecer? Olhem que daqui á pouco la polícia virrá e vou estarrão revelando suas preciosas identidades!  
Mas nenhum deles pareceu vacilar diante essas palavras, pelo contrário, mantiveram-se decididos e pelas suas expressões, ficara claro á ele que só seria libertado se revelasse onde Vampira está.  
Má que problema, mon Dieu! Je non sei onde lá petit rebelde está...Onde MÁ petit rebelde, está!  
O silêncio, então, caiu sobre eles e só foi quebrado quando Xavier apareceu. Ele se aproximou deles e repetiu a pergunta dos seus pupilos.  
- Carramba, je já disse que NON SEI!  
- Mais respeito com Charles!  
- Se vai ficar me ameaçando, enton me furre logo! É bien melhor do que sentir o desprezo de má petit...- e, pela primeira vez diante deles, a expressão de Gambit mudou e ficara triste. Não abaixou os olhos, porém seu olhar parecia perdido em lembranças recentes - Je sei como provar minha inocência!  
- Não acredito que ainda insista nisso! - comentou Logan.  
- Deixa je falar? Se preferirrem, ficarremos aqui até anoitecer, e o dia seguinte, e os próximos dias tambien!  
- Tá, tá, tá! Fala logo! - concordou Ciclope.  
- Oui! Parra provar minha inocência, je peço á monsieur que entre em minha mente e vasculhe tudo! Se for possível, preferria omitir meu passado, mas como isso non está ao meu controle, apelo á monsieur que vasculhe nas memórrias recentes! - disse, olhando para Xavier.  
- Tem certeza? - perguntou o mentor.  
- Oui! Vá fundo, monsieur!  
Xavier colocou ambas as mãos em sua cabeça e se concentrou. Em sua procura pela verdade, acabou esbarrando em certos acontecimentos da vida de Gambit, como a amizade de Jack, mas também os vários inimigos que arranjou. De sua vida em relação á parentes nada descobrira, então focou sua busca no que realmente queria. A noite do dia 28!

"- Bonjur, mon amur! - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois beijou-lhe os lábios.  
Como uma princesa, embora não gostasse desse título, Vampira abriu os olhos ao toque dos lábios amados. Ela sorriu e ergueu-se, admirando o seu café-da-manhã.  
- Bonjur! - ele repetiu.  
- Bom dia! Nossa, mas que bela maneira de começar o dia! - comentou, mordendo um pedaço da torrada.  
- Este dia será magnifique! Por isso, trate de se alimentarr!  
- Você também! - e ela lhe deu na boca um pedaço da torrada - Hoje é alguma data especial?  
- Non, mas nós faremos de hoje o NOSSO dia especial!"

" Vampira estava sentada em um cavalo, enquanto Gambit estava em pé ao seu lado. - Má cherrie...- ele murmurou, alisando a face da garota e olhando-a como nunca olhara para outra garota antes. Ele estava apaixonado, completamente apaixonado!"

"Caminhavam sobre a luz da lua por um parque praticamente deserto, com a companhia apenas de jovens casais e também de passáros nas árvores. Eles sentaram diante á um chafariz, o que a fez se lembrar do Instituto Xavier e suspirou.  
- Saudades, mon amur?  
Perto de onde eles estavam, uma festa estava rolando solta. A música estava alta e contagiante, até que alguém a trocou por uma música mais lenta. Era a fase clássica das festas onde os casais tímidos se revelavam. Eles não era mais tímidos um para com o outro, então Gambit se levantou e ofereceu sua mão á Vampira.  
- Concede-me á honrra, má cherrie? Desde que chegamos, ainda não tive a oporrtunidade de dançar com vou! E quer noite mais maravilhosa do que esta? Com a Lua e as estrelas ton brilhantes?  
Ela não disse nada, porém não precisava, seus olhos respondiam por sua boca. Aceitou a mão de Gambit e se levantou. Ele a puxou para perto de si e colou uma mão na sua cintura, enquanto a dela segurava em volta do seu pescoço, e sua mão esquerda segurava a direita de Vampira."

Xavier sentia um certo bloqueio na mente do rapaz, que certamente não estava acostumado a ter seus sentimentos revelados á estranhos. (Quem está? ¬¬). E era natural que seu inconsciente levantasse muralha e impedisse que Xavier continuasse suas buscas. Porém, o professor ainda estava por conhecer uma mente mais forte que sua e logo conseguiu destruir essas barreiras.  
- Gahhh.  
Jean já tinha libertado o rapaz de sua telecinésia e ele havia caído sobre seus joelhos quando Xavier destruiu as barreiras de sua mente. Ele resistia bravamente á aquela perambulação em sua mente por tempo em que até alguns mutantes já teriam desmaiado!  
- Eu estou quase...- murmurou o professor.  
- Aguente Gambit! - murmurou Jean e recebeu olhares reprovadores dos outros dois homens ao seu lado e sentiu-se inibir.

"- Je t'aime!  
A face branca da garota tingiu-se de vermelha, o coração batendo ainda ainda mais rápido, como se quisesse perfurar o peito de Vampira e jogar-se sobre Gambit. Ela sorriu, quando conseguiu controlar-se, e traduziu as palavras dele, embora na linguagem do amor nada precisava de traduções!  
- Eu te amo! E seus olhos fitaram-se por muito tempo, até se fecharem lentamente."

"Vampira recuou assustada e Gambit olhava assustado para ela, sentindo pela primeira vez, os poderes de sua amada. Suas veias haviam saltado em sua face, mas assim que Vampira se afastou, elas voltaram ao normal. Ele sentiu que suas forças foram sugadas e não tinha mais nenhuma para se manter em pé. Caiu de quatro e agarrou as gramas, tentando fixar sua mente á ficar acordado. Como último desespero, ele olhou para Vampira assustada, olhando para ele. Queria pedir que se acalmasse, que estava tudo bem, mas a última coisa que ele conseguiu pensar foi "- Meu poder era de sugar lembranças e poderes ao simples toque da minha pele!"

"Quando Gambit abriu os olhos percebeu, desesperado, que havia desmaiado em pleno parque e que acordara somente aos cutucões do Guarda impertinente ao seu lado. Vampira não estava mais ali. O desespero aumentou e tomou conta de sua alma e a idéia de que ela o tinha interpretado mal corroeu seu coração! Ele precisava encontrá-la, precisava explicar que tudo o que acontecera não lhe era importante, somente o amor que ele nutria por ela! Precisava explicar que, por seu sentimento para com ela, ele havia enfrentado Mística, ousando ficar com sua "presa"! E dizer que sua intenção jamais foi de entregá-la á Magneto!"

Quando Xavier deixou a mente de Gambit, o rapaz respirou aliviado. Olhando temeroso para Xavier, esperava o que este iria revelar sobre ele. Xavier olhou desanimado para seus mutantes e, desolado, disse:  
- Vampira fugiu de Gambit!  
- O QUÊ? - perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

--- Continua.  
Merci obrigado Monsieur senhor Je Eu Vou Você Eh bien Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc Très Bien está bem Voilá pronto Mon cher querido Mon Dieu meu Deus Precisément precisamente Má cherrie Mademoiselle Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro La dame américaine a dama americana Pardon perdão Le docteur o doutor La Princesse a princesa Non não veux quer Bonjour bom dia Mon ami meu amigo Mon amur meu amor s'il vous plaît por favor magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
Une uma La maison a mansão petit pequeno ou pequena Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida Oui sim as é profond profundo sentiment sentimento Une visite uma visita voulusses quisesse Je t'aime eu te amo au revoir adeus, até breve, etc.  
pauvre pobre, mendigo fatalitè fatalidade 


	9. Doce capítulo 9

Doce Capítulo Nove: Conflitos de sentimentos! 

Vampira fugiu de Gambit! - declarou o professor, enquanto procurava refletir sobre a mente de Gambit e seus sentimentos.  
- Ora, seu frânces! O que você fez com a guria?  
Wolverine guardou suas garras e segurou Gambit pela gola do seu sobretudo, quase levantando-o do chão. Sua fúria era imensa e foi somente nesse instante que Gambit percebeu os verdadeiros sentimentos daquele que o segurava. E sua raiva por Logan apenas aumentou.  
- Acalme-se, Logan! - pediu Jean - Precisamos de Gambit!  
- Não consigo ver como! Diga o que fez com a guria!  
- Precisamos dele para saber em que lugares eles passaram esses dias e onde Vampira pode estar! - respondeu Xavier.  
- O QUE FEZ COM A GURIA? - repetiu, ignorando seu amigo.  
Gambit novamente apenas exibiu seu sorriso e Logan quase o furou, se Jean não tivesse segurado-o com o seu poder. Conseguindo se controlar, Logan largou o francês e saiu de perto dele, pois não sabia se conseguiria se controlar uma segunda vez. A vontade de sentir suas garras no coração daquele rapaz era grande, porém era menor do que a sua ansiedade por rever Vampira!  
- O que aconteceu entre vocês? - quem perguntou fora Ciclope - Digo, o que aconteceu para ela fugir de você só ontem?  
Gambit, então, sugeriu que eles saíssem de lá. As sirenes policiais já eram escutadas no fim da quadra e era melhor eles evitarem possíveis dores de cabeça. Ao encontrarem Kitty do lado de fora da construção, viram Lance se afastando no fim da rua. - Então? - perguntou a garota ansiosa.  
- Vamos sair daqui e a ruiva te conta tudo! - respondeu Logan mau-humorado. Kitty olhou para Jean, que apenas fez que não com a cabeça, indicando que ainda não sabiam do paradeiro de Vampira. Kitty suspirou e começaram a seguir Gambit.

Gambit sugeriu que fossem perguntar á um velho amigo, o paradeiro de Vampira. Como Jack era um dos únicos conhecidos de Vampira, podia ser que tivesse ido se refugiar lá. Mas Gambit sabia que corria o risco de sentir a hostilidade do amigo, caso a garota tenha lhe contado o que acontecera. Jack nunca concordara com o fato do amigo ser subordinado de Magneto.  
Caminharam em silêncio pelo esgoto, enquanto Kitty, Jean, Logan e Xavier ficaram esperando numa rua próxima de onde largaram o x-jato (camuflado.  
Scott olhava para o francês de minuto em minuto, como que para analisar. Estava pensando na relação que ele mantivera com Vampira e, por mais que tentasse não transparecer, era verdade que Gambit estava abalado com a fuga da garota. Não por que frustara os planos de Mística, pois quando fugira para Paris, ficara provado que não era sua intenção entregá-la para Magneto.  
- O que foi? Vou perdeu algo em muá?  
- Só estava pensando...- respondeu vagamente - Aonde estamos indo?  
- Je já disse! Indo fala com mon ami!  
E logo Scott avistou vários mutantes em várias mesas, conversando, jogando, e alguns até brigando. Porém, quando notaram a presença de Gambit, o silêncio dominou á todos.  
- O que foi, monsieurs? Parrece que virram um fantasma!  
- Ainda tem coragem de pisar aqui? - comentou um francês moreno e de olhos verdes, se levantando irritado.  
Estavam todos falando em frânces e Scott achou melhor não comentar nada.  
- Je non veux brigar com vou! Je veux falar com Jack, saia da minha frente! - disse e empurrou o rapaz com o seu bastão e viu que muitos se agitaram - Je crois que vous non desejam brigar com muá! - e ele energizou uma mesa ao seu lado - Ou eu explodirrei tudo aqui! Agorra saiam da minha frente e deixem-me falar com Jack!  
Scott percebeu o respeito, ou o medo, que Gambit provocava nos mutantes ali presentes. Foi então que ele escutou alguns gritinhos e duas francesas já se encostavam em Gambit.  
- Oui, oui, oui! Je sempre soube que tu largarria aquela pirralha e voltarria para mon braços! - comentou Jeny. Scott ficou abismado com a semelhança da garota para com Jean. - Oui, seu amigo non é de jogar forra! Non nos apresenta?  
Gambit apenas as empurrou contra uma mesa, resmungando:  
- Non estou com humor parra aturrar las meretrizes! E mon sentimento parra com Vampirra é mais forte que a atração que une vez senti por vou! E non encostem no monsieur américaine!  
Foi com esse humor que ele praticamente pôs abaixo a porta da sala de Jack. Este olhou com profunda irritação para Gambit, como se repudiasse vê-lo diante de si.  
- O que veux? - perguntou - Já non basta o que fez com la petit? Je achava que tu caíra de nível ao se aliar á Magneto, mas nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer com ela o que fez!  
- Enton ela passou por aqui! - Non, je a encontrei correndo sem destino e, quando ela percebeu quem je erra, começou a falar sem parrar! Seus modos parreciam até os seus, mon ami, como se fosse vou que estivesse ali! Tanto é que ela desabafou como se fossemos amigos há séculos! Enton ela parreceu acordar e fugiu de mim assustada! Muito cruel suas atitudes, mon ami...Aliás, nem sei se o considero mais meu amigo!  
Gambit chutou a mesa do amigo, jogando a para o lado e praticamente colou seu dedo indicador na cara de Jack.  
- NUNCA! NUNCA MAIS DUVIDE DA MINHA INTEGRIDADE PARRA COM MADEIMOSELLE VAMPIRRA! JE LA AIME! AIME, OUVIU BIEN? E NUNCA A ENTREGARRIA PARA MAGNETO! E EU ESTOU DESESPERRRADO EM BUSCA DA GARROTA, POR QUE OS CAPANGAS DE MÍSTICA TAMBÉM ESTÃO AQUI NA FRANCE E SE NON ME DISSER ONDE VAMPIRRA ESTÁ, EU TE MATO OUVIU?  
Jack se assutou com tamanha sinceridade e nunca havia visto aquele olhar em Gambit antes. Confuso, não sabia em que confiava, no relato desesperado de Vampira, ou em seu amigo de tantos anos. Ao olhar para Ciclope e indagar quem era com um inglês impecável, ele recebeu a resposta que dissipou suas dúvidas quanto á honra de seu amigo.  
- I'm Scott Summers, nice to meet you! I'm a x-men! Sou Scott Summers, muito prazer! Sou um x-men  
- Pardon mon ami...- foi a única reação de Jack, já ignorando Scott novamente - Se ele está com vou, é por que suas intenções para com la garota son as melhorres possíveis, porrém...Je non posso lhe ajudar! Ja disse que la petit apareceu desesperada e depois saiu correndo, ainda mais confusa quanto parecia!  
- Droga! Minhas esperranças erram que vou soubesse onde ela está! Acaso Alisson e Jany non.  
- Non, elas non saírram de minhas vigilâncias após o ocorrido com Vampirra! Je percebi as hostilidades delas!  
Gambit, então permitiu-se cair no sofá e ficar ali pensativo. Jack sentou ao seu lado e colocou sua mão no ombro do amigo para consola-lo, porém Gambit ainda não estava decidido á se deprimir! Iria procurar Vampira por toda a França, se fosse preciso, mas primeiro precisava verificar quais eram as intenções dos X-mens. Eles queriam levá-la de volta, ou somente se assegurar que ela estava bem com ele? Embora essa segunda alternativa não parecia ser verdadeira, devido á situação.

Qual é a sua? - ela gritou.  
Pietro foi encostado por Wanda na parede. - A minha? Qual é a sua, "maninha?  
- Por que saiu correndo em vez de ficar e ajudar seus companheiros?  
- Tá maluca? Acha que eu me arriscaria desse jeito? Além do que, eu precisava avisar á Mística que Gambit não está com a Vampira!  
- Como é que você sabe disso se saiu correndo que nem um covarde?  
- Ora, não sou covarde! Aquilo foi uma fuga estratégica! Eu fiquei espionando a conversa que ele teve com os x-bobocas! E o Xavier leu a mente dele! Vampira deve estar por aí, sozinha e desprotegida! Temos que encontrá-la antes deles!  
Lance estava calado, encostado em um muro enquanto essa cena ocorria. Groxo ainda estava inconsciente e Fred estava apenas observando a demonstração de "afeto" entre os irmãos.  
Quando o nome de Vampira se envolveu no assunto, Lance dera uma leve espiada. Então Vampira não estava com Gambit, nem com os x-mens? Era melhor assim, por que se eles conseguissem encontrá-la, aí ele poderia dar um jeito de devolver Vampira á Xavier e ficar com boa fama perante Kitty...Mas peraí? Por que era tão importante ficar com boa aparência para Kitty? Tá certo que ele admitia á si mesmo que sentia um certo carinho pela menina, mas não era suficiente para ele se arriscar desse jeito! E se Magneto ou Mística descobrissem seus planos? Valia a pena se arriscar assim pela Kitty?  
- Não...- sua boca murmurou. Mas seu coração dizia que sim.

Eles concordaram em seguir Gambit até o seu apartamento, já que a conversa com Jack não dera em nada, apenas alarmara ainda mais o espírito de Gambit. Saber que sua pequena estava desprotegida e desesperada correndo por ruas e entre pessoas deconhecidas, alimentando um ódio não merecido contra ele e sentindo-se traída. Jean olhou para o francês quando este cerrou o punho com força e chutou a porta para abri-la.  
- Hã...Esqueceu a chave? - perguntou Kitty.

"A porta estava trancada com cadeado e não foi difícil para ele arrombá-la, mas o barulho despertou Vampira.  
- O apartamento não era seu? Por que quebrou a porta? - perguntou com um sorriso irônico.  
- Je esqueci as chaves! - respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.  
- Sei...- e ela saltou dos ombros dele - Isso aqui tá é abandonado!  
- Esperta, non? "

Alô? Planeta Terra chamando, Planeta Terra chamando! - Kitty abanava as mãos diante dos olhos vermelho dele.  
- Pardon! - murmurou, parecendo despertar de um sonho e ele entrou no apartamento e deu espaço para os seus visitantes o seguirem.  
Não havia muitas acomodações e Kitty, Jean e Scott se mantiveram em pé, enquanto Logan não ligou em seu apoderar da poltrona do seu anfitrião. Gambit o olhou com severidade, mas estava com outras preocupações na sua mente e caminhou para o seu quarto, deixando-os na sala por um bom tempo.

"- O que foi? - ela perguntou um pouco irritada - Você não quer?  
O olhar dele era de carinho. Alisou a face da garota, admirando-a, então devolveu a pergunta.  
- E vou? Veux? Mon petit! Não fique com essa cara! - pediu, percebendo a decepção da garota e afagou seus cabelos - Non entendeu minha perrgunta? Je repito e esclarreço...Vou veux fazerr amorr comigo? Ou vou está se deixando dominarr por um impulso, que é o desejo de ser tocada após tanto tempo de reclusão?  
Surpresa, ela repetia a pergunta mentalmente. Percebendo a dúvida da garota, Gambit disse simplesmente:  
- Se vou voulusses, vou não pensarria duas vezes, má cherrie! É melhor esperrarmos o momento mais apropriado para vou!  
Ela sorriu agradecida para o francês e fechou os olhos. Os dois ficaram assim durante um bom tempo, até o anoitecer..."

Somente agora ele percebeu que realmente estava perdendo Vampira. Até descobrir que Jack não sabia onde ela estava, ele julgava que seria possível encontrá-la. Mas agora, estava praticamente tudo perdido e ele se convenceu de que havia a possibilidade de que ela já estivesse fora do país e isso apenas o deixou ainda mais deprimido. Como pudera perder a garota que mais amou, aliás, que mais ama em toda a sua vida? Como pudera perdê-la dessa maneira tão injusta?  
Sim, era uma maneira muito injusta. Ela fugiu pensando que ele a enganava, mas deveria ter sugado a parte de sua memória de quando brigara com Logan por ela. Suspirou, não adiantava culpar os poderes dela agora. Ele deveria ter sido sincero desde o começo. Devia ter contado qual era a intenção de Mística, mas que não cumpriria a missão por que a amava. Desde aquele dia em que ela desabafou todo o seu sofrimento, ele já amava. Um pouco, é verdade, mais esse amor logo cresceu e sem incentivos. Mas quando dividiram aqueles dias maravilhosos, então percebeu que ficar sem ela era o mesmo que esperar a morte dia após dias, sem saber o dia, mas ter a certeza de que morrerá.  
Percebeu, então, que não podia ficar sem ela. Seus olhos fecharam-se bruscamente para conter as lágrimas, enquanto tinha dificuldades em alcançar o quarto. Ainda no corredor, mas fora da visão dos x-mens, Gambit se apoiava na parede para não cair. A raiva tomou conta de si, quando finalmente ele percebeu o quanto a situação era injusta! Ele retirou uma carta de seu baralho e a energizou. Enquanto a segurava, ele desabafou toda a sua fúria.  
- Non as justo! NON! Je NON tinha más intençons com ela! JE NUNCA A LEVARRIA PARRA MAGNETO! POR QUE ELA SÓ SUGOU METADE DAS MINHAS MEMÓRRIAS? POR QUE?

Eles escutaram os gritos, mas não podiam discernir o que ele estava dizendo. Em seguida escutaram uma explosão e Jean e Scott correram para o quarto, somente para encontrar um francês ajoelhado no chão e com as roupas rasgadas. Alguns ferimentos estavam em seu corpo, mas eram leves, porém estava visível as marcas de Logan em seu peito, que ainda estavam desaparecendo.  
Jean sentiu pena de ver Gambit assim e Scott não sabia o que pensar. A ruiva se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, dizendo:  
- Acalme-se! Nós vamos encontrá-la e, independente do que houve entre vocês, vai dar tudo certo no final!  
Ele sorriu irônicamente.  
- Je estou bien agorra! Non se preocupe, mademoiselle! - e se levantou.  
Voltando á sala, ele recebeu os olhares de susto de Kitty, os olhares compreensivos de Xavier e...Bem, Logan sequer olhava para outra coisa além da janela. Fixara sua mente ali e nada o tiraria de lá, se Gambit não tivesse mencionando o nome de Vampira na conversa.  
- Como assim quais são as nossas intenções com ela? - indignou-se Kitty - Vamos levá-la para o Instituto, onde é a casa dela agora!  
A resposta não agradou Gambit e ele decidiu ignorar a garota e dirigiu-se á Xavier, porém Logan respondeu.  
- A magrela respondeu, francês! Vampira volta conosco!  
- Non, ela non volta! Se é essa a sua intençon, enton saiam de má casa, pois non permitirrei uma busca con aqueles que me querrem roubar a garrota que je aime!  
- Como assim roubar? VOCÊ robou ela de nós! - e Logan levantou-se da poltrona, se adiantando á Gambit - E que raios de amor é esse que a faz fugir de você?  
- É um amor sincerro e que é recíproco! Mas um pequeno acidente fez com que Vampirra se afasta-se de muá, mas non son coisas verdadeirras e eu pretendo fazer com que ela saiba disso! E non serrá vou que irá fazer a cabecinha dela e tirrá-la de mim!  
Os dois já estavam tão próximos que um poderia sentir a raiva pulsonando no peito de outro e essa discussão só não se tornou uma briga sangrenta, por que Jean entrou no meio e os separou.  
- Parem com isso! Não acham que quem deve decidir quanto á isso é a própria Vampira? Por que não concentram essas energias para a busca?  
- La mademoiselle Jean ten toda razon! - e deu as costas para Logan. Um gesto perigoso, diga-se de passagem - Agorra, deixem-me pensarr...Non há realmente muitos lugarres em que ela poderria estar! Praticamente passamos esses dias em parques, cinemas, com Jack...Non creio que ela tenha se mantido escondida nesses lugarres, mesmo por que eu já procurrei por lá!  
- Pode nos esclarecer o que se passou? Talvez entendendo os motivos de Vampira, poderemos saber o que ela pode ter pensado e que atitudes tomou! - comentou Jean - A Vampira é uma garota sensata e.  
- Ela estava desesperrada! - interrompeu Gambit - Non estava agindo racionalmente, ao menos Jack me garrantiu isso! Ela estava confusa.  
- Mas por que? O que você fez á ela? - rosnou Logan, controlando-se ao máximo para não pular no pescoço do francês.  
Aproveitando-se que sua poltrona vagara, Gambit sentou-se e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, como se estivesse reorganizando seus pensamentos de tudo o que acontecera ontem. Quando sentiu-se preparado á contar, embora ainda julgasse que isso de nada adiantaria e que essa intimidade dizia respeito á Vampira e ele (tb ao professor que já sabia de tudo u.u), resolveu contar.  
- Tirramos o dia para nós...Ia ser o nosso dia especial! - ele não olhava para ninguém e seus sentimentos estavam tumultuando seus pensamentos, mas estava conseguindo contar com clareza - Passamos o dia brincando, namorrando...- e ele lançou um sorriso irônico para Wolverine.  
- OLHA SEU FRANCÊS "FDP"! - e ele teria saltado, não fosse Jean segurá-lo novamente.  
- Qual é? Non aceita a verdade? Je la aime e ela me ama! Forram coisas distorcidas que levarram a nossa separação! E, como eu dizia antes deste animal interromper.  
- Animal é a sua vó! grr.  
- Logan! Continue Gambit! - pediu Xavier, mesmo este tendo conhecimento do que tinha se passado.  
- Enton anoitecerra. Ficamos caminhando pelo parque, ouvindo as músicas de uma festa próxima dali. Estava tudo perfeito e tranquilo, enton dançamos! Tudo estava indo bem, porrém...Quando nos beijamos, senti minhas forças serem roubadas e eu vi tudo escurrecer! Ao longe, os gritos de Vampirra e eu me lembrei dos efeitos dos seus poderres! Je non sei como eles sumirram, mas pelo visto eles retornarram...Infelizmente, retornarram na pior horra possível!  
- Então a Vampira está com as suas lembranças! - comentou Kitty - É isso!  
- É isso o que? - perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Lembram de quando os poderes dela se descontrolaram? Lembram de quando ela assumiu a forma do Dente-de-Sabre?  
- Puxa, isso é muito difícil de se imaginarrr! - comentou Gambit, seu bom humor superando o desespero - Ele é ton feio e ela é tão meiga!  
- Então...- continuou Kitty, ignorando este último comentário - Lembram que ela também sentiu o ódio dele por Logan, tanto é que o atacou?  
- Sim, lembramos mas...Você quer dizer que...- ia dizendo Jean e a menina fez que sim - A Vampira está com as lembranças de Gambit, ou melhor, pensa ser Gambit e pode estar em algum lugar que ele costuma ir?  
Kitty fez sinal positivo e sorriu diante da sua genialidade.  
- Pensou rápido, Kitty! - parabenizou Xavier - Nem mesmo eu havia cogitado essa hipótese!  
- Enton...- e Gambit abriu um largo sorriso - Je sei onde ela está!  
- Vamos logo! Diga onde é esse lugar! - ordenou Logan.  
Gambit se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta, mas parou e voltou sua atenção para Logan. Seu olhar era confiante, ao mesmo tempo que arrogante, e perguntou:  
- Monsieur non pretende me tirrar la petit, non as?  
Antes que Logan pudesse manifestar sua verdadeira opinião, Xavier interferiu e garantiu á Gambit que essa decisão cabia somente á Vampira. Mas, antes de saírem, Logan não resistiu e comentou:  
- Na situação que você se encontra, dúvido que a Vampira recuse a nossa proposta! - e Logan sorriu da mesma maneira que Gambit.  
- Je non sabia que esse sorriso irritava tanto assim...- murmurou para si próprio e saiu.

"- Vim avisar para que fique rondando o Instituto á tarde inteira, mas não seja visto por ninguém! Você verá a sua presa quando ela sair carregando uma mala e você deverá levá-la para a Irmandade! Magneto mandará buscá-la assim que tudo estiver terminado!  
- Très bien! Mas e o tal de professor Xavier, ou Wolverine que pode sentir meu cheiro?  
- Não se preocupe com eles, eu mesma cuidei para que ele só voltem ao instituto quando anoitecer! - respondeu, com um sorriso largo nos lábios - Eu espero que você não falhe!  
- Serrá um trabalho simples, má cherrie! - e ele desviou sua direção para o Instituto."

Serrá un trabalho simples, má cherrie! - essas palavras foram repetidas por sua boca sem que ela tivesse consciência de que as repetia.  
Sentada ao pé da famosa Torre Eiffel, ela sentia o frio do anoitecer chegar. As pessoas pareciam não vê-la ali, ou fingiam não ver e, aos poucos, não havia ninguém mais perto. A noite a deixara sozinha e ainda mais deprimida, pois lembrou-se da dança com Gambit.  
A lua estava brilhante lá em cima, enquanto ela ainda não podia acreditar no que estava em sua mente. Magneto, Mística e Gambit. Os três pareciam rir dela. E ela se xingou por ter sido tão ingênua. Como ela pode trocar a proteção de Logan e as atenções de Scott por aquele sotaque francês? Como pode trocar o conforto do Instituto, o carinho de Ororo e a atenção de Xavier por causa de um rapaz, que ela SABIA que era aliado de Magneto, simplesmente por que lhe demonstrara afeto?  
- Sou uma idiota mesmo! Não posso voltar para o Instituto agora, mesmo por que eles não me aceitariam novamente! Para onde eu vou? Com que dinheiro eu vou sair desse país infernal?  
Era incrível como, em apenas um dia, aquele país que lhe dera tantas alegrias em 28 dias, havia se tornado tão odioso para Vampira. A explicação, porém, era simples. Para onde ela olhava, ela via Gambit. Tudo o que ela ouvia, lhe lembrava o sotaque francês. A essência de Gambit estava espalhada por onde ela andava, por onde ela olhava e em tudo que ela escutava!  
Não poderia mais viver ali sem ser lembrada constantemente do plano ardiloso e da falta de escrúpulos de Gambit!  
- Eu o odeio, odeio, odeio! Mas essas palavras não pareciam convencer-lhe o coração.  
- Oh, meu Deus, como o amo!  
E ela sabia que, apesar de tudo, apesar de saber que o sentimento dele para com ela não era de amor, mas sim de profundo interesse, ela o amava. Ao contrário de Gambit, ela não podia controlar suas emoções e foi facilmente envolvida pelos laços do amor e aquele, á quem ela lhe dedicava todo o ódio da sua alma, também recebia todo o amor de seu coração. Afinal, não dizem que o amor e o ódio são separados somente por uma tênue linha? Ou, para quem prefere esta frase, não dizem que o Amor e o Ódio andam juntos? Alguns mais sádicos, preferem completar que esses sentimentos andam de mãos dadas.  
As lágrimas começaram a se formar nos seus olhos. Ela não podia evitar esses conflitos de sentimentos. Amor, ódio, amor, ódio...

Where Do Broken Hearts Go (Frank Williams, Chuck Jackson)  
Álbum: Whitney (1987)

"I know it's been some time Eu sei que já se passou algum tempo  
But there's something on my mind Mas ainda há algo na minha mente  
You see, I haven't been the same Você sabe que eu não tenho sido mais a mesma  
Since that cold November day Desde aquela fria noite de Novembro  
We said we needed space Nós dissemos que precisávamos de espaço  
But all we found was an empty place Mas tudo que encontramos foi um lugar vazio  
And the only thing I learned E a única coisa que eu aprendi  
Is that I need you desperately" É que preciso de você desesperdamente!

Ele corria com as forças renovadas pela esperança de ver sua Vampira. Sim, sua! Apesar dos olhares daquele velho rabugento atrás de si; ás vezes ao seu lado ou á sua frente pois ele corria tanto quanto Gambit; ele sabia que tudo ficaria esclarecido quando Vampira descobrir os seus sentimentos mais calorosos em relação á ela. Ele lhe daria a garantia de que tudo não passou de um mal entendido e assim eles voltariam a ser felizes. Pois, caso contrário, ele preferia á morte do que viver com o desespero de saber que por uma irônia dos poderes dela (sim por que nem pra sugar toda a história, os poderes dela foi capaz u.u), a história de amor deles tivesse chegado ao seu "the end" logo nas primeiras páginas. Mal sabia ele, que a relação de ambos ainda teria muito o que ser escrito.

"So here I am Então aqui estou  
And can you please tell me, oh" E você pode, por favor, me dizer...oh

Refrão:  
"Where do broken hearts go Para onde vão os corações partidos  
Can they find their way home Será que eles acham o caminho de casa  
Back to the open arms De volta aos braços abertos  
Of a love that's waiting there De um amor que os aguarda  
And if somebody loves you E se alguém te ama  
Won't they always love you Vão eles se amar para sempre  
I look in your eyes Eu olho em seus olhos And I know that you still care, for me" E sei que você ainda se importa comigo!

Vampira pareceu lembrar se, somente naquele momento, da última garrafa do remédio. Lembrou-se que seus poderes ainda representavam uma ameça para ela e para os outros. Embora foi por causa deles que ela descobriu a verdade e conseguiu fugir antes que fosse entregue para Magneto. Porém, nessa confusão, a garota não parou para pensar em por que ainda não havia sido entregada!  
Abriu a sua mala e logo encontrou o que procurava. Aquela pequena garrafa verde continha a última dose para sua salvação. Depois disso, ela seria uma pessoa normal para sempre...Não precisaria mais se preocupar com Magneto, pois este não se interessaria por ela sem seus poderes, e poderia encontrar alguém mais decente que Gambit para lhe mostrar o verdadeiro sentimento de amar. Mas por que ela não conseguia concordar que outra pessoa lhe desse essa lição? Era por que ela, no seu mais profundo íntimo, sabia que Gambit havia sido o melhor dos professores nessa "matéria!  
Colou a garrafa em seus lábios e começou a tomar, vagarosamente e com as mãos tremendos, a última dose.

I've been around enough to know Eu estive por aí o suficiente para saber  
That dreams don't turn to gold Que os sonhos não se transformam em ouro  
And that there is no easy way E que não existe caminho fácil  
No you just can't run away Não, não há como fugir  
And what we have is so much more E o que nós tivemos foi muito mais  
Than we ever had before Do que o que tínhamos antes  
And no matter how I try E não importa o quanto eu tente  
You're always on my mind Você está sempe na minha cabeça!

Ele parou mecanicamente diante da Torre Eiffel. Seu coração lhe dizia que ela estava ali e começou a bater aceleradamente, fazendo-o quase vacilar. Quase.  
- E aí? - questionou Logan, parando ao seu lado.  
- Oui, mon cher! Aí é mon lugarr preferrido quando querro pensar!  
Os dois se adiantaram, mas Xavier pediu para que esperassem e virou-se para Jean e Scott, pedindo com o olhar que eles fossem primeiro.  
- Kitty, fique com Gambit e Logan e os mantenha fora de brigas! - pediu Xavier antes de seguir o casal de ruivos.  
- Espera professora, eu...- mas eles já tinham se afastado. Kitty olhou para os dois e viu ambos de cara fechada - Er...Se comportem, viu?  
Mas nenhum dos dois deu bola para Kitty e quase saíram na porrada de novo, não fosse a garota atravessar o corpo de Logan e ficar entre eles.  
- PAREMMMM!  
Gambit apenas lançou um olhar orgulhoso para ambos e começou a se dirigir para a Torre, porém Logan lhe foi mais rápido e o segurou pelo sobretudo.  
- Onde pensa que vai? Não escutou Charles?  
- Oui, escutei! Mas se vou pensa que je serrei capaz de deixar que eles convençam má cherrie á se separrar de muá, eston muito enganados, monsieur!  
- Se você não percebeu, eu vou deixar mais claro: VOCÊS JÁ ESTÃO SEPARADOS!  
Mas Gambit se recusou a escutar as palavras de Logan e, deixando seu sobretudo para trás, correu para a Torre e foi seguido por Logan.  
- E quem disse que eu ia conseguir segurá-los? - consolou-se Kitty e correu atrás deles.

Utilizando seu poder, Jean conseguiu localizar a garota rapidamente e ela e Scott correram em sua direção. Vampira estava quase virando a garrafa garganta á baixo, quando ela escutou a voz de Scott.  
- Vampira!  
Com o susto, ela largou a garrafa, que se quebrou no chão com metade do líquido. Vampira olhou tristemente para o remédio, mas a surpresa, e também a alegria, em rever Scott foi maior e ela dirigiu um olhar surpreso.  
- Vampira, que alívio! - disse o rapaz se aproximando - Você não sabe o quanto ficamos preocupados!  
- Não se aproxime de mim! - ela recuou - Meus poderes...Eles...Eles.  
- Eles voltaram, não é? - completou Xavier, surgindo diante dos olhos de Vampira - Vampira, viemos até aqui para dizer que você tem para onde voltar, se quiser! A ajudaremos com seus poderes!  
Ela olhou para o chão e ia dizer que foram eles mesmos quem disseram que ela não teria mais um lugar na mansão. Jean pareceu ler a mente da garota, e leu realmente (u.u), quando explicou que na verdade era Mística quem a convecera.  
- Mística? De novo?  
E Vampira novamente se amaldiçou pelo modo como deixou ser enganada. Fora uma presa muito fácil e não fosse seus poderes, estaria nas mãos de Magneto agora.  
Scott não pode deixar de perceber os olhos da garota que, sem aquela maquiagem pesada, deixavam á vista as marcas das lágrimas e também o quão vermelho estavam. Seu rosto parecia mais pálido do que o normal e parecia muito abatida com os últimos acontecimentos e também muito confusa. Ele se aproximou e sorriu com carinho.  
- Vamos voltar para casa? - ele perguntou.  
Vampira vacilou. Olhou para o rapaz á sua frente e ponderou. E teria aceitado, se Gambit não tivesse aparecido também.  
- Má cherrie, je.  
- SAIA DAQUI! NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM, EU NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS TE VER! - e as lágrimas rolaram como uma cachoeira.  
- Mon amur, escute á muá, s'il vous plaît! Está enganada á meu respeito!  
Xavier e Jean acharam melhor não se intrometerem, mesmo sabendo que se contassem á Vampira que o professor tinha entrado na mente de Gambit e podia confirmar tudo o que o francês dissesse quanto ao seu amor por ela, eles acharam melhor que Gambit o provasse por si só.  
Scott parecia não aprovar que Gambit se aproximasse de Vampira, então não permitiu que ele desse mais um passo á frente. O francês lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e quase tirou uma carta contra Ciclope, mas sabia que se o fizesse conseguiria somente afastar Vampira de si, então se controlou.  
- Mon amur, como pode duvidar do je sinto por vou?  
- VOCÊ IA ME ENTREGAR PARA O MAGNETO, SEU MALDITO!  
- Non, non! Vou ten que acreditar em muá! Je non pretendia entregá-la! É verdade que je foi la maison parra raptar a presa de Mística, mas je non sabia quem erra até ver vou saindo de mala! Enton eu decidi non entregá-la, mas cuidar de vou! Eu entendi o que vou sentia quando desabafarra comigo lá no colégio, lembra?  
Mas Vampira não queria ser enganada pelas palavras de Gambit e se afastava cada vez mais. Gambit ameaçou se aproximar, mas Scott o impedia. - Está vendo, francês! A guria vem conosco.  
Guria? Oh, meu Deus, é ele! Pensou Vampira e logo seus olhos lhe confirmavam. Logan também estava ali e seu sorriso era vitorioso perante os olhos de Gambit.  
- Ela ainda non sabe da verdade e, até que acredite em mim, non permitirrei que a levem! - disse determinadamente.  
Os olhos de ambos se desafiavam e o tempo parecia ter congelado nessa cena. Gambit era um inimigo á altura para Logan, tanto na batalha, quanto na disputa pelo amor de Vampira. Scott também estava nessa guerra de olhares, embora os seus estivessem escondidos por seus óculos, e seu sorriso (ou não-sorriso como preferirem) demonstrava a sua irritação para com Gambit e que também não permitiria que ele ficasse com Vampira, se esta não fosse a vontade da garota.  
Enquanto isso ocorria entre os três rapazes e enquanto cada um deles estava prestes á usar seu poder; Scott com a mão nos óculos, Logan prestes a mostrar suas garras e Gambit segurando uma carta com uma mão e rodando o bastão com a outra; Vampira recuou sem que eles percebessem. Só parou de recuar quando a parede da torre lhe impediu de continuar, então ela percebeu o quão rápido batia seu coração.  
Os três estavam ali. Ela mal podia acreditar que se encontrava nessa situação novamente, lembrando-se daquele dia em que Gambit a salvara dos alunos do colégio e em seguida Scott e Logan apareceram em seu auxílio também. Desta vez, porém, os três iam brigar entre si e ela não podia entender os motivos de Scott ou de Logan, muito menos o de Gambit! Será que o francês tinha tanto respeito por Magneto, que valia a pena se arriscar numa batalha contra dois x-mens?

"Where do broken hearts go Para onde vão os corações partidos  
Can they find their way home Será que eles acham o caminho de casa?"

"- ...Quer dançar?  
Ela olhou-o com surpresa. E ele passou seus braços sobre a cintura dela e ela se segurou no pescoço dele, então eles dançaram de acordo com o ritimo e Scott sorria o tempo todo, fazendo o coração de Vampira acelerar e ela até estava corada."

"Back to the open arms De volta aos braços abertos  
Of a love that's waiting there De um amor que os aguarda?"

"- Eu só queria dançar, Logan...Só uma dança! Mas acho que eu não sou digna disso, é a única explicação!  
- Não diga isso! Venha comigo, guria!  
Ela se surpreendeu.  
- Aonde?  
- Venha e verá.  
Ele a puxou pela mão (que ainda estava com as luvas da fantasia) e a levou até a sala de estar, onde colocou um cd e uma música lenta começou a tocar.  
- Será que você me concede a honra? - perguntou, sorrindo.  
- Logan, eu não posso.  
- Não se preocupe! Sabe que não pode me matar, eu tenho o poder da cura, lembra? E sou forte o suficiente para aguentar seu poder por três minutos, até essa música acabar!  
A puxou para perto de si, então ficaram dançando até o fim daquela música"

"And if somebody loves you E se alguém te ama  
Won't they always love you Vão eles se amar para sempre?"

"- Concede-me á honrra, má cherrie? Desde que chegamos, ainda não tive a oporrtunidade de dançar com vou! E quer noite mais maravilhosa do que esta? Com a Lua e as estrelas ton brilhantes?  
Ela não disse nada, porém não precisava, seus olhos respondiam por sua boca. Aceitou a mão de Gambit e se levantou. Ele a puxou para perto de si e colou uma mão na sua cintura, enquanto a dela segurava em volta do seu pescoço, e sua mão esquerda segurava a direita de Vampira."

"I look in your eyes Eu olho em seus olhos And I know that you still care, for me" E sei que você ainda se importa comigo!"

Os três discutiam, mas ela não conseguia escutá-los. Mesmo estando ali com eles, mesmo os vendo abrindo a boca, ela não os escutava. Escutava o que sua mente lhe mostrava. Escutava a música de fundo de cada dança com cada um deles e sentia suas mãos em seu corpo, dançando num ritimo nostalgico.  
Ela sentiu um calor incontrolável subir em seu corpo e de repente tudo começou a rodar. Os três continuavam discutindo. Mas por que brigavam tanto? Por que?  
Ela não podia compreender. Também não compreendia aqueles sentimentos por Scott e por Logan que descontrolava seu coração! Será que ainda gostava deles? Ela tinha certeza que amava Gambit e não esperava reagir assim diante deles. Ou será que a decepção que sofrera com Gambit fez voltar a tona aqueles sentimentos que ela julgava esquecidos no fundo da sua alma? Ou será que essa agitação era por saber que seus amigos ainda a queriam por perto, que ela era querida por eles?  
Confusa, ela estava muito confusa. E foi com a mente transtornada desse jeito que ela viu Gambit se irritar. Sua mente a forçou a fixar sua atenção no que acontecia no presente e seu coração almejou os beijos e carinhos de Gambit! Foi com certa ansiedade que ela o viu se aproximar.  
- JE VOU PROVAR MEU AMOR POR MÁ PETIT! - gritou Gambit, exasperado.  
Empurrando Scott para um lado, e jogando Logan no chão com seu bastão, ele se aproximou de Vampira. Ela queria resistir, queria mostrar que não era tão ingênua á ponto de cair no mesmo truque duas vezes, porém ela não estava preparada para aquela prova de amor.  
- Se vou non crer em minha sincerridade, e eu non a culpo por isso, aliás, dou-lhe toda razón do mundo para non acreditar neste idiota aqui...Enton eu vou provar meus sentimentos para vou! Provarrei que minhas intençóns nunca foi entregá-la para aquele maldito Magneto! Je sei que seus poderres voltaram, enton, pardon mon amur...Sei que deve ser dolorroso quando os usa, mas é a única maneirra de vou acreditar em mim! A única maneirra é fazendo vou ver o que realmente aconteceu!  
E, segurando firme, a puxou para perto de seus lábios e a envolveu em um beijo forte, ardente, arrasador. Um beijo que nem mesmo Gambit julgava existir. Uma forte atração, uma paixão, um amor revelador!  
Vampira arregalou os olhos, enquanto as memórias de Gambit invadiam sua mente outra vez. Embora fosse realmente doloroso aquela situação, ela não sentia a dor por que o amor era mais forte e o beijo mais gostoso! Pelos mesmo motivos, Gambit resistia á tentação de cair desmaiado e, embora já sem forças, sua paixão por Vampira o mantinha em pé!

"Where do broken hearts go Para onde vão os corações partidos  
Can they find their way home Será que eles acham o caminho de casa  
Back to the open arms De volta aos braços abertos  
Of a love that's waiting there De um amor que os aguarda  
And if somebody loves you E se alguém te ama  
Won't they always love you Vão eles se amar para sempre  
I look in your eyes Eu olho em seus olhos And I know that you still care, for me" E sei que você ainda se importa comigo!

Merci obrigado Monsieur senhor Je Eu Vou Você Eh bien Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc Très Bien está bem Voilá pronto Mon cher querido Mon Dieu meu Deus Precisément precisamente Má cherrie Mademoiselle Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro La dame américaine a dama americana Pardon perdão Le docteur o doutor La Princesse a princesa Non não veux quer Bonjour bom dia Mon ami meu amigo Mon amur meu amor s'il vous plaît por favor magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
Une uma La maison a mansão petit pequeno ou pequena Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida Oui sim as é profond profundo sentiment sentimento Une visite uma visita voulusses quisesse Je t'aime eu te amo au revoir adeus, até breve, etc.  
pauvre pobre, mendigo fatalitè fatalidade


	10. Doce capítulo 10

Doce capítulo dez: Paixão na Torre Eiffel!

Ela sentiu aqueles lábios quentes nos seus. Sua mente foi invadida por imagens muito antigas, outras nem tanto. Ela já sentia o poder de Gambit em suas mãos e, quando menos esperava, percebeu que uma pequena explosão aconteceu á sua frente e logo descobriu o que foi: Gambit. Mas fora uma explosão pequena que não fizeram tanto estrago quanto o beijo de Vampira, apenas o jogara para longe dela.  
Logan, que já estava quase saltando para cima do francês, se controlou quando o viu escorregando pelo chão da torre e não pode evitar um meio sorriso. Scott também não.  
Vampira se encostou na parede, elevando as mãos na cabeça, numa tentativa de fazer as imagens pararem. Mas elas não pararam e finalmente atingiram o objetivo de Gambit.

"Gambit entrou na Irmandade e Mística estava no alto da escada, encarando-o com uma fúria visível.  
- Onde está a Vampira?  
- ...Ela fugiu, má cherrie!  
- Como? Ela não podia usar seus poderes...Ela não podia recuperá-los assim tão rápido! - exclamou.  
- Je non sei, mas la petit rebelde tem seus truques mesmo sem seus poderres!  
- Ou você que é um incompetente! - comentou Lance, vindo da cozinha com um copo de água e subindo para o seu quarto.  
Antes que Gambit lançasse uma carta no rapaz, Groxo o segurou com a língua e disse:  
- O cara tá apaixonado, dá um desconto! Levou um fora da mina e tá assim!  
- Oui, isso dói no fundo do coraçión! - comentou Gambit com humor, mas Mística não partilhava dessa alegria.  
- Magneto ficará zangado quando descobrir que você falhou, Gambit! Mas como eu sou boazinha, lhe dou uma semana para encontrar a garota! Uma semana, está ouvindo? E se você não a entregar nesse prazo, pode ter certeza de que não será poupado!  
E assumindo a forma de uma coruja, Mística saiu pela janela.  
- Mas que mau-humorrr...Eh, bien, Je non tenho mais o que fazer porr aqui! - e virou-se á caminho da porta."

A cena mudou e Vampira viu a figura de Logan saltando sobre Gambit.

"ONDE ESTÁ A VAMPIRA? - perguntou enquanto tentava socar Gambit e arrancar a cabeça do francês no processo.  
- Je non sei do que está falando, mon ami!  
- E não me chama de "meu amigo"! - e desta vez ele conseguiu mais do que rasgar a roupa de Gambit, mas o ferimento no peito do francês não foi muito profundo, embora a cicatriz ficaria durante alguns dias ou até para sempre.  
A luta continuou, mas Gambit nada dizia á respeito do que Logan queria, deixando este cada mais irritado, pois tinha a certeza de que o aroma de Vampira estava impregnado no sobretudo do rapaz, ou melhor, no rapaz inteiro.  
As garras de Wolverine eram bloqueadas pelo bastão de Gambit, este com um meio sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Garras. Bastão. Garras. Bastão. Era assim o foco da luta. Um não conseguia ferir o outro e Wolverine, mesmo com seus anos de experiências, parecia estar enfrentando um rival á sua altura - Vou tinha razon, monsieur! - Onde está a garota?  
- Mademoiselle estava em minha companhia, mas...Fugiu! La petit Rebelde percebeu que corria perrigo e me despistou no meio da multidon! Non sei onde ela se encontra agorra!  
- Mentira! - e ele avançava cada vez mais - Só vou perguntar mais uma vez! Onde está Vampira?  
Gambit recuava alguns passos, enquanto que, com uma mão ele tentava conter o sangue, com a outra ele energizava uma carta.  
- Mon ami, je disse que non sei! Se eu soubesse, la garota estaria com madame Mística, agorra! E com Mística ela non se encontra!  
- Isso é verdade! - comentou Pietro - A Vampira não tá com a gente não!"

"Tirrar Vampirra de perto deles. Je non posso perdê-la! Non agorra...Non agorra que estou completamente envolvido em sua alma e má cherrie na minha..."

"Vampira, fique calma. Você pode controlar essas lembranças!" - ela ouviu a voz confortadora de Xavier em sua mente - "Vamos, controle-se"

Então ela se encontrou, novamente, na torre Eiffel. Olhou com um certo receio para Logan, que parecia aliviado com alguma coisa. Não sabia ela que o alívio do homem era o seu bem-estar. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente por Scott, Jean e Xavier, os três sorriam, mas o sorriso do rapaz era mais terno, quase...Fraternal? Então seus olhos caíram em um corpo que respirava com dificuldades.  
- Gambit.  
Vampira hesitou alguns segundos, sua mente ainda embaralhada. Mas no momento seguinte, seguiu ao encontro do francês. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, enquanto ele a olhava e sorria de leve.  
- Cherrie...- e ele precisava parar para respirar.  
- Não diga nada, mon amu...- ela pediu, colocando o dedo indicador próximo aos seus lábios e contendo a vontade de tocá-los, sabendo que isso poderia ser a morte para Gambit.  
Eles trocaram olhares e ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, para lhe dizer, quase em um sussurro:  
- Je t'aime.  
E ela, mantendo a distância de apenas um centímetro entre eles, deslizou sua mão pelo rosto másculo, quase grosseiro, mas que tinha um certo charme. Um charme natural dos machos. Ele, por sua vez, também fingia passar sua mão na face dela. Porém, ele não dominava suas emoções tão bem quanto Vampira, afinal, a garota "treinara" o controle de seus sentimentos por, praticamente, toda a vida. Gambit não. E ele rendeu aos seus impusos e deslizou seu dedo pelos lábios da garota. Vampira recuou assustada. Gambit a olhou com receio, mas nada aconteceu.  
O coração de ambos batiam acelerados, porém batiam juntos, em sincronia, como se fossem um só. Os poderes de Vampira, novamente, haviam desaparecidos. E a alegria que ela sentiu não pode ser descrita em palavras.  
- Má cherrie...Vou.  
Vampira não deixou que ele continuasse. Segurou a mão forte e grande entre as suas pequenas e frágeis. Em seguida a ergueu na altura dos seus lábios e beijou as pontas de cada dedo de Gambit, sentindo o seu doce sabor. E aquele toque havia sido tão bom quanto o primeiro beijo de Vampira. Por que nesse toque estava todo o seu amor por Gambit e para ele, além do amor, ele sentiu como se uma borboleta tivesse pousado em sua mão. E eles ficaram assim, com a luz do Sol se pondo ao fundo.

Assim que ele viu Vampira se dirigindo ao encontro do francês, deixou a Torre Eiffel discretamente, o que não lhe era peculiar. Se afastou da Torre por que soube, no momento em que os olhos dela caíram sobre Gambit, que perdera...Sim, a derrota estava estampada em seu coração, mas não estava triste. Claro que seria muito melhor se ele fosse a causa da felicidade, mas só o fato dela estar feliz, com quem quer que seja, para ele estava bem. Esse era o seu objetivo: a felicidade de Vampira.  
Mesmo que isso signifique deixá-la para Gambit. Apesar dos pesares, Logan sabia que o francês realmente a amava e iria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Podia ser um canalha, mas não seria um canalha com ela. E isso o tranquilizava.  
O que faria agora?  
Talvez, agora que nada o prendia ao Instituto, talvez pudesse se dedicar ao seu passado...De novo. Descobrir sua origem, descobrir sua família...Será que possuía uma?  
Então Logan se deu conta. Estava sozinho mais uma vez...E talvez o seria assim para sempre...E, por isso, o lobo solitário desapareceu sobre a luz do Sol se pondo...

Ele conseguiu se sentar, com alguma dificuldades, e segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana, sendo tão branca como tal. Ele viu as lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela, em seguida ela se jogou contra o peito dele e deixou que suas lágrimas manchasse a camiseta preta. Ele a envolveu em um abraço quente e afagou seus cabelos. Sussurrou:  
- Mon amur...Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu nesses dois dias...Vamos recomeçarrr de onde parramos, très bien?  
- Oui, oui...- ela respondeu sorrindo - Je crois que vou ten toda razion! - Seu sotaque está fraco.  
E eles apenas riram. Uma tosse fez com que a atenção de ambos fosse desviada.  
- Tá legal, pombinhos. Vamos sair daqui, certo? Os turistas.  
- Non se preocupe, mademoiselle Jean. Non é perrmitido a presença de turristas aqui...Por que vou achar que este é mon lugarr preferrido?  
- Tudo bem, Gambit. Mas, de qualquer maneira, você precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças.  
- Non, je a recuperrei no instante em que mon amur perdoou-me!  
- Afe, acho que vou vomitar...- comentou Kitty, chegando nesse momento - Afe, afe...Quanta...puf...Melação...puf, puf...- ela ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego - Por que é que eles constroem elevadores, se sempre...puf...puf...Estão quebrados quando mais se precisa deles?  
Todos começaram a rir.  
- Droga! Cheguei tarde...Perdi toda a emoção! - resmungou, enquanto se jogava no chão.  
- Bien...Vamos emborra, enton.  
- AH NÃO! ESPEREM EU DESCANSAR UM POUCO! Droga, por que é que o Kurt não veio, hein? - Tudo bem, Kitty...Eu te ajudo, ok?  
Jean se concentrou em carregar Kitty pelas escadas, enquanto o próprio professor "se" levava com seu poder mental e Vampira e Scott, apesar deste não aprovar o namoro com Gambit, ajudavam Gambit a descer as escadas.

Ela fechou á porta atrás de si e se dirigiu para a sala.  
- Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa descansar...- comentou, embora ninguém além dela estivesse realmente preocupado com o estado de Gambit.  
- Mas que lugarzinho você foi se enfiar, hein Vampira?  
Ela apenas riu do comentário de Kitty e disse:  
- Não são as mobílias que fazem daqui um bom lugar, mas sim o que este lugar representa.  
Então o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Jean, Scott e Kitty não sabiam o que dizer e Vampira, por sua vez, também estava constrangida. Eles não sabiam o que dizer, mas sabiam que algo havido mudado e, talvez, para sempre...Mas Xavier não pensava assim, pois disse:  
- As portas do Instituto sempre estarão abertas para você...E para Gambit, também!  
- Obrigada, professor, mas eu não sei se.  
- O que vocês pretendem fazer agora? - perguntou Xavier, interrompendo Vampira, que lhe sorriu agradecida por terem mudado de assunto.  
- Talvez quando Gambit estiver melhor, a gente vai recomeçar de novo...De onde paramos há dois dias.  
- Então vão continuar aqui, quero dizer, na França? - perguntou Scott - Por que não voltam para Bayville?  
- Bem, por que a temporada de "caça" ao Gambit está aberta por lá. - respondeu Vampira - Sei que Mística e os outros também estiveram aqui na França, mas aqui Gambit tem o apoio de Jack e do povo do esgoto.  
- Em Bayville terão nosso apoio também...- comentou Jean.  
- Eu sei, mas Gambit...Não levem á mal, mas será estranho para ele ter que contar com ajuda dos X-mens...Ao menos agora.  
- Entendo. Quem sabe um dia Gambit não resolva se aliar á nós? - sugeriu Xavier.  
- É...Quem sabe um dia?

Wanda entrou no jato, seguida dos outros membros da Irmandade. Havia um gato lá dentro que, assim que Lance fechou a porta do jato, se revelou uma mulher que eles conheciam bem. Mística os olhava irritada.  
- Onde pensam que vão?  
- ...Bayville? - respondeu Wanda, irônicamente - Não encontramos a sua queridinha e os x-mens também estão aqui!  
Mística pareceu surpresa. Como é que Xavier e cia conseguiram localizar Vampira sem ajuda do cérebro? Nem mesmo Charles Xavier era tão poderoso para conseguir localizar Vampira do outro lado do oceano, mesmo usando todo o seu poder. Alguém deve ter dado com a língua nos dentes, mas isso não era o problema agora.  
- Estão aqui é? Ótimo, talvez assim fique mais divertido...Para ele!  
- Ele? - perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Sim...Magneto está vindo para cá, cuidar ele mesmo para que Vampira não fuja outra vez!  
E eles trocaram olhares entre si.  
- Magneto...- murmurou Wanda. Por alguma razão, quando Mística disse o nome de seu pai, isso a pertubou, embora não pudesse dizer o por que.  
- Vixi, então a coisa é séria mesmo...Pro pai querer vir pessoalmente cuidar desse assunto...Mas peraí, como é que ele fugiu da prisão de plástico?(ver essa prisão no filme x-men1)  
- Meu querido Pietro...Isso não importa! O que importa é que ele está livre e amanhã ele deve estar aqui. Enquanto isso, vocês estudem essas localizações...- Mística entrega uns papéis á eles - Vocês ficarão nesses pontos, para cuidar que não haja meio de Vampira fugir de nós!  
Ela não esperou uma resposta, deu as costas e simplesmente saiu. Cada membro olhou para sua folha com as indicações de onde deveriam ficar.  
Wanda suspirou e foi a primeira a sair do jato, sendo seguida pelos outros novamente.

A noite caiu. Era a hora perfeita para voarem com o x-jato, sem que ninguém notasse aquela nave negra. Gambit, já melhor, acompanhara Vampira e seus amigos até onde haviam escondido a nave. - Bem, é hora de irmos...Tem certeza de que não querem vir com a gente? - ofereceu Jean mais uma vez.  
- Non, mademoiselle. Je...Nós preferrrimos ficar aqui! Mas...Merci pela oferrta!  
Scott e se virou para Gambit e, em um tom meio ameaçador, mas com uma certa dose de brincadeira, disse:  
- Vê se cuida dela, ouviu? Se a fizer chorar de novo, a gente caça você até no fim do mundo! - e estendeu a mão.  
- ...Oui, monsieur! - ele bate a mão na testa, batendo continência - Je vou cuidar muito bien dela mas, se isso non acontecer, pode deixar que je mesmo me jogarrei do alto de La Torre Eiffel! - e apertou a mão que Scott ofereceu.  
Vampira olhou para Scott e trocaram sorrisos. Jean tentou fazer o mesmo, porém ela descobriu que nem mesmo em outro país seria fácil conquistar a simpatia de Vampira...A simpatia, por que a amizade dela a ruiva já desistiu de tentar.  
- Bem, vamos indo, então...Vampira, cuide-se! - recomendou o professor. Ela sorriu para ele também e foi então que ela notou. - Onde está Logan?  
Todos trocaram olhares e olharam ao redor, menos Xavier, pois este já havia recebido uma mensagem telepática de Wolverine.  
- Ele tinha uns serviços por aqui e disse que pegará o primeiro avião para Bayville, amanhã.  
- Ah, sim...Entendo...- murmurou a garota com a voz tristonha. Ela queria se despedir dele também, mas como conhecida a personalidade do tutor e também por saber que ele não gostava de Gambit, sabia que não podia dizer "tchau" para ele. Kitty, um pouco vermelha, ficou afastada. Vampira percebeu a intenção da garota e, para deixá-la mais á vontade, se aproximou e a abraçou.  
- Apesar dos seus mau-gostos para música...E para garotos também...Eu acho que vou sentir a falta de acordar e tomar banho gelado...- comentou com bom humor - Não, acho que não...Agora vou tomar banho quente todos os dias!  
As duas riram e Kitty retribuíu o abraço. Quando as despedidas terminaram, Gambit e Vampira ficaram ali até o jato sumir das visrtas deles e depois de trocarem um suave beijo, resolveram voltar para a casa.

Dia 30.

Foi no dia seguinte, já no fim da tarde, que eles chegaram ao Instituto Xavier. E foi com certa surpresa que eles viram as várias faixas de "bem-vinda", "Estamos contentes pelo seu retorno", e etc, além dos balões e o bolo. Kurt apareceu do nada na frente dele, tocando cornetas. Só que foi nesse momento que o silêncio caiu e eles notaram que Vampira não estava com eles.  
- ...O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kurt.  
E Jean explicou tudo.  
- Uau! - exclamou Amara - A Vampira tem sorte!  
- É...Tem sorte de ter "caçado" o charmosão do Gambit! - concordou Jubileu.  
E os demais estudantes se dispersaram, depois de alguns comentários sobre a falta que Vampira faria, tal, e seguiram comendo o bolo. Afinal, eles não iriam desperdiçar!  
Ororo, quando conseguiu ficar a sós com Xavier, perguntou se fora correto deixá-la lá.  
- Trazê-la á força não seria o ideal!  
- Não, Charles, mas.  
- Só devemos esperar que os poderes de Vampira tenham desaparecido de vez, para que Magneto perca o interessa por ela.  
- Não acha melhor enviarmos um grupo para lá? Temporariamente, para evitar que Magneto a sequestre novamente.  
- Magneto está na cadeia, Ororo!  
- Então você ainda não soube, Charles?  
- Soube o quê?  
- Que Magneto fugiu ontem da cadeia?  
E pela expressão de Xavier, Ororo descobriu que ele não sabia.

Eles retornaram á Torre Eiffel naquele dia. E, como era um canto reservado de Gambit, estava deserto como no dia anterior. Se aproximaram de uma janela e ficaram observando a paisagem. Só que o dia não estava bonito. Não. Pelo contrário. Uma forte chuva começara á cair quando eles ainda estavam na rua e se encontravam completamente encharcados. Vampira estava usando uma blusinha branca que, molhada, ficou levemente transparente e incentivou os pensamentos de Gambit. Ele, por sua vez, havia tirado o sobretudo e a camiseta preta, molhada, estava colada em seu peito largo e bem definido.  
Não disseram uma palavra. Mas também não precisavam.  
Gambit a puxou para si, fazendo-a desviar sua atenção da paisagem para ele. O sol já estava sumindo, escurecia, dando lugar á Lua. Ela o olhou e deixou que seus lábios se tocassem mais uma vez.

"Over and over I look in your eyes You were all I desire You have captured me I want to hold you I want to be close to you I never want to let go Sempre quando vejo os teus olhos, Sinto que tu és tudo o que eu desejo. Você me capturou Eu quero te dar aconchego Estar bem pertinho de você. Nunca te deixar partir. "

Ele separou seus lábios dos delas e, por longos minutos, se perdeu nos fundos olhos de Vampira. O mesmo acontecia com ela e nem dos dois poderiam jamais explicar que atração era aquela. Eles só tinham uma certeza: que ela era dele e ele era dela. Em seguida, eles voltaram a se beijar, porém os carinhos foram ficando cada vez mais fortes e eles se renderam aos impulsos da paixão. Com delicadeza, ele a deitou no chão e a medida que o tempo foi passando, somente havia a luz da Lua para iluminar o casal.

"I wish that this night would never end I need to know E que esta noite nunca possa sumir. Eu preciso saber... "

Ela sentiu os toques das fortes mãos de Gambit conhecendo seu corpo, enquanto os lábios lhe arrepiavam a nuca. E ela retribuía os carinhos com leves beijos ou com suaves sussuros nos ouvidos dele.

"Could I hold you for a lifetime Could I look into your eyes Could I have this night to share This night together Could I hold you close beside me Could I hold you for all time Could I, Could I Could I have this kiss forever A vida inteira eu poderia te abraçar? Para sempre em teus olhos mirar? Todas as noites para sempre te ter? Sempre juntinho a mim te deixar? Sempre, sempre te embalar? Eu poderia para sempre te beijar?"

- Je t'aime...- murmuraram ao mesmo tempo. Gambit retirou sua própria blusa e em seguida a de Vampira. Enquanto lhe beijava os ombros, desabotou o sutiã também branco da garota, que notou vagamente que o rapaz possuía uma certa habilidade onde muitos garotos se atrapalhavam. Mas não importava isso á ela. Poderia Gambit ter tido essa relação diversas vezes, mas ela tinha certeza de que nenhuma foi igual á essa. Pois ela tinha certeza de que Gambit nunca amara outra garota como a amava.  
E, assim que ambos estavam completamente despidos, eles tomaram a Lua e as estrelas como testemunhas e se amaram...

"Over and over I dreamed on this night Now you're here by my side You are next to me I want to hold you To touch you and sense you And make you want no one but me I wish that this kiss would never end, no Oh, baby please I don't want any night to go by Without you by my side I just want all my days Spent being next to you Live for just loving you And baby all by the way Com esta noite eu sempre sonhei. Agora estás ao meu lado, eu sei. Bem juntinho a mim. Vou te provar, Te tocar, Te abraçar e Sempre vou te amar, Mas ninguém mais. Aí, eu queria que este beijo nunca mais acabasse, meu amor, por favor? Mais nenhuma noite sozinha eu quero passar Sem você ao meu lado estar. Eu quero passar todos os meus dias Junto com toda a sua alegria. Vivê-los só pra te dar calor. E a propósito, meu amor."

--- Continua.  
Merci obrigado Monsieur senhor Je Eu Vou Você Eh bien Mais Oui Claro, sim, etc Très Bien está bem Voilá pronto Mon cher querido Mon Dieu meu Deus Precisément precisamente Má cherrie Mademoiselle Je crois que vous avez un erreur eu creio que você cometeu um erro La dame américaine a dama americana Pardon perdão Le docteur o doutor La Princesse a princesa Non não veux quer Bonjour bom dia Mon ami meu amigo Mon amur meu amor s'il vous plaît por favor magnifique magnífico (u.u)  
Une uma La maison a mansão petit pequeno ou pequena Mon petit cherrie - minha pequena querida Oui sim as é profond profundo sentiment sentimento Une visite uma visita voulusses quisesse Je t'aime eu te amo au revoir adeus, até breve, etc.  
pauvre pobre, mendigo fatalitè fatalidade 


	11. Doce capítulo 11

Doce capítulo onze: Quando Novembro terminar... 

Dia 30

Eles estavam enrolados no sobretudo de Gambit. Haviam caído no sono logo após o ato de amor se finalizar. Agora eles não eram mais duas pessoas que se amavam, mais sim uma alma divida em dois corpos. Agora o amor entre eles estava selado para sempre...Será? Dizem que nada dura para sempre, somente o suficiente para não ser esquecido. Talvez essa frase possa ser a única que consiga explicar o por quê dos acontecimentos a seguir.  
Estava tudo silêncioso, somente a respiração, ainda cansada, de ambos quebravam o silêncio total. Mas uma pessoa se aproximava, mesmo que os aguçados ouvidos de Gambit (não por ser um mutante, mas por ser um bom guerreiro, estava acostumado a perceber o menor ruído) não o avisassem de que alguém chegava. Afinal, essa pessoa não fazia o menor ruído ao andar, por que ela não estava andando...Ela estava flutuando.  
Não demorou muito para que essa pessoa logo encontrasse o casal adormecido. Olhou em volta e viu as roupas jogadas e amassadas em um canto. Um sorriso malicioso estampou-se naqueles lábios velhos. Não podia imaginar que o remédio de Mística pudesse chegar ao ponto de Vampira ter uma vida sexual tranquila, mas isso não era importante.  
Ele poderia raptar a mutante e ir embora. Ele poderia nocautear Gambit para que não atrapalhasse seus planos. Mas isso não era do seu feitio. Ele precisava fazer do jeito mais difícil, embora ele não julgasse o quão seria dificultado seus planos por isso, por que era mais divertido. Assim era Magneto.  
- Mas que bela cena!  
Gambit logo abriu os olhos ao ouvir tal voz, mas Vampira continuou adormecida. E o frânces arregalou os olhos.  
- ...Você!  
- Achou que poderia ficar com minha presa e sair impune, rapaz?  
Gambit nada lhe respondeu, apenas despertou Vampira e lhe sussurou:  
- Je crois que iremos ter uma longa manhã, má cherrie...- em seguida ele se levantou, revelando que já estava usando suas calças, embora seu peito continuasse nu e deixou o sobretudo para Vampira esconder seu corpo. Quando Vampira finalmente estava consciente para a situação em que se encontravam, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. E se lembrou daquela noite em que estava presa em uma máquina e pelo efeito de tal máquina que ela havia ganhado suas mechas brancas. Logan a tinha salvado daquela vez.  
Ela balançou a cabeça e afastou essas lembranças e se escondeu atrás de Gambit, que já estava com algumas cartas na mão. Não houve perguntas e nem respostas entre eles. No mais completo silêncio, uma luta começava.  
Gambit sabia das suas desvantagens perante Magneto, ainda mais por estar com Vampira e esta completamente indefesa. Porém decidira morrer, ao invés de deixar que Magneto levasse sua petit rebelde. Com uma velocidade que surpreendeu até mesmo á Magneto, Gambit jogou as cartas na direção do mutante e em seguida, puxando Vampira pelas mãos, pulou pela janela.  
Eles estavam á uma grande altura do chão. Se Gambit não tivesse um ótimo condicionamento físico, certamente teriam morrido. Com uma agilidade incrível, Gambit se segurou em uma barra de ferro da prórpria Torre e girou sobre ele, com Vampira e tudo, diminuindo a velocidade com que caiam e conseguindo lançar-se para outra barra, mais perto do chão do que esta, até estarem próximos o suficiente do chão para que seu bastão pudesse ampará-los da queda. Isso aconteceu em menos de meio minuto. E quando Magneto se recuperou do ataque, Vampira e Gambit já dobravam uma esquina. Ele sorriu e disse para a águia que se apropximava.  
- Dê o sinal para o seu pessoal. Vampira e Gambit devem estar indo na direção de Pietro ou de Wanda!  
A águia fez um barulho, como se respondesse positivamente á ordem de Magneto e em seguida voou. Magneto, por sua vez, não tendo total confiança no pessoal da Irmandade, já flutuava novamente pelas ruas de Páris atrás do casal fugitivo.

Ele estava encostado em um poste de luz e mascava um chiclete, quando escutou o sinal de Mística. Mesmo assim, continuou com a mesma tranquilidade de antes, não acreditando que justamente iriam correr em sua direção. Mas logo Pietro escutou passos apressados, então se colocou em posição de ataque.  
- Há, daqui vocês não vão passar não! - declarou, ao avistar Gambit e Vampira.  
- Saia da nossa frente, se sabe o que é melhorr para vou! Pietro não gostou nada do olhar gelado que Gambit lhe lançou e já estava preparado para correr levando Vampira consigo, mas suas ações foram detidas por duas cartas que Gambit lhe lançou. Enquanto ele se preocupava em não ser explodido, Gambit e Vampira entraram em um beco e pularam com facilidade um muro que limitava tal beco.  
- Essa não, eles fugiram! - e ele logo entrou em contato, por um comunicador que Mística lhe entregara, com Wanda - Maninha, eles estão indo na sua direção!  
- Há, isso quer dizer que você falhou, não é verdade? Você é um inútil mesmo!  
Wanda desligou antes que Pietro pudesse retrucar e ficou esperando seus inimigos. E esperou por muito tempo, por que Gambit e Vampira desviaram do caminho de Wanda e acabaram se deparando com Blob.  
Apartir desse momento, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e a mente de Vampira mal conseguia acompanhar o que ocorria á sua volta. Ela apenas sentia a risada maléfica de Magneto á suas costas e o suor escorrendo pela testa. Embora confiasse sua segurança á Gambit, ela sabia que o rapaz não teria a mínima chance contra Magneto. E sentia-se humilhada por saber que não podia ajudar seu amado, pelo contrário, no momento sua falta de poderes só atrapalhava a situação...Como ela desejava que seus poderes voltassem mais uma vez...Só mais uma vez!  
Não foi fácil passar por Blob. Gambit tivera que acabar com seu estoque de cartas explosivas com o rapaz, mas isso não o nocauteou, apenas levantou fumaça, o que deu vantagem para o casal sumir da vista de Blob. Com a mente um tanto lerda, o gordo demorou até comunicar á Groxo que Gambit e Vampira corria em sua direção. Mas também não era preciso avisar, uma vez que Groxo sentiu o bastão de Gambit tocar sua nuca e desferir um golpe ali que o nocauteou sem tempo do rapaz conseguir fazer qualquer coisa.  
E foi com a mesma surpresa que Lance avistou o casal correndo em sua direção.  
"Droga", pensou, "Pra que a Mística deu esse troço se ninguém o usa? Pow, como eles não me avisam que eles conseguiram passar por Pietro, Wanda (isso é uma grande surpresa), Blob e Groxo"  
Desesperado, Lance sabia que teria que se arriscar á ficar uns bons tempos em cama, com alguns ossos quebrados, depois dessa luta...Mas...Ei, peraí! A imagem de Kitty apareceu em sua mente. Por que? Era o que o garoto queria saber.  
Enquanto para Vampira as coisas aconteciam velozmente, para Lance, aquela cena durou centenas de anos. Sua mente voou até Bayville e se deparou com o sorriso daquela garotinha empolgada e alegre, e a encontrou na sala, preocupada com sua amiga Vampira. (Tá. Lance ás vezes voava demais em suas idéias...Mal sabia ele que na verdade Kitty estava curtindo seu cd com Jean Grey e fofocavam sobre rolos e ficadas, pra variar)  
E se ele, vamos sonhar um pouco mais, conseguisse entregar Vampira para Magneto? Kitty o perdoaria alguma dia? Não. Isso estava óbvio. E também a Mística e o Magneto estavam pegando pesado com Vampira. Ele sabia que pela primeira vez a garota estava vivendo um romance, estava sentindo o que era um beijo (e beijar a pessoa amada era algo realmente bom) e talvez ele estivesse amolecido por causa de seus sentimentos para com Kitty, mas ele realmente não concordava com essa situação. Afinal, não fora ele quem avisara Kitty de onde estava Gambit e Vampira? Se ele fizera isso, não poderia ajudar o casal também?  
Antes de conseguir pensar direito nisso, ele já estava na frente do casal, dizendo:  
- Aham...Bem, se virarem naquela esquina ali, a rua tá limpa...Lá tem um bueiro, vocês conseguirão fugir por lá.  
Os dois trocaram olhares surpresos. Vampira olhou agradecida para Lance, mas Gambit olhou-o com desconfiança. Mas antes que o francês perdesse tempo perguntando por que essa atitude, ela o puxou e seguiu o conselho de Lance. Em seguida eles sentiram a terra tremer e o grito de Lance ressou pela rua. Voltaram correndo, e encontram o rapaz praticamente soterrado entre os muros de alguma casa qualquer.  
- Mas o que vou fez?  
- Bah...Não percam tempo aqui...- disse o rapaz - Vão...- mas ao ver o rosto do casal, explicou - Eu preciso de uma boa desculpa pra não ter parado vocês, ou então eu teria acabado de assinar meu atestado de óbito...- ele conseguiu dizer em um folêgo só.  
Novamente Vampira sorriu agradecida e os dois pularam no bueiro que Lance recomendara, enquanto este perdia a conciência...

Magneto estava parado no meio da rua, enquanto o pessoal da Irmandade se aproximava. Mística fora a primeira a chegar, seguida de Pietro e Wanda, os quais, pra variar, estavam brigando.  
- Seu idiota! Você disse que eles estavam vindo na minha direção, mas eu estava esperando até agora!  
- POW! - explodiu Pietro, esquecendo-se dos poderes da irmã - E ELES ESTAVAM! QUE CULPA TENHO EU QUE ELES SUMIRAM NO MEIO DO CAMINHO?  
- Vocês dois calem a boca! - disse Mística, pouco ligando que fossem filhos de Magneto - O que importa é saber se os outros conseguiram impedir q.  
Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, Blob aparecia carregando Groxo em um ombro e Lance no outro. Mística estapeou a própria testa.  
- Eu não acredito que vocês não conseguem nem segurar um mutante e uma garotinha sem poderes!  
Ninguém respondeu á crítica de Mística. Wanda apenas ignorou ela e fixou seu olhar em seu pai, sentindo que deveria lembrar-se de alguma coisa, mas que não podia dizer o quê.  
- Não fique tão brava, Mística...- pediu Magneto com um meio sorriso - Se eles não foram capazes de deter Gambit e a garota, tenho certeza de que Pyro e Dente-de-Sabre o farão...Eles devem estar, nesse exato momento, se aproximando do casal.  
Ninguém ousou discordar e nem perguntar de onde vinha tanta certeza. Porém, Magneto já havia previsto que o pessoal da Irmandade falharia, então havia planejado o "plano B".

Os bueiros eram velhos conhecidos de Gambit e este sabia perfeitamente que caminho escolher para chegar até Jack e seus amigos. Eles precisavam de ajuda pra conseguirem escapar de Magneto e Jack poderia "emprestar" alguns jatinhos particulares de empresários famosos. Ele já estava mais calmo por ter saído da vista de Magneto, então tentou puxar assunto com Vampira para acalmá-la.  
- Má cherrie...Je non entendeu a atitude de Lance.  
Vampira riu.  
- Ah, eu entendi muito bem! - e a imagem de Kitty lhe veio á mente - Eu nunca teria imaginado que ele gostasse tanto dela, se não tivesse presenciado essa cena.  
Gambit continuou olhando para Vampira sem entender.  
- No fundo, Lance é uma boa pessoa...E ele também pretende ganhar a gratidão de Kitty com essa atitude, sabe?  
- Ah, enton mon ami está apaixonado pela Kitty? Há, essa é boa...Hum, vamos virar aqui e faltarão menos de cinco quarteirões para alcançarmos mon ami Jack.  
- Como é que você consegue decorar todos esses caminhos?  
- Há, un bon ladrão nunca revela seus truques!  
- ...Não seria um bom "mágico" nunca revela seus truques?  
- Eh, bien...Mas je non sou mágico!  
- É sim, pois você enfeitiçou meu coração.  
Eles trocaram olhares e Gambit a beijou de leve e foi nesse momento que escutaram risadas conhecidas. Não demorou muito até que o local fosse iluminado pelo fogo de Pyro. Gambit colocou Vampira atrás de si, porém mudou de idéia quando viu Dente-de-sabre logo atrás deles. Droga, foi o pensamento de Gambit, estamos cercados.  
Vampira, por sua vez, pensava novamente que se estivesse com seus poderes, ela poderia ajudar Gambit...Mas se ela ainda os possuíse, ela não teria vivido esses dias com o frânces.  
"Ai, eu não sei o que é pior...Nunca ter beijado Gambit ou ser a culpada por ele se encontrar nessa situação agora"  
Ela tremeu de leve, mas foi o suficiente para Gambit decidir agir logo. Ele sacou algumas cartas (não me perguntem de onde ele tira tantas cartas...) e as jogou contra Pyro, mas este logo incendiu as cartas, que caíram em cinzas no chão. Gambit rangeu os dentes e sentiu que Dente-de-Sabre se aproximava. Dos dois inimigos, este último era o que mais preocupava Gambit. Se fosse apenas Pyro, seria mais fácil...Mas enfrentar os dois ao mesmo tempo?  
- Eh, bien...As une grande diversão, ao menos...- consolou-se enquanto soltava a mão de Vampira para alcançar seu bastão e girá-lo ameaçadoramente.  
- Mas que cena mais romântica...- comentou Pyro - Espero que nós não tenhamos atrapalhado nada...Ficaria chateado, caso o tivesse!  
- Ah, por que você não vai se fue? - sugeriu Vampira.  
- Nossa, mas que garota mais agressiva! Eu, se você fosse, controlaria minha língua.  
- Se você fosse eu, não estaria ao lado de Magneto agora! - retrucou Vampira.  
- Bien, Bien...Je crois que é melhorr parra todo mundo que não haja briga! Non querro machucar meus ex-colegas de trabalho!  
Dente de Sabre riu.  
- Eu acho que não é você quem irá nos machucar, mas o contrário é verdadeiro! - e, sem dizer mais nada, ele saltou para cima de Gambit, enquanto Pyro soltava rajadas de fogo contra o casal. Gambit girou seu corpo rapidamente, para que seu bastão atingisse os lança-chamas de Pyro, com força o suficiente para derrubar o rapaz e ainda ter tempo de "receber" Dente de Sabre e o mandar de volta para o lugar de onde saltara. Enquanto Pyro ainda tentava levantar-se, Gambit aproveitou para correr com Vampira para o lugar onde Pyro estava antes. Assim não ficavam cercados e os dois inimigos ficavam bem á vista.  
- Má cherrie, fuja! Je vou cuidar desses dois...Se você continuar correndo em linha reta e depois da segunda coluna, dobrar á direita, você já reconhecera o local de Jack.  
- Eu não vou te abandonar!  
- Vá buscar ajuda, é a nossa única chance!  
- Não, Gambit, eu não...- Mas Vampira não conseguiu terminar de dizer, pois sua visão escurecera e ela teve que se apoiar na parade.  
- Vampirra, o que houve? - Gambit lançou uma carta contra Dente de Sabre e olhou preocupadamente para Vampira.  
- Não...Não é nada.  
Porém, com Gambit distraído, Dente de Sabre desviou facilmente da carta e saltou contra o francês, derrubando-o no chão. Gambit conseguiu se livrar do grandalhão, depois de muito esforço, quando conseguiu chutá-lo no estômago e o jogou na água imunda que corria ao lado deles. Pyro aproveitou que Gambit estava se levantando e tentou atingi-lo com seu fogo, porém Vampira não era assim tão indefesa quanto pensava e, conseguindo agarrar uma barra de metal, a lançou contra Pyro, atingindo-o em cheio nas mãos.  
- Sua cadela desgraçada.  
- Non permitirrei que ofenda má cherrie! - E Gambit se lançou com seu bastão contra Pyro. Atingiu o oponente no ombro e não hesitou em atacá-lo com uma sequência de socos. Porém ele havia se esquecido de Dente de Sabre. Grave erro.  
O grandalhão já estava correndo em sua direção, quando Vampira se lançou contra ás costas do servo de Magneto e tapou os olhos de Dente-de-Sabre.  
- Menina, você não sabe com quem está se metendo! - rosnou - Grrr... - ele tentava tirá-la furiosamente de cima de si, porém a garota era mais ágil e ia se esquivando das mãos dele, mas não o conseguiu por muito tempo. Quando ele a pegou, não pensou duas vezes em jogá-la naquele rio imundo.  
- Gasp...Ah, que imundice! Que nojo.  
Gambit tentou ajudá-la, mas foi atingido nas costas por um soco de Dente de Sabre. O rapaz derrapou com tudo no chão com tanta força que chegou a quebrar o braço esquerdo. Gambit abafou o grito, mas a dor era imensa, mesmo para um mutante. Porém, não era do seu feitio deixar que os oponentes percebessem sua dor, então ele logo já estava em pé, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, embora a situação não fosse muito boa para ele. Na verdade, era péssima.  
Dente de Sabre avançou novamente e uma luta acirrada recomeçou. Socos, chutes, e outros golpes eram defendidos por ambos os mutantes, porém era óbvio que, devido a força, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Dente de Sabre começaria a levar vantagem. E não foi tarde.  
A cada golpe que levava, Gambit sentia como se o corpo de Dente de Sabre fosse de metal, pois o impacto era violento e ele não entendia como seus ossos ainda não viraram migalhas. Porém, em um decuido do grandalhão, Gambit o atingiu no estomâgo com o bastão, teve tempo para saltar apra trás e abrir uma boa distância entre eles e ainda jogar algumas cartas.  
Vampira, assim que saiu da água, sentiu novamente uma forte tontura e um calor tomar conta de seu corpo. Cambaleou e só não foi ao chão por sentiu Gambit ampará-la com o braço bom. - Quero ver se defender agora! - comentou Pyro - Ou você solta a garota e a entrega para nós, ou vocês dois vão virar churrasquinho! - e ele apontou o lança chamas de forma ameaçadora. Gambit não se intimidou, mesmo sabendo que não havia como escapar do fogo de Pyro, mesmo que saltasse o mais alto que conseguisse, uma vez que seu adversário podia controlar a direção em que o fogo deveria seguir. E com Vampira praticamente desmaiada, ele não poderia usar seu bastão ou suas cartas. - Eh, bien...Quer ouvir uma novidade, má cherrie?  
- Hum?  
- Estamos ferrados.  
- Agora diga a novidade...- pediu Vampira fracamente. Os dois riram, deixando Dente de Sabre e Pyro sem entenderem nada.  
- Je non irei entregar má petit! Por tanto, queimem-nos...Puxa, será romântic ser queimado com você, mon amur!  
- Romântico uma ova...Vai doer pra caramba! - retrucou Vampira.  
- Bem, então irei realizar seu desejo, Gambit!  
Pyro já estava quase acendendo seu lança chamas, quando "algo" o jogou contra uma parede e ali ele ficou inconciente. - Eu tinha certeza...- uma voz BASTANTE familiar para Vampira se fez ouvir e a garota não pode deixar de sorrir -...Eu senti cheiro de encrenca...- e eles ouviram o som de lâminas afiadas - Feh, francês...Você disse que cuidaria da garota, mas parece que não consegue se livrar desses idiotas!  
Logan, sabe-se lá de onde, saltou e aterrisou entre Gambit e Dente-de-Sabre.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Dente de Sabre.  
- Un...Eu senti um fedor e tinha certeza de que não podia ser simplesmente o esgoto...Algo muito podre deveria estar contaminado o ar e...Bem, aí está você!  
- Grrr.  
- Grrr.  
Os dois velhos rivais trocaram rosnados. Porém, antes de começar a luta, Logan ordenou que Gambit fugisse com a garota. Eles deveriam voltar para Bayville o mais rápido possível, pois lá estariam bem seguros.  
- Merci, mon ami.  
- Já disse para não me chamar de amigo, francês...Não estou fazendo isso por você!  
Gambit sorriu de leve e em seguida saiu correndo com Vampira em seu colo. Enquanto se afastavam, eles podiam esuctar o som de uma violenta luta sendo travada.

Enquanto corria pelos corredores escuros e fedidos, Gambit notava que o corpo de Vampira estava cada vez mais quente. Ela estava praticamente fervendo de febre e delirava. Dizia coisas sem sentidos, o que o deixava preocupado. Correram até chegarem ao esconderijo de Jack e este, assim que os viu, perguntou:  
- Magneto?  
- Oui, mon ami...Como sabe?  
- Ouvi rumores...Eh, bien...Parrece que non foram apenas rumores, non é verdade? E a petit? O que tem?  
- Non faço a menor idéia...Começou a passar mal imediatamente...Jack, vou tem que me ajudar.  
- O que posso fazer por vous, mon ami? O que puder, eu farrei.  
- Um jato...Precisamos voar de volta para Bayville.  
- ...Compreendo, mon ami...Farrei o possível.  
Enquanto Jack já estava agilizando as coisas, Gambit olhou para Vampira. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mesmo sabendo que depois disso não haveria mais momentos felizes entre eles...Sabia que tudo acabaria...Mas não importava, pois o principal era salvar a vida dela. E foi com essa decisão que eles, naquela mesma noite, voavam em direção á Bayville...

Dia 01 de Dezembro...

Foi em meio á uma tempestade que eles pousaram próximos á mansão. Com Vampira enrolada em seu sobretudo, Gambit saltou do jato e agradeceu Jack por ter pilotado até ali. Pouco se importanto com a chuva, o rapaz pensava apenas em proteger a garota.  
Correu pelas ruas com toda a sua velocidade. Não podia desperdiçar um segundo sequer. Vampira tremia em seus braços e ele não podia tirar sua temperatura...Uma vez que o tentara, sentira que perdia suas forças, mas conseguiu retirar sua mão antes que perdesse a consciência...É. Os poderes da garota estavam de volta. Balançou a cabeça, decidindo que não iria pensar em nada. Apenas ia se concentrar em lembrar o caminho até o Instituto Xavier...

Era noite e quase todos estavam dormindo. Apenas Scott, Jean, Kurt e Kitty continuavam a assistir um programa qualquer na televisão.  
- Você não se sente mal, Kitty? - perguntou Kurt, atraindo a curiosidade dos três - Estamos aqui de vela, acho melhor irmos dormir!  
Ao invés de ficarem zangados, Jean e Scott devolveram na mesma moeda.  
- Ah, eu já entendi...- disse o ruivo - Vocês querem ficar sozinhos, né?  
- Ah, nos desculpem, a gente vai deixá-los ás sós...Mas Kitty, acho que o Lance vai ficar com ciúmes! - brincou Jean.  
- EI! - reclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo - Viu o que acontece por ficar zoando os dois? ò.ó Enquanto o casal ruivo apenas ria da cena, o interforne tocou. Estranhando que alguém pudesse visitá-los aquela hora da noite, Scott foi até a sala das câmeras, onde gritou para Jean:  
- É o Gambit...E a Vampira!  
Todos ficaram surpresos, mas não hesitaram em abrir os portões. Scott e Jean foram receber os visitantes, enquanto Kitty e Kurt foram acordar Xavier e Ororo. A primeira reação do casal foi de surpresa. Não esperaram rever aqueles dois tão cedo, ainda mais com Vampira naquele estado. Com seus olhos, Jean indagou o que acontecera, mas Gambit apenas murmurou que era necessário cuidar da garota. Assim que Xavier e Ororo se aproximaram, ordenaram que Vampira fosse levada até a enfermaria. Gambit se recusou a deixar que outra pessoa a levasse e acompanhou Xavier até lá.  
Hank foi acordado bruscamente e logo seguiu para a enfermaria, onde ficou até o dia amanhecer, analisando a garota. Todos ficaram em uma sala próxima, esperando notícias. Gambit se recusara a permanecer dentro da mansão e foi embora...No entanto, era difícil para ele ficar longe de Vampira e continuava rondando a mansão, apesar dos convites para entrar. A semana se passou e não havia nenhuma melhora no estado de Vampira. Foi na manhã do dia quinze que ela abriu seus olhos, encontrando Logan ao seu lado...Como daquela vez em que seus poderes se descontrolaram...Ele estava dormindo, não percebeu que ela tinha despertado, mas seu sono era leve e ao menro movimento da garota, acordou bruscamente.  
- É bom vê-la acordada, Vampira.  
- É bom revê-lo também, Logan...O que...O que aconteceu?  
Ele resumiu a sua luta com Pyro e Dente-de-Sabre, e contou poucos detalhes de como ela chegara até a mansão, mas quem explicou o que acontecera com ela foi Hank. - O remédio que Mística lhe vendera conseguira apenas que seus poderes ficassem, digamos, adormecidos. Por isso você teve a ilusão de que os perderes, mas eles logo voltariam...Talvez voltariam até com mais intensidade, devido á um efeito colateral, mas seu organismo rejeitou essa substântica e seus anticorpos começaram a combatê-la, quando perceberam que estava ameaçando a sua vida...De uma maneira violenta, que resultou na volta dos seus poderes, seu organismo lutou contra esse remédio...Mas você ficou duas semanas em coma...Você realmente esteve em um grande perigo, menina! - apesar da bronca, Hank sorria carinhosamente. Vampira ouviu tudo, com um pouco de vergonha de si mesma. As palavras de Gambit, sobre ter preconceito sobre si mesma vieram á sua mente e ela sorriu tristemten. Talvez ele estivesse certo naquele dia...Agora ela sentia vergonha de ter tentado fugir do seu problema, ou melhor, de ter encarado o seu poder como um problema...É bem verdade que ela teve dias maravilhosos sem eles, mas será que realmente ela poderia sobreviver dessa maneira? Colocando tanto ela, como o próprio Gambit, em constante perigo por causa de Magneto? Talvez fosse o seu destino ter aquele poder e ela não tinha o dirito de renegá-lo. Apesar dessas conclusões, Vampira sentia um gostinho de "quero mais", embora soubesse que jamais teria novamente esses dias maravilhosos...Jamais esse doce novembro voltaria para ela...Erguendo seus olhos para Logan, ela questionou:  
- E...Gambit?  
Resmungando, ele contou que o francês deveria estar rondando a casa. Ele não deixara de pedir notícias um dia sequer...Quando ficava uma hora sem pedir notícias, já era o máximo que conseguia. Vampira sorriu e saltou da cama.  
- EI! - protestaram tanto Hank, quanto Logan.  
A menina não os ouviu. Correu, mesmo descalça e usando apenas uma camisola de hospital, até o Hall, onde esbarrou (sem encostar sua pele) em Scott e Jean.  
- Ooow! - reclamaram o casal.  
Vampira tão pouco dera atenção á eles ou á Ororo e Xavier que desciam as escadas. Ela correu pelo jardim e alcançou o portão, onde um certo ruivo de olhos vermelhos e sua famosa capa a esperava. Suas mãos se encontraram nas grades do portão, Gambit sendo protegido por suas luvas do toque da garota. Se olharam durante muito tempo e ele foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa:  
- Non sabe o quão alegre estou por vê-la bien, má cherrie!  
- Me perdoe.  
Ele surpreendeu-se.  
- Acho que nunca mais poderemos ficar juntos...Como esses dias que passamos...A não ser que eu consiga controlar meus poderes.  
- Vai conseguir...E je estarei esperrando por esse dia, mon amur! - Remy, por que você não.  
Ele colocou o seu dedo indicador próximos aos lábios de Vampira, pedindo que nada dissesse. - Sei o que vai pedir, Vampira. Mas no momento, é impossível.  
- ...Vai voltar para Magneto?  
- Não sei o que farei.  
- Não sei por que então você não se junta á nós?  
- Já disse. No momento é impossível.  
Vampira abaixou seus olhos, tristemente.  
- ...Mas quem sabe um dia? - sugeriu ele. Trocaram sorrisos.  
Gambit retirou de seu casaco uma rosa e com ela deslizou sobre os lábios de Vampira. Era um beijo de despedida, mas não seria o último beijo entre aqueles lábios. Ela tomou a rosa em suas mãos e a beijou. Suas lágrimas molharam as pétalas da rosa. Por um tempo, aquele casal ficaria separado, esperando um dia...Esperando O dia em que poderiam ficar juntos para sempre. Silenciosamente, se despediram. Ele conteve suas lágrimas e sua raiva. Sentia que tudo estava sendo muito injusto, mas sabia que se ele se mostrasse desesperado, Vampira se sentiria ainda pior e, reunindo toda a sua força, deu-lhe as costas e foi embora. Vampira ficou observando, sem conter suas lágrimas, enquanto Gambit se distanciava e sumia de sua vista. Ela ficou ali por muito tempo, até ser finalmente convencida por Ororo á entrar em casa. A professora a levou até o seu quarto, onde ela repousou em sua cama e, ainda chorando, murmurou:  
- Foram os meus melhores dias.  
- Outros ainda melhores virão, Vampira...- consolou Ororo.  
Ela fitou a rosa em suas mãos.  
- Pode ser...Mas não serão tão doces, quanto este último novembro...Meu doce novembro.  
Vampira fechou os olhos. Estava cansada, muito cansada. Precisava dormir. Ororo arrumou uma coberta e acariciou os cabelos dela, em seguida saiu do quarto, fechando a porta...

É...Quem sabe um dia eu não me junte aos X-mens?  
Gambit riu. Não conseguia imaginar-se aliado á eles...Sua risada acabou se tornando uma gargalhada, sem imaginar que esse dia chegaria...E seria muito mais cedo do que ele imaginava...Continuou caminhando, deixando para trás o Instituto Charles Xavier, escola para jovens superdotados...

Queria deixar aqui meus agradecimentos para todos que mandaram críticas, elogios e sugestões! Essa foi a minha primeira fic terminada e publicada! Valeu!


End file.
